Senior Year
by bookworm455
Summary: Troy, Gabi and the Wildcats are back for Senior Year! But where the Wildcats go, drama will follow. And we don't mean the musical. TG,CT,SZ,KJ,R,M,OC s "I love you!" Troy protested "And you love me. I know you do!" "No" Gabi whispered "Not anymore."
1. The begining of Senior Year

East High, Senior Year

Gabriella Montez slung her bag over her shoulder and waved goodbye to her mom. She stared up at her high school, East High. She was a senior, finally and could not wait to start the new school year. This year was going to be different then last year. For one thing, she was starting at the beginning of the year. Not joining right after winter break. Another thing, she knew people. Lots of people. Last year she had started the school without any friends. Now she had her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Star of the basketball team, and the guy that made her knees weak and her heart melt with just one of his smiles. He always knew just how to cheer her up and make her feel special. And after last summer at the country club, when she almost lost him to Sharpay (who was now one of her best friends), she realized just how much she loved him and how much she needed him. She hadn't told him that she loved him. But she knew that she did. Gabriella fingered the necklace with the "T" around her neck and smiled to her self. Just as she was about to daydream about Troy more her thoughts were interrupted by a scream of…

"Gabi!" (that's what her friends called her). She turned around and found herself about to be knocked over by her other best friend Taylor McKessie with her boyfriend Chad Danforth in tow. Before Gabi had a chance to smile or say hello, she was grabbed into a hug by Taylor and swung around.

"I can not believe we are back here. Ugh, I can not wait to graduate. Right?" Taylor asked. "I mean, and then it's off to college and then the real life and when you start thinking about that then you realize just how lucky we are to still be here. But for now, we have the Scholastic Decathlon to think about and you have the musical and student council and…"

"Whoa, Taylor calm down" said Chad, coming up behind Taylor and giving Gabi a hug. "Let Gabi respond or rather just breathe" Gabriella looked up at Chad, smiling in thanks. Gabi had always loved Chad, ever since she had first met him. He was always nice and kind and a great friend to talk to. Gabi understood why Troy and Chad had been best friends since forever.

"Thanks Chad" Gabi responded. "I missed you guys in the two weeks since I last saw you." Gabi had just gotten home last night from a two week vacation to New York with her mom. "And yes Taylor, I am excited for the decathlon, the musical, and everything else this year. But I was wondering, have either of you seen Troy? I got in late last night and I wasn't able to talk to him, or see him." Both Taylor and Chad shook their heads.

"You'll see him in home room" said Chad. "I'm sure he's excited to see you." Gabi smiled and blushed but she hoped it was true. The last time she had seen him was the day after the talent show, after their kiss on the golf course. That was their most romantic kiss ever, and the fact that their closest friends were there didn't make it awkward at all. It made it kind of special. A moment Gabi knew she would never forget.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Taylor saying "Oh no, not Darbus. I had kind of forgotten about her during this summer." Chad and Gabi laughed together.

"I haven't" said a girly voice.

"And I sure hope she hasn't forgotten about us. Now that we have stiff competition for the musical, we'll need all the favoritism we can get" continued a laughing boy's voice.

"Sharpay! Ryan!" yelled Gabi and Taylor together. The three girls squealed and grabbed each other in a tight hug. Thy started talking about the last two weeks and how excited the three of them were to see each other and all that stuff girls talk about after not seeing each other for two whole weeks.

Ryan looked over at Chad and they said together in unison "Girls." Chad shook his head as Taylor lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" protested Sharpay. "Being my twin isn't so awful. You love it, you know it."

"Yea, now." Muttered Ryan jokingly. Everyone laughed and Sharpay had the knowledge to look down and blush. She had fully acknowledged the fact that she used to be a _little_ evil and was being really god about how she acted now and also how she took the comments. But everybody loved her fully and was glad to welcome her into their group of friends.

"Come on you guys, lets head inside." Said Ryan.

"But, I haven't found – " Gabi started.

"I'm sure you'll find him inside. C'mon Gabi." Said Ryan, slinging an arm around Gabi's waist. Sharpay walked on his other side, gabbing away about all the shopping she did for her back to school wardrobe. Chad looked pointedly at Ryan's hand around Gabi's waist, but only Taylor caught his look. She grabbed his had and squeezed it.

"He's just being friendly. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Whispered Taylor to Chad as they trailed behind their friends. "They just got really close over the summer, because of the talent show. You know that. You and Ryan too, over baseball. He's probably just really excited and happy to be in school and having more friends then just Sharpay."

"He better be." responded Chad in a gruff whisper. "She's Troy's. Everyone knows that."

"Hey, she can make her own choices. But she picked Troy. Don't worry about him. He can fend for himself." Taylor responded before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You guys, hurry up!" yelled Gabi over her shoulder. "We have got to find Troy, go to our lockers, and make it to home room before the bell!"

"Do you want me to walk you to your locker Gabi?" Asked Ryan over the noise of the hallway. "I already put all my stuff in mine".

"Sure, that'd be great." answered Gabi. "You can tell me all about your last two weeks while we walk."

"Gabi," Ryan said "Taylor can go with you, right?"

"Uh, yea, sure!" said Taylor "No problem. This way Ryan can go to homeroom with Sharpay and get their usual seats, and uh... say hi to MS. Darbus!"

"No, that's okay. I can go with Gabi" said Ryan. "C'mon Gabi" He slung his arm around her waist and steered her towards her locker which was towards the music wing.

"So, I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am about how you treated me this summer. You trusted me and made me feel like a part of the group. So, um, thanks" Said Ryan.

"Oh, honey, of course. I mean, I am also really glad we became so close over the summer. You were there for me, and supported me, and was the sweetest guy ever. You are one of my greatest friends Ryan. You're the best." responded Gabi.

Ryan placed his other hand on Gabi's hand. As he grabbed hold of it, he said "Gabi, I had such a great time. I really wanted to tell you – "

"TROY!" Gabi screamed and took off towards her locker where Troy was leaning with a bouquet of lilies and look of shock on his face as he looked at Ryan. But Gabi didn't notice, as he switched his expression to a huge smile as Gabi flew down the hall towards him. He threw his arms around her, being careful to not crush the flowers. She pulled him into a long and passionate kiss without letting go. Ryan stood to the side, looking at the two of them. Troy and Gabi had stopped kissing, and just stood looking at each other, their foreheads pressed together, whispering words of love to each, neither wanting to let go. However, Ryan cleared his throat. Gabi and Troy sheepishly broke apart. Troy looked over at Ryan, not saying anything. Gabi nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey Ryan." Said Troy, in a neutral voice.

"Hey Troy. Good to see you." replied Ryan. "hey, Gabi, I'll see you in home room, okay?"

"Okay" replied Gabi. But she wasn't really paying attention. She was trying to open her locker with one hand while playing with Troy's hair with the other.

As Ryan started to walk away, he heard Gabi scream in delight. He turned around to see Troy with his arms wrapped around her from behind, looking into her locker which was decorated with pictures of her and Troy.

"Oh Troy, it's beautiful" Ryan heard Gabi say.

"Just like you" Troy replied before grabbing Gabi into a huge hug and kiss. Ryan, with his hand shoved in his pants, walked off to home room.

As the late bell rang for homeroom, Troy and Gabi slipped into their seats in Ms. Darbus's home room. Troy in the front, next to Martha (they exchanged quick hugs), in front of Chad (who wasn't actually in his seat as he was sitting on Taylor's desk, which was behind his, kissing her) who sat in front of Jason, who was sleeping like usual. Kelsi however was sitting on his desk with his head in her lap. It was cute. After a quick kiss from Troy, Gabi slipped into the seat beside Jason. At that moment Ms. Darbus entered the room. Kelsi slid off of Jason's desk, causing him to wake up abruptly and shout "Dishes! Drying!". Everyone giggled. Ms. Darbus had to clear her throat in order to get Chad to get into his seat (him and Taylor were very involved). Zeke hurried back to his seat too, he had been talking to Sharpay. They had got together after the whole trying to steal Troy thingy. She told him she had always liked him, but didn't know what to do about it. And that whole, "tall person" comment, she felt bad about that. But she liked he was tall, this way she could wear heels.

As Ms. Darbus began to drone on about her theater summer and the upcoming projects, Gabriella looked around the room. She was happy. Happier then she had ever been. She had a loving boyfriend, great friends, and couldn't wait for this year to start. As she looked around, she saw Martha staring at Ryan who was busy listening to Ms. Darbus. _I should set them up_ she thought. All her other friends were in couples. And she knew Martha liked Ryan. And Ryan should like Martha. They were both dancers, fun, and smart. And they were friends. Besides, ryan wasn't dating anyone so she was sure he probably liked her (she was the only unattached girl and vice versa with him). Oh! She was excited! Gabi turned to the seat next to her and noticed it was empty. At that moment the door to the room opened and in walked a cute boy with spiky black hair and green eyes in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Ah! Yes. You must be the new boy. Jordan isn't it?" said Ms. Darbus.

"Um, yea that's me. Sorry I was late, I got lost and – "the new boy, Jordan replied.

"This time I'll let it go," Ms. Darbus said, "But next time you shall find your self painting sets in detention. Take a seat in the back next to Ms. Montez."

As Jordan made his way to the back, several pairs of eyes followed him, most of them female. But there was one pair, a blue pair that narrowed as he sat down next to the eye's girlfriend.

"Mr. Bolton! Eyes up front!" Ms. Darbus shouted.

As Troy turned back to the front, Gabi leaned over towards Jordan and whispered "Hey, I'm Gabriella but my friends call me Gabi".

"I'm Jordan and my friends call me Jordan" he replied. Gabi giggled, causing Troy to turn around again quickly but turned back to the front.

"That's my boyfriend, Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team." She whispered, pointing him out.

"Oh, I want to try out for the team, do you know when try outs are?" Jordan said.

"Today after school, in the gym. Are you any good? Our team won the national championship last year" She whispered back.

"I hope so, I used to be a West High Knight. I know how good you guys are, and how good Troy Bolton is." He said.

"Well, I'll introduce you after home room. What class do you have next?" Gabi asked.

"Senior English" Jordan said, looking at his schedule.

"Oh, me too! Great. I can show you –"

"Montez! Riglo! Stop talking at once! Just because it's the first day doesn't mean I won't give you both a detention!" Ms. Darbus yelled.

Gabi and Jordan exchanged smiles and looked front. Troy and Chad exchanged looks. Martha looked at Ryan, Ryan pretended not to be looking at Gabi, Sharpay was looking at her mirror but secretly looking at Zeke, Taylor was playing with a lock of Chad's hair, Jason was sleeping, Kelsi was writing a song about her and Jason, Zeke was staring at Sharpay and Ms. Darbus was talking about the theater. Welcome to Senior Year, East High Wildcats of 2008.

Tell me of you want me to keep going with this. One person will keep me going. I got a whole story planned with drama and angst and love. Yes? No? Comments? Suggestion?


	2. Ryan?

Chapter 2.

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!! (That' the bell).

Troy stood up and waited for Gabi by his desk. Homeroom had just ended and second period was about to begin. Troy, Gabi and Jordan had English together next. Gabi grabbed Jordan's arm and pulled him along with her as they approached Troy.

"Troy, this is Jordan. He used to be a West High Knight. He was wondering if he could try out for the team…" Gabi explained as Troy raised his eyebrows at why she was dragging Jordan.

"Oh, awesome!" Troy said "I mean like awesome that you are going to try out. Not awesome that you used to be a Knight. Well, I'm gad you picked the right side, the winning side now. Ha, just kidding with you. Tryouts are today, after school in the gym. I'll let Coach know you're coming. We're always looking for new talent."

"Thanks man." said Jordan. "Yea, ill see you there. Better be ready for this talent!" Jordan laughed. "C'mon. I think we're going to be late for English."

Gabi, Troy and Jordan took of running down the halls as fast as they could. Hey made it just as the bell rang. Gabi slipped into an empty seat in the back, troy on one side, Jordan on the other. English was pretty uneventful. They learned that they would read Romeo and Juliet and try to write a squeal of what would have happened if they didn't die in the end. Gabi tried to pay attention but al she could feel was Troy's hand on her thigh. What she didn't notice was Jordan's eyes on her too.

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!!

Gabi was woken from her daydream of her and Troy and a beach and nobody around for miles, and well you can imagine the rest. English was over and Gabi checked her schedule to see what she had next. Um, lets see…free period. Fun! She looked over at Troy to see what he had.

"Um, I have workout for basketball." Troy said. Gabi made a pouty face, thrusting out her lower lip. Troy smiled but said "Sorry babe, you know how made my dad will be if I skip it. For you. Again."

Gabi smiled, laughing a little. She and Mr. Bolton had become good friends over the past year; the Boltons had taken Gabi and her mom out for dinner a couple times between the talent show and her trip to New York. They in turn had invited them over for dinner. Both their families were happy with their kids' relationship and had become good friends. Her mom and Troy's even went out to lunch sometime and shopping. Troy joked that their moms had a better relationship then they had. But Gabi knew he was kidding. Who had a better relationship then her and Troy?

Anyways, Troy helped Gabi out of her seat and walked with her to the door of the classroom where Chad, Zeke, and Jason were waiting for their captain to go to workout. Troy turned to Jordan and said "you should come with us. It'll be a god way for you to meet the coach and make a good impression on him and the rest of the team."

Jordan nodded in agreement. Chad passed the basketball he was holding to Jordan who caught it.

"Good reflexes! Okay, you can come with us." Chad said, laughing. The four boys headed down the hallway, towards the gym. Troy pulled Gabi towards him and pushed her lightly against the wall. He kissed her softly at first, then with so much passion that Gabi felt like she was going to faint.  
'_He always knows how to get to me' _she thought, smiling into the kiss. As she ran her fingers through her boyfriends light brown hair, they heard Chad yell "HEY! Get a room you two."

Try and Gabi broke apart, both blushing a little at the comment. Chad was doubled over laughing and Zeke was shaking his head, smiling at al of them. Jason was holding onto the wall for support, he was laughing so hard.

"Hey try, stop blushing or else people are going to think you're a girl!" Jason yelled, causing several people in the hallway to giggle a little.

"I'm going to get you for that Jason Cross!" Troy yelled. He gave Gabi once last quick kiss and ran down the hallway after a screaming Jason and a laughing Zeke and Chad. Gabi laughed herself, smiling as the boy with the blond hair and blue eyes and her heart ran down the hallway.

As she walked down the hallway towards the library she ran into Martha and Kelsi.

"Hey, what class do you have now?" she asked them. "Please say free, Troy has basketball workout and I have no one to hang out with."

"Aw, sorry honey." Martha answered. "I promised Taylor I would go with her to talk to a math teacher. And Kelsi is n her way to meet with Ms. Darbus and Sharpay about doing Hairspray as this years' musical."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Wicked, but who knows?" Kelsi said. "I think it's a little too early to be worrying about that but Sharpay is a little insane about this stuff. As we all know. But still, I don't mind. Maybe I could be in it this year if I don't write it!"

Gabi laughed. "And you think Sharpay's insane? You are too. But it's cute". Kelsi stuck her tongue out at Gabi but smiled. "Anyways," Gabi said "I'll see you both later. I'm headed to the library to read for a little."

When Gabi got to the library, Ryan was leaning against the door.

"Gabi. I knew I could find you here." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh! You have this period free too? Yay! I though I was going to be all by myself. C'mon lets grab a table before all these freshmen do." Gabi replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the library, sitting down at the only free table she saw. "Dam, its right by the door. It's going to be noisy here." Gabi whispered. "Save my seat while I go grab a book?" Without waiting for an answer she flew out of her seat towards the racks. Ryan watched her get up, his eyes looking at her legs.

'_I hate it when she wears short skirts_.' He thought. '_No I don't. I hate that Troy gets to touch those legs under that skirt. And I get to hold her hand once in a while if I'm lucky. Lucky Troy_.'

Gabi came back to the table with 6 books. "I couldn't pick one so I brought them all. I was hoping you could help me." She said softly.

Ryan looked up at her chocolate colored eyes with the long lashes and her luscious coffee colored hair which she was letting grow out again. All he wanted to do was push those books off the table and lay her down and kiss her until she called out his name. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and slide his hand down her sides. He wanted to –

"Uh, earth to Ryan Evans. Earth to Ryan!" Gabi said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Ryan shook his head, like dog with water in its ears and blinked as her looked at her.

"Uh, sorry. I kind of spaced out. Sorry, what did you say?" He asked, grinning sheepishly at almost being caught with is daydreams.

"I was asking which book you think I should read next?" Gabi said, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head slightly to the side. Ryan looked at eh books in front of him. Memoirs of a Geisha, The Time Traveler's Wife, The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, The Lake House, and Prime.

"Wow, into love stories much?" Ryan asked jokingly.

"C'mon help me pick." Gabi replied.

"I don't know Gabi. I mean, I know I'm into dancing and clothes but I'm still a guy. I can't help you here."

Gabi stuck her tongue out at Ryan, before looking down at the books spread out on the table.

"Um Gabi?

"Yes Ryan?"

"You know how much this summer meant to me, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were the first person to ever stand up for me, or believe in me, or include me in something that wasn't Sharpay's idea. And well… thank you."

"Oh, of course Ryan." Gabi said, still looking at the books.

"I mean Gabi, you're funny and super smart, and talented, and so beautiful…" Ryan said as his voice caught in his throat.

Gabi looked up at Ryan. "Ryan, that's so sweet. I'm so glad we became friends too."

Ryan looked down at his hands. That wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. In his mind he had the whole thing worked out. He would tell her she was beautiful. She was say how hot he was. She would then lean across the table and kiss him and poof! Ryella! But no, of course not. Gabi wasn't like that. She was smart. She was with the boy she liked; she wouldn't play with people's emotions like that. Gabi was back to staring at the books. Ryan decided that if she wouldn't come to him, he could go to her. He reached out and touched a spot right below her rib cage, where he knew she was ticklish.

"AHH! Ryan!" Gabi screamed, causing everyone in the library to look up. Ryan kept tickling her until Gabi was laughing so hard she couldn't stand and fell right into Ryan's lap. He kept tickling her until she begged him to stop. And he did, but just so she could catch her breath. He had Gabriella Montez, the girl of his dreams in his lap. He wasn't letting her go that easily. Even if she was only there as a friend.

At the same time:

Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Jordan were in the workout room. Troy was punching a punching bag so hard that the other boys were afraid to step in and stop him. Finally Chad took the chance and said "Something bothering you Troy?"

Troy stopped and turned around. "Do you guys feel like Ryan is hitting on Gabi? Maybe it's just my imagination, but maybe its not. Anyone?"

"I thought so too man." Chad said "I was talking to Taylor about it and she felt so to. But I mean, I wouldn't worry. The girl is goo-goo over you; I mean she's wearing a necklace with your letter on it. And Taylor said that you shouldn't worry. In her words 'she picked you'."

"I know that." Troy replied. "But this summer, they became really close".

"Yea" said Jason "But she took you back, forgave you and you two are closer then ever. Kelsi says it has something to do with your music but I think it's just because you guys are both god people and you genuinely care about each other."

Zeke stared at Jason.

"What?" Jason asked.

"That was way to smart a comment for you to make." Zeke replied, laughing.

"Aww, shut up" Jason said grinning while throwing a towel at Zeke.

Troy laughed but still looked worry. "Look man, I'll talk to Taylor abut talking to Sharpay about it. Maybe she knows something." Chad offered.

"Thanks Chad." Troy replied. "That would mean a lot to me. I just don't want to lose her again. It almost killed me the first time. I mean, I think, I know I love her."

This statement was meant by silence.

"Really?" asked Chad.

"Yea, I love her." Responded Troy

"I still don't think you have anything to sorry about." Chad stated. "I mean, she's wearing your letters. I tried to get Taylor to wear one of my shirts to sleep in and she corrected the grammar on the shirt first." All the guys laughed as Mr. Bolton walked into the room.

"Okay boys, time to go shower. 3rd period is almost over." He said over the sounds of the machines.

As the boys headed into the locker room, Jordan walked besides Jason.

"Hey, what happened over the summer between Troy and Gabriella?" Jordan asked Jason.

"Well, Sharpay used to like Troy because he is the basketball star so she thought that they should be together. But, Troy liked Gabi so that kind of ruined her plans. The she tried to use her money and power to get Troy to like her but all it did was disgust him. But it pushed troy and Gabi apart and Gabi left the summer club we were all working at. Troy was so upset he made Sharpay change back the talent show to al the staff and then Ryan tricked Sharpay into not singing with Troy who sang with Gabi and then we all spent the night on the golf course. With the sprinklers."

Jordan was really confused. But all he could think to ask was "wait, I though Gabi left?"

"Yea, duh." said Jason. "After that amazing speech on the bridge about going their own way and trust. But she came back after Taylor went to get her."

As Jason walked into the locker room, Jordan made a mental note not to ask Jason for help explaining things even though oddly enough Jordan understood every thing Jason said. But it took to much brain power to sort it all out.

As Troy walked with Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason to their next class (Jordan stayed behind to talk to Mr. Bolton.) they heard laughter coming from the library. As they turned the corner Troy looked in and stopped in his tracks. His hands rolled into fists and his eye narrowed. As Chad looked over his shoulder to see what was making his best friend so mad, he saw Gabi sitting in Ryan's lap giggling like an idiot.

As Gabi twisted and turned in Ryan's lap she caught sight of Troy standing in the doorway.

"Help me!" she called, laughing.

When Ryan looked up and saw Troy standing in the doorway, he noticed the fists and the eyes where as Gabi hadn't. He immediately stopped and stood up, causing Gabi to fall onto the floor.

"Oomph!" she cried.

Troy walked into the room and helped Gabi stand up. He grabbed her bag and handed her the books on the table and told her to go check them out, he'd walk her to class. She smiled at him and kissed his check and walked off to the checkout area.

When she was out of listening range, Troy turned on Ryan. As he was about to open his mouth, Chad stepped in-between them and said "Troy, why don't you go help Gabi out. She has too many books for her to carry."

Troy shot Chad a look but the physical bodies of Chad, Zeke and Jason stopped him from punching Ryan. He gave Ryan once last look and walked off towards the check-out area.

"We'll see you later Troy." Chad called at Troy's retreating figure.

After both Troy and Gabi had left the library, Troy holding Gabi close to him, Chad turned to Ryan where the boys had been faking conversation, sitting at the same table that Ryan and Gabi had just sat.

Chad looked at Ryan for another minute before saying anything. It was awkward.

"So, Ryan, What's going on here?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryan responded.

"Well you're acting like…" said Zeke

"I mean like around Gabi." said Chad.

"Dude, don't take this the wrong way" stated Jason.

"I mean we all became friends this summer" whispered Zeke.

"You are one of our greatest friends now, but Ryan…" said Chad.

"I don't know how to say this…" said Zeke.

"You're not Gabi's boyfriend! Stop acting like it" finished Chad.

Ryan just looked at all three of them. After a second he grabbed his bag and took off, out of library, down the hall. They heard his footsteps run around the corner and down the stairs.

"Should we go after him?" Chad asked.

"No. Let him cool off. We'll talk to him later." answered Zeke.

"I feel bad." whispered Jason.

"Me too. I mean, if she wasn't with Troy, if he didn't love her, it'd be cute. But…" said Chad.

The boys sat there for another couple of minuets till the bell rang.

"C'mon. Let's go" said Chad, standing up and collecting his stuff.

Hey you guys! I have chapter 3 all ready to go. Just let me know someone is reading and ill post it soon. Hopefully by Thursday. Comments? Suggestions?

Also, I know in the last chapter I made some spelling and name mistakes. Like for example I wrote that Ryan asked Taylor to go to Gabi's locker with her. And then Ryan goes "don't worry, ill go". Sorry bout hat. It is supposed to b Chad asking and Ryan answering. Forgive me please. If you have any questions like don't be shy. Message me r ask me in the reviews. Hopefully ill make then less and less. But feel free to ask me to clear up any questions you have. Thanks to the people that reviewed. It meant a lot to me.


	3. To siblings and friends, and lovers too

Hey you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Wont happen again. my computer's microsoft word stopped working, and then my computer and well..sob story short i will update very soon. i have like 20 chapters outlined and ready to go. just waiting for reviewers. promise. spread the word. more reviews, faster updates. i love getting messages and comments with suggestions. keep 'em coming.

This chapter is for Mandie, to a better picture for the scrapbook and to ice skating in **_Rockefeller Center. _**

O and this is my disclimer. i own nothing. unfortunetly. not even the beautiful Mr. Efron.

That night, as the Evan's house.

Ryan stood outside Sharpay's door, listening to her voice through the door. She was arguing with Zeke. About him.

"Yes, I know what he did wasn't right, but you guy had no right to gang up on him! You can't help who you love. I hope YOU haven't forgotten that." pause. "Yes, I do think its love. Well that's great that you feel sorry for what you did but that doesn't make up for it. He needs you guys. Like I need Gabi and Taylor and all the other girls. Like I need you." pause. "Zeke, he's your friend too. He - "

What ever he needed, Ryan didn't want to hear. He was upset enough with the whole Gabi situation, he didn't need to know how pathetic and dependent he was. KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in!" Sharpay called. "It's my brother. No, we are going to finish this now. Zeke Thomas Baylor don't you dare hang up on me. Zeke! Zeke - ." Ryan heard the distinct sound of a click.

"Asshole" Sharpay muttered.

Ryan flopped down on the bed and looked at Sharpay. Sharpay swiveled around in her chair and looked back at Ryan. The twins sat and looked at each other, a blond boy trying to figure out where to start, a blond girl trying to understand why.

"Sorry that I'm causing you and Zeke to fight." Ryan said. "I didn't mean to cause so much controversy."

"Ryan, you're my brother. You come first. Besides, they are being ridiculous. Who do they think they are to gang up on an Evans like that?"

"Troy's best friends." Ryan whispered. "they were just doing what best friends should."

"I mean," Sharpay said "It doesn't help that you fell in love with East High's Golden Boy's girlfriend. What were you thinking?"

"I can't help who I love. I thought you would get that."

"That was different. Zeke didn't have a girlfriend."

"It's not my fault. Besides, she almost didn't."

"Ryan," Sharpay said, lying down on the bed. "You can't hope for that. You shouldn't hope for that. Aren't we all friends? Aren't we all in this together?"

"I know." replied Ryan, lying down next to his sister. "what should I do?"

"You have to stop. You have to think of her as a friend, a sister even. She's been a god friend to you. Think about how this will ruin it. Ryan, you have to fall out of love with Gabriella Montez."

Ryan lay quietly for a minuet. He opened his mouth to speak once, twice, a third time, and closed it each time, unable to get the words out. Finally he closed his eyes, pulled his hat over his face and said through the shiny blue material - "I can't."

Sharpay sighed, she knew that he was going to say that. "You have to Ryan. You have no choice."

Ryan sighed and Sharpay saw a tear escape from under the hat, down his check and sink into her bright pink comforter. "But when I think about her, her smell, her laugh, her eyes…"

Sharpay smiled but knew that she couldn't encourage this. It would only hurt her twin in the end. The person she cared most about in the world, herself included.

"You sound like a girl." she giggled.

Ryan pushed the hat off his face. "Shut up" he grinned. He reached for a pillow up by the top of the bed and threw it at his sister. She laughed and threw it back.

"Remember when we used to have slumber parties in our room, building a tent out of chairs and sheets?" he asked.

"Of course. Life was so simple back then. I had you and you had me and we needed nobody else."

Ryan sighed, remembering how that had changed. Sharpay wanted to be an actress and Ryan didn't want to lose his twin. Sharpay had once gone to singing camp for 2 weeks and he had gone to baseball camp had felt like he was missing half of himself. When they both got home, Sharpay hadn't acted like she had missed him at all and Ryan had decided right then and there that he would be an actor too, if only not lose himself. Turned out he had some talent. And he enjoyed the stage, he really did. But he sometimes wondered if life would have been different if he had gone back to baseball camp, maybe he wouldn't have lost himself. But it was to late. All he could now do was look at the Sharpay in front of him. A sweet girl, who over the last month had changed back into her old self, the hide under the blanket during a storm when Mom laughed at you and Dad told you to man up. The share a cookie with type of girl who always let you pick your side first. He liked this girl more then the girl who had needed a beat to leave a room. And he had Troy and Gabi and Zeke and all the other Wildcats to thank for that. And how did he thank them? He tried to mess up their group, their friendships, their lives. 'I'll try' he thought to himself.

"Hey Shar?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you think I'm pathetic and dependent?"

"No. and don't ever think that again."

"I love you Sharpay."

"I love you too Ryan."

Thursday morning, East High (yes, school started on a Wednesday. Mine for some reason, always does.)

Gabi and Troy stood in the hallway, leaning against Gabi's locker. Troy has his hands around Gabi's waist. Gabi hands were around his neck, in his hair.

Gabi leaned back against the locker to look into the bright blue sapphire eyes of her boyfriend. Troy had her pinned against the locker, his talk muscular body covering hers while he smiled down at her. She was slightly breathless, his kissing had that affect on her. He began to nip at her neck, planting light kisses anywhere he could reach. Gabi tilted her head back to allow for easier access. She giggle when he flicked his tongue across her ticklish spot. He bite lightly, moaning low in his throat. Gabi ran her hands down his front, coming to a stop at the hemline to his shirt. She slipped her hands under it, just by his waist and lightly grazed her fingers across his stomach.

"Troy be careful, don't leave teeth marks." she whispered. Gabi wasn't worried about other kids coming by. She was in a freshmen locker hallway (because she had joined late) and al the freshmen had music class right now. Gabi made to move her head so that she could kiss Troy, when he started to kiss on her weak spot, the place where she lost her mind and all she wanted to do was kiss Troy. Gabi gasped, as the sensation was to much for her. She tried to move but Troy had her firmly planted. With her hands still on his stomach she began to move her hips into his, hoping he would get distracted and move. However, while his mouth didn't move, his legs locked with hers, one leg in between hers, the other holding her into the lockers. Gabi knew that if this continued, they might have to move to a more secluded spot.

"Troy" she gasped.

"Mm?" he said, still kissing her neck, his hands moving up and down her sides.

"We have two choices. You stop and go take a shower in the locker room or you think of a better spot for us to continue this."

Troy stopped and looked at her. He grin spread across his face as he grabbed her hand.

"Come on" he said. "I found this place last year when I wanted to be alone."

"You?" she asked, laughing. "Why would you want to be alone? Without all your adoring fans?"

"When I just wanted to think of you." he answered.

"Oh." was all Gabi could respond.

Troy led her through the halls, by the cafeteria, past the auditorium and into the gym. He opened one of the side doors , turned on a light switch and led her up a short set of stairs. At the top of the stairs was another door. He opened this one and pulled Gabi in. When she looked around, she gasped in delight. It was storage room for gym equipment. Mostly gymnastics. Which meant lots of mats. And lots of space to lie down. Troy pulled Gabi across the mats, towards a pile in the corner which were set up like a sunk-in bed. He looked at the space then at her.

"Is this okay?" he asked, uncertainly. It had seemed a good idea at the time, a quiet place for them to go, but now he was afraid he was being suggestive. He didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for. He would wait for her forever if that's what she wanted. He had lost his virginity last year, in October to a senior on the cheerleading squad. It hadn't meant anything special to him, though at the time he didn't know what special was. They had been dating for about 4 months, her pushing and pushing. He finally realized it was more about appearances than emotions and broke it off in December. Right before he left for break. He regretted it now, as he regretted every relationship before Gabi, all of them feeling meaningless in comparison to how he felt about her.

But now, standing in front of "the bed", he was worried. Maybe this was too soon. He wasn't sure. All his relationships had been physical, and he wasn't sure how it was supposed to be done. He was to embarrassed to ask Chad or Zeke. They thought he had it down and it didn't hurt for friends who knew everything about you, practically your brothers, to not know EVERYTHING.

He snuck a look at Gabi, trying to see what she was feeling. Her face was blank.

"I mean, we could just use it to sleep in. I don't mean sleep, I mean like sleep as in snoring, I mean I don't think you snore, I mean - "

"Shh," Gabi said, placing a finger on his lips. "I love it."

"You do? I mean, I'm glad I was worried that you would think that - "

This time though, Troy wasn't cut off by Gabi's finger. Rather Gabi had stepped into the pit, looked up at him, straight in to his eye and taken off her shirt to reveal a lacy blue bra. Troy was in shock. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so exquisite, so tempting.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or come down here and let me kiss you?" Gabi asked.

Troy didn't need to be told twice. He was in the pit, with Gabi in his arms in less then a second.

"Here" she said softly while kissing him more passionately then he could remember, "Let me help you with that shirt." She slipped it over his head, kissing his chest as it came into view. A moan escaped his mouth, his head tilted back, his hands holding Gabi close, wanting to feel her against him.

He lightly grabbed a fistful of her hair, tilting her head back and kissing her on the mouth, letting his passion and love show through. She grabbed his other hand and pulled him down to the mats, laying on top of him. They both knew they were going to miss their next class.

An hour and a half-ish later, Gabi and Troy emerged from the gym. Both were still virgins and they hadn't gone further then kissing and touching, they both felt like they had just been part of something deliciously wonderful, amazing, romantic, and perfect. However, they looked worse. Troy's hair was sticking out all over the place, Gabi's shirt was rumpled and they both had a just effed look, even though it wasn't true. It also didn't help that Gabi and Troy couldn't stop touching each other, or that Ryan had just turned the corner, coming straight at them.

Tell me what you think.


	4. Promise Me

Okay, I changed the last paragraph of the last chapter. it's the same idea, but I just didn't like how I had written it before. I hope you don't mind.

As usual I don't own any part of the amazing HSM brand or series or actors. If I did, my last name would be Efron.

Also, so sorry that I lied to all of you and didn't update sooner. I got some begging messages from readers I so wanted to update, but I was super busy. So, I hope this makes it up to you. So sorry for the delay.

An hour and a half-ish later, Gabi and Troy emerged from the gym. Troy's hair sticking up, Gabi's shirt on inside out. But neither of them cared. Troy realized that he really had meant what he had thought of before. He would wait, he never wanted to let her go. He felt bad for Ryan. But he wasn't going to give up the girl of his dreams and fantasies. He wanted to fix this situation. He didn't want to hurt Ryan. But it didn't help that Ryan had just turned the corner, coming straight at them.

Ryan stopped short and looked at Gabi and Troy standing there, in front of the gym doors. Ryan saw the way that Gabi's eyes were lit up and how her smile never seemed to light up the hallway. And he started to smile, not remembering the talk with the boys, or how Gabi wasn't his. But then he noticed how her hand clutched Troy's , how his arm fit around her waist. He saw how her shirt was on inside out and how Troy's hair was sticking up. How Gabi's lips were red and how Troy had a smudge of lip gloss on his neck. And he stopped smiling.

"Um, earth to Ryan!" Gabi giggled while waving a hand in front of his face. Ryan shook his head, as if trying to clear his ears of water. He had missed Gabi's question while his heart had been breaking.

"Um, sorry Gabi. What did you say?" he asked, careful to avoid looking at Troy for fear of what he would see, careful to avoid looking Gabi directly in the eye for fear of crying. Yes, even he, Ryan Evans, could cry.

" I was just wondering where you were this morning. I looked for you by the fountain but you weren't there. And it is only the second day of school. So I know you weren't doing homework or rehearsing!" Gabi replied with a smile.

"Um, I had some stuff I needed to do. It was important. And I couldn't miss it. So, um, I'm going to go - " Ryan said while looking at the ground, the ceiling, the lockers, any place but Gabi's face.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What were you doing?" Gabi asked.

"Um, nothing important" Ryan replied. Ryan looked up as he said that, looking at Gabi. But as he looked at Gabi, over her shoulder he saw Troy. And Troy wasn't happy. His face had darkened and he was glaring at Ryan. Gabi reached out to touch Ryan's shoulder where he had a stray thread from his hat on his shirt. But as Gabi touched him, he flinched.

"Whoa. Calm down. You have a thread. Let me - "

"I got it Gabi" Ryan said, while brushing off his shoulder. He stole another glance at Troy. Troy was pissed. "Um, I uh, I got to go. See you later" Ryan said as he walked quickly past Troy and Gabi and turned the corner.

Gabi turned to watch him run. "Well, bye!" she called after him. "Do you think he's okay?" Gabi asked while turning towards Troy.

"I'm sure he's okay. He was busy. Just like he said" Troy replied.

"I hope so, I mean he was acting kinda weird. Right?" she asked, looking down the hallway.

"I didn't notice anything." Troy replied. "Now, where were we?" Troy asked while leaning forward.

"Well Mr. Bolton, while I would love to stand here and kiss you all day, we are going to be late for last period homeroom if we don't leave right now." Gabi said, while pushing Troy's shoulder away.

"Screw homeroom."

"Mr. Bolton!" Gabi laughed. "Does your mother know you talk like that?"

"Does your mother know you kiss like that?" Troy asked. "Or that you drive me crazy and that I can't stop thinking about you? Or that you're the reason I have the best dreams at night? Or that -"

"Troy!" Gabi said while covering her face and trying not to let Troy see her blushing.

"Come on sexy. You've made us late for homeroom." Troy said as he pulled Gabi towards him.

"I did not! I was trying to get us to go but you were -"

Gabi was silenced with a kiss, as Troy gently pushed against the wall.

"C'mon" Troy said, his voice husky, filled with desire. "Let's get out of here before we get into trouble."

Gabi and Troy started walking down the hall, away from the corner which Ryan had turned, away from where Ryan was now sitting on the floor, a tear rolling down his face.

Gabi and Troy walked into homeroom. The class was noisy, with the main Wildcats split up into two groups, girls in the back of the room, boys in the front. No one had noticed they had walked in. Troy gave Gabi a kiss on the check and let go of her hand and started to walk over to the guys. They feel silent when he walked over. Chad nodded at him and Troy closed his eyes in a pained expression.

"You talked to him yet?" Chad asked.

"Just saw him." replied Troy. "I was with Gabi. I felt bad but … I'm not going to lose Gabi now. Not after this summer. Not to him".

The guys looked at Troy and then looked towards their girlfriends all standing in the back. Zeke felt bad about fighting with Sharpay and all the guys felt bad about talking to Ryan but it had to be done. Even though it was ugly and didn't feel like a high school conversation. This wasn't how they were supposed to start their senior year. And it was about to get worst.

"Hey you guys!" Gabi said cheerfully as she squeezed in in-between Taylor and Kelsi. "What's up?"

Al the girls feel silent. No one would meet her eye.

"You guys? What's going on?" Gabi repeated.

No answer. Gabi looked over at the boys. No one looked happy. Just as Gabi was about to ask again, Ms. Darbus came in.

"Seats! Everyone. Now!" she yelled while fluttering her arms.

Everyone quickly went to their seats. Everyone avoided looking at Gabi or at Ryan, who had come in after the bell. Gabi tried to get his attention but he ignored her, keeping his eyes on the chalkboard, not saying anything. Ms. Darbus had to leave the room for a minuet. Gabi got out of her seat and walked towards Ryan. Everyone was watching as Gabi crouched by his desk.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Go away Gabi, we shouldn't be talking." he replied, looking out the window, away from her face.

"What?" Gabi asked quietly. "What are you talking about?"

"Ask your other friends." he said, raising his voice. "Ask your friends, and your best friends and your boyfriend!" he yelled. Ryan stood up and looked down at Gabi who was still crouching by the chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" Ryan whispered, wiping a hand across his check to wipe away a stray tear. "I got to go." Ryan ran out of the classroom and down the hall.

Gabi slowly stood up, and walked back to her seat. She looked down at her desk and didn't speak for the rest of the period.

After the bell rang Gabi turned to Jordan and asked "Do you know what's going on here?"

"Not a clue" Jordan replied. "I just got here."

Gabi made her way towards the door, following Sharpay and Zeke who were talking in low voices.

"I better go find him" Sharpay was saying as Gabi approached.

"Sharpay," Zeke started "I'm so sorry. You have no idea how - "

"It's okay. I know you are." she replied, looking up into his brown eyes. "We'll talk later."

As Zeke kissed Sharpay, Gabi walked towards them.

"Sharpay?" Gabi asked.

"O hey, Gabi. How was you second day of school? I was um, just out the door, on my way to the car, and I - "

"Sharpay" Gabi said quietly. "What's wrong with Ryan?"

Sharpay looked at her friend with sad eyes. She wanted to tell her what was going on, with the guys, and Ryan's feelings towards her, and how Troy felt but the new Sharpay knew it wasn't her place to get involved.

"Nothing is going on" Sharpay said. "It's all going to be just fine." It'll work itself out, Sharpay thought. It has to. We're only kids.

It was a week later. Ryan hadn't spoken to anyone except his sister all week. Gabi had only spoken to Sharpay once. She had asked her again the next day if everything was all right with Ryan and Sharpay had told her it was and not to worry. As Gabi walked away Sharpay had sworn she heard Gabi say "Then why won't he talk to me?" Sharpay had gone home that night and banged on Ryan's door until he opened it. His eyes were red and puffy. Sharpay had felt bad but she needed to know something.

"I thought you said that she didn't call you." Sharpay asked her brother.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ryan whispered, trying to close the door.

Sharpay pushed her hand against it, not letting her brother shut her out.

"She called you, didn't she? Why didn't you talk to her? She's worried about you. We all are. She wont talk to Troy or Taylor or Kelsi or anyone. Troy went to her house and begged her to talk to him. She wouldn't come down stairs. He climbed up onto her balcony went into her room and she wouldn't even look at him. He's going out of his mind. The only thing that's keeping him sane is the fact that she is still wearing the "T" necklace. At school she's quiet and refuses to eat with us or talk to us. Her teachers are concerned. But all she cares about it what they did to you. No one will tell her. They're all ashamed."

Ryan just stared at his sister.

"Please Ryan, talk to her."

That was a week ago. Gabi still hadn't spoken to anyone. Neither had Ryan.

Gabi walked into the lunchroom and looked around. She saw her friends at their usual table. She hadn't eaten there in over a week. She wasn't even sure if she would be welcomed. Troy probably hated her after she refused to see him when he came to visit her. Or when he called every night. But she couldn't speak to him. Troy and everyone else had done something to Ryan. But she missed her friends. And she had tried to talk to Ryan. He wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't answer her calls or see her when she came over. And she hadn't even done anything. Why was everything so messed up? Troy, Ryan, her friends? Gabi dropped her tray with a crash and ran out of the lunchroom crying.

"Gabi, stop!" Taylor yelled

"Gabi, wait, hang on!" Sharpay said.

"Gabi!" Troy called as he swung around on his stool and took off after her.

Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and the rest of the group stood around a bench outside the front of the school. They had skipped their afternoon classes to try and find Gabi, but now that the last bell was about to ring they were trying to figure out what to do. Ryan sat on the fountain, watching them. They couldn't see him from where he was sitting but he could see them. He too wanted to make sure Gabi was okay. She had a reputation for taking off or running away from her problems. No body wanted that to happen.

"Shit! I can't find her anywhere" said Troy, kicking the ground.

"I checked the bathrooms, the locker room, the stage, the dressing rooms, the music room…" said Sharpay softly.

"I checked the classrooms and the library." said Taylor.

"I checked the gym." offered Chad.

"Chad!" said Taylor.

"What?" he said.

"She wouldn't be there".

"Why not?"

"When does she ever go to the gym except to watch basketball practice or a game?" Taylor asked.

"I'm just trying to help." Chad said.

"I know you are. And I'm really grateful." said Troy.

"But the gym Chad?" asked Taylor. "She never goes in there."

"Wait, she does! Come on." said Troy and everyone followed him as he ran into the building.

Ryan went home. He would hear from Sharpay later. He was sure nobody wanted him around anyways and he would only cause problems.

Troy sprinted towards the stairs to the gym. He flung open the doors and ran inside. As he reached the doors that he and Gabi had stood before just a week before he stopped. This was their spot, if there even was a "their" anymore.

"I would appreciate it if everyone could just wait here. This is our spot" Troy said while trying not to blush "and if she is there I don't want to ruin it by having everyone go in. Please, wait." Zeke nodded his head in understanding and everyone else agreed. Jason pulled Kelsi over to him and wrapped and arm around her and buried his face in her neck. He was sad for their friends but was so happy that he was so simple. This way, Kelsi could read him like a book and never worry about fighting.

Troy opened the door and made his way up the short set of stairs before he reached the door to the storage room. He paused their, and took a deep breath. As Troy reached for the doorknob, he heard a sound coming from behind the door. He pushed it open and found Gabi curled p into a little ball on the mats.

"Oh, Troy" Gabi sobbed before throwing herself into his arms. Troy held Gabi tightly against him, stroking her hair and kissing her face and forehead as Gabi sobbed and mumbled into his shirt.

"Shh, shh." he said while slowly lowering himself down onto the mats.

They sat like that for a couple of minuets until Gabi got her breathing under control. The gang had quietly climbed up to the doors during this time, being careful to be quiet and not disturb them.

"I hate you." came Gabi's muffled voice from Troy's chest.

"I love you." Troy said. It was the first time he had said it to her though he had known it for a while.

"What?" asked Gabi, looking up. Her checks were stained with tears and her hair was a mess but to Troy she had never looked so beautiful, lying there in is arms, emotional.

"I, Troy Zachary Bolton, love you Gabrielle Maria Montez." he whispered, running his fingers across her checks, wiping away her tears.

"I love you too." she said.

Troy bent down to kiss her and the gang explode in cheers. Gabi looked up and smiled sheepishly at them. Taylor came running over and sat down on Gabi's other sides and hugged her.

"Oh, girlie, what a week we had. I missed you." she said, hugging her.

"I missed you too, all of you." Gabi said, looking at her closet friends above her.

"But" said Sharpay, "There some things we need to talk about."

Troy stood up and pulled Gabi up with him.

"I don't want to talk about this here" he said, "Not in our special place"

Everyone was sitting on the gym floor, waiting for someone to start speaking. Gabi was sitting in between Troy's legs feeling almost happy. She needed to know what was going on.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

No one answered her.

"Troy?" she said.

"It wasn't Troy" said Chad.

"Yea," said Jason.  
"It was us." Zeke admitted, but not before h had taken Sharpay's hand He didn't want to lose her over this. He saw what it had done to Troy.

"What did you do?" Gabi asked slowly.

"Well, we had a talk with him."

"About you."

"About me?"

"The way he was acting towards you." Chad said.

'What do you mean?" Gabi asked.

"The flirting, the way he put his arm around you, the way he was touching you, the way - " Chad said

"Wait!" Gabi interrupted. "It isn't like that. We're just friends, he doesn't like me like that, it isn't -"

"No, Gabi," sad Sharpay. "It is. He loves you. He's in love with you. What you did for him this summer was more then anyone has ever done for him. More then I ever did."

"Besides, who cant help falling in love with you?" said Troy.

Gabi was in shock. "Troy," she said, turning around. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't do anything. I promise. Please, believe me I - "

"I know. Don't worry. This isn't your fault, this isn't his fault, this isn't anyone's fault." Troy said burying his face in her hair.

"I feel awful." Gabi whispered, reaching out her hand to Sharpay. "I love your brother, but like a brother."

"I know, and so does he. But, it has just been hard." Sharpay said, squeezing Gabi's hand. "He'll survive. But I think we better all go home and give you guys some privacy. He'll be at home. I'll call you tonight Gabi."

Everyone stood up, walking off in their couples. (Jordan walked with Martha. He was fitting right in.)

As everyone exited the gym, Gabi lay back, her head on Troy's chest.

"I've missed you." he said.

"I've missed you too" she whispered, while kissing the back of his hand.

"If I lost you, I thought I had lost you, if I ever lose you, this was the worst week of my life. Please promise me that you aren't leaveing me, for Ryan, for anyone." Troy said, unable to form a complete sentence.

"I'm not leaving you. Not for Ryan, not for Prince Charming, not for Hercules. I love you Troy."

Gabi felt Troy let out a breath he was holding.

"Come, lets go back to my house." Gabi said. "and I'll show you just how much I love you."

"But, your mom is home." Troy said.

"Nope, she left me this week to go to New York for 2 months. She says its for her job, but I think its because her new boyfriend lives in New York. Anyways, she left. And I'm okay with it. Because I have you to keep me safe and warm. Will you sleep at my house tonight? I need you."

Okay, so im kinda excited for the next couple chapters. And now I have more time to update. So leave a good review and you'll get a new chapter! Deal? Deal.

Also, Jordan's part going to get bigger. And more complicated. And the story is going to heat up fast. And get a little angsty. Just the way I like it.

The faster you review, the faster it gets hot.


	5. Too Many Kisses

This is my disclaimer. And my plea for Zac Efron to marry me. Just Kidding.

Anyways, here's chapter 5.

Troy looked at Gabi, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide. Gabi stood quietly in front of him, not sure what to say. Neither of them said anything for a minuet.

Gabi reached out a hand, touching Troy's hair, trailing her hand down his face. She bit her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry." she stammered "I thought it would be what you wanted, I mean something you would want to hear. I thought that - ".

"Oh, Gabi. Of course it's what I want to hear. But I don't want to make you say something like that. I don't want you to say that because you feel you have to. " he replied.

Gabi's face spilt into a big grin. "Oh, believe me." she said. "It's what I want. Tomorrow's Saturday. Call your parents. Tell them your going to Chad's."

"Are you sure?" Troy asked, wanting to make sure that this is what she really wanted. He didn't know what she had heard from other people at school. He didn't want to make her do something just because she thought that it was expected of her. Because of who, well who he was.

Gabi leaned up and kissed him instead of saying anything. She reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Call your parents. And call Chad to make sure he knows. Let's go."

"Oh, Ms. Montez. Who knew you were so seductive?" Troy said as he dialed his home number.

"Hey, dad." Troy said "I was wondering if I could sleep at Chad's tonight?"…

Gabi and Troy were walking to his car. Gabi's mom had left money for a cab home but Gabi was glad she wouldn't have to spend it. Troy was so much better then any amount of money her mom could have left. He was there for Gabi. Like her mom used to be.

Troy opened her door for her before going around to the other side and climbing into the car. He was smiling to himself. 'If I had known today was going to end up like this, after the week we had… wow.' When Troy got in, Gabi was already in control of the music.

"Hey!" Troy protested. "My car, my music." Gabi gave him a look that clearly said, 'Yeah Right.'

"Just kidding." he said. "But seriously, no Jonas Brothers"

"To late!" Gabi giggled as music came through the speakers.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,   
When you look me in the eyes. _

"Oh my god, that Joe Jonas. He's so hot." Gabi said.

"Hey!" Troy protested. "Boyfriend, right here. Remember me? Driving you home, staying over, loves you?"

"Oh Troy," Gabi said. "Don't be silly. Joe Jonas is like an icon. Don't get jealous over someone I'll never meet."

"Still, do you have to obsess about him right in front of me?" Troy grumbled, looking at the road in front of him as he slowed down at a red light with a grumpy expression on his face.

Gabi leaned over and kissed his check, his neck and then his lips. Troy didn't respond. Gabi kissed him deeper, sticking her tongue into his mouth, then lightly flickered her tongue against his neck.

Troy still didn't respond.

Gabi giggled at how absurd he was being. 'I mean,' she thought. 'He is so much hotter then Joe Jonas. But this is to funny to let go'.

The light changed to green and Troy drove forward, still grumpy. Gabi giggled again, sitting next to him. They drove in silence for a couple of minuets before pulling up at another red light. There were no cars next to them on either side. This time, Gabi wasn't going to let him continue to be grumpy. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned across the partition between the seats. Moving herself into his lap, facing him, she started to kiss him.

Troy half responded before saying "Gabi, I got to drive. Get off".

"Do you really want me to get off you Troy?" Gabi whispered against his neck, letting her warm breathe tickle his throat. "I kind of like this seat more" she said while letting one of her hands drop from around his neck onto his pants. "I mean, its much more comfortable and the views better." she whispered.

"Oh god Gabi," Troy said. "your so wicked. Beautiful, hot, smart, but wicked." Troy started to kiss her back, pulling her closer to him.

After about three minuets, Gabi pushed herself off Troy and back into her seat. As she rebuckeled her seatbelt, as if nothing had just happened, as if she and her boyfriend hadn't just physically attacked each other in broad daylight, in public, in the middle of the road, she said "hey, the light's green again. That means go."

When Troy didn't respond Gabi looked over at him. He was sitting there with his eyes half closed, breathing heavily.

"Hey Troy?" Gabi asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

'Hmm?"

"Green means go." she said.

"Uh? Oh right." He said, pushing down on the pedal.

They drove the rest of the way to Gabi's house, not saying much, just enjoying each others company. But from the look of the front of Troy's pants, he was enjoying Gabi's a lot, like a lot more.

When they finally arrived at the Montez house, Gabi and Troy got out of the car. Troy grabbed Gabi's hand as they walked up the driveway. When they entered the house, Gabi went to put her bag down. But as she was turning around, she was pushed against the wall. Troy had her pinned, and was kissing her, her neck, her shoulders, her face. Gabi responded eagerly.

"That," panted Troy between kisses, 'in the car, was the hottest thing I've ever done. Where did that come from?"

"You" whispered Gabi. "c'mon. Let's go upstairs."

Two hours later, Gabi's cell phone went off on her night table where she had dropped it when she and Troy had flung themselves on her bed. She sat up and looked at Troy who was lying next to her.

'He looks so good in just his boxer' thought Gabi. 'Ugh, I'm never going to be able to look at him again and not want to get him in his boxers.'

"Do you have to answer it?" he asked, clearly upset that she had left his arms and was now crawling towards the other side of the bed, reaching for her phone.

"It could be important" she said, giggling. "Besides, I'll only take a minuet."

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Gabi, it's Sharpay."

Sharpay sat on her bed with the phone pressed between her shoulder and ear. She was painting her toenails a new shade of pink in preparation for her date with Zeke later.

"Hey!" said Gabi.

"So I talked to my brother," Sharpay said "And he wanted me to tell you that he isn't mad you."

"Oh, that's good. I was worried and - hang on one sec okay?"

"Sure" said Sharpay.

Then she started to laugh as she heard through the phone a very muffled voice say:

"Troy stop it. I'm on the phone!"

"But you look so hot, sitting there."

"Troy!"

"Oh, Gabi, you look so good.."

"Troy!"

Then Sharpay heard a thud as the phone dropped and giggling then a voice said :

"Sharpay?"

"Oh, hi Troy!" Sharpay said,

"Can she call you back? I mean -" he said.

"No! Sharpay, I can talk. Troy can wait." came Gabi's voice from the background. "Troy, give me the phone!"

"Fine," grumbled Troy. "But how do you expect me to leave you alone when your dressed like that?'

"OH! Dressed like what?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing! I mean, not nothing, I mean I'm just like sitting here, and - wait, why did you call?"

"Oh right. Well, I was going to talk to you about Ryan -"

The giggling stopped. Sharpay heard Troy freeze and get off the bed. Gabi got really quiet. Then she heard a door slam.

"Troy!" Gabi called out.

"Sorry," said Sharpay.

"It's okay." Gabi replied. "He's going to have to get over this. Ryan is one of my closet friends, and will always be one. However, Troy knows I pick him. I love him. And I love Ryan, but as a brother. And Troy knows all this. So I don't know why he has to act like a baby."

"It's going to be hard" Sharpay said. "Zeke was telling me on the ride home how hard it was to see me chasing after Troy but he got over it, and now I've never been happier. Troy will get over it."

"I hope so. So, what did Ryan say?"

"Well, it isn't perfect. He told me that he loves you, like is in love with you. And he really thought he had a chance. And that is why this hurts him so much. But he is happy you're back with you're friends. He was worried you were going to take off and never come back. We all were. He says he'll try to talk to you sometime next week, before Chad's weekend party. But, Gabi, don't push him. He'll talk when he's ready."

"It just hurts me so much, not being able to talk to him. I mean, I could tell him anything, I mean I, I can tell him anything. Stuff that I can't tell Troy. Stuff I can't tell the girls. I wish he hadn't fallen in love with me. This makes it to hard."

"Look, Gabi, I'm sure he wishes that too. But he did. So be gentle with him. I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

CLICK.

Gabi sat staring at her cell phone. A tear ran down her face, landing on her phone, on the screensaver of her and Troy, a picture from the golf course.

'Why is the second week of senior year so difficult. It isn't supposed to be like this.'

Gabi looked out her window, and saw Troy playing at the basketball hoop she had got her mom to install during the summer. Gabi got up and walked onto her balcony.

"Troy!" she called.

Troy didn't say anything, didn't look, up just chucked the ball at the hoop where it ricochet off.

"Troy!" she called again.

No response.

"Troy Zachary Bolton! Look at me right now or else!"

Troy looked up at her and Gabi could see that his eyes were all red and puffy. He had tear streaks going down his face.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Oh, Troy" Gabi whispered to herself. Troy went back to playing/chucking the basketball. Gabi stood there for a second before going back into her room, down the stairs, and out the back door. She walked over to the hoop and stopped there for a second, watching Troy who was looking at her. She went towards him, took the basketball out of his hands and dropped it on to the ground where it bounced and rolled away. It was so quiet, each bounce sounding as loud as a thunder clap. Gabi lifted her hands and wound them around Troy's neck. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Troy, deeply, passionately, with every ounce of love, trust, respect, and dependence on him that she felt. Troy responded after a second and she could taste his tears as he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him, the two of them standing in her back yard, Troy in his boxers, she is her bra and jeans. After a minuet, Troy pulled back to look at her. He set her down gently and took her hand. He put his other hand under her jaw, by her neck and tilted her eyes up to his. He opened his mouth to speak first, to apologize, to explain, but she surprised him by cutting him off and speaking first.

"I want to make love to you Troy. I want to show you how much YOU mean to ME. I want to take you upstairs and never leave my bed. I love you so much Troy, and I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to prove to you that you'll never have to doubt me, that you'll always be able to trust me, that you'll always be able to love me."

Troy didn't say anything for a minuet. His inner emotions were wrestling with themselves, she could see it plainly n his face. She knew him better then anybody.

Troy wanted to just say yes, he wanted to grab Gabi, throw her over his shoulder and rush upstairs. He knew that he was in love, had known for a very long time. But he had never told Gabi that he wanted to have sex with her. He didn't want to pressure her. He figured they would have years together, and he would wait. But he wanted to so badly. But here she was, offering herself. He didn't want to say no, but he didn't want to say yes. If it wasn't what she really wanted, if it was a guilt offering, then it wasn't the right time.

"Gabi, are you sure? I don't want to do this because you feel guilty, or feel like you need to. I will wait forever for you. I hope you know this. We can forget this conversation ever happened, we can go out to dinner and then I can go home or come back here, whatever you want. Please don't do this because you need to. It's a big step, you bringing me here, inviting me into your room, letting me sleep next to you. You don't need to do anything else. "

"I want to."

"I mean you can go - Wait, what? You want to? Are you sure? Really?!?!?"

"Troy, let's go upstairs. But one day, I want to hear the truth behind all these stories." Gabi grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the house.

Monday (3rd week at school), Lunch

Everyone was sitting at the table (Jordan too), with a space in between Kelsi and Sharpay where Ryan was clearly supposed to be sitting. No one mentioned it, but every now and then Gabi would shot a look at the seat. Troy ignored it, tightening his arm around her waist every time.

Then silence fell over the table. Ryan had walked through the door of the cafeteria. He looked around, saw his friends, and stopped. After a second, he turned around and walked out. Gabi shot out of her seat, standing, trying to see over everyone's head. She moved to run after him when Troy grabbed her arm.

"I can trust you, right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." she whispered. "Do you want to come?"

"No. I don't want to see him"

"Troy, he is going to come back into our lives, my life, you'll need to see him everyday".

"I know, but not yet. He tried to steal the most important thing in my life from me, if I see him now, it'll hurt."

Gabi kissed him before walking out of the cafeteria.

As Gabi walked through the doors of the cafeteria she saw Ryan walking away from her, towards the auditorium. She hurried after him.

"Ryan!" she called.

Ryan turned around, saw Gabi, and stopped. Gabi caught up to him and stood in front of him.

"Ryan." she said. "Ryan look at me."

"No." he said, softly.

"Why?"

"I love you."

Gabi's breath caught in her throat. Ryan looked up at her then quickly looked down.

"I love you too. But I love you like a brother."

"Then we can't be friends. I can't see you everyday, knowing that you're not mine, that you'll never be mine. It wont work."

"Ryan, don't do this to me. I can't lose you."

"So don't lose me. Love me." he yelled

"I can't do that." she said softly

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. I don't love you like that."

"Why not?"

"Because I love Troy."

"Why?"

"You can't pick who you love."

"If there was no Troy -"

"If there was no Troy, in an alternate universe, we might have been very happy. But we'll never know because I do love Troy."

Ryan look at Gabi, and started to cry.

"Ryan -"

"Give me a memory."

"What? Ryan, no don't do -"

"Please, if I can only be friends with you, let me have something."

"Ryan, I can't do this. It's wrong."

"It's not wrong. It's the only way I can ever look at you again. The only way we canever be friends again."

Gabi took a deep breath and thought for a second.

"Do you promise" she said "that if this happens, it'll never happen again, we'll be friends, and nobody, I mean nobody will ever know?"

"Promise. And then I'll try and forget it. I'll try and stop."

Gabi closed her eyes and leaned forward, lightly kissing Ryan on the lips. As she was puling away, Ryan wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist, pulling her closer, sticking his tongue in her mouth. Gabi moaned and Ryan ran his fingers through her hair. After a second, Gabi pushed Ryan away.

"No. Ryan, that wasn't fair."

"Gabi, the way you responded, the feeling, the -"

"No Ryan, it wasn't what it sounded like, what it felt like."

Ryan sighed.

"Okay," he said. "But you're amazing. That kiss was amazing. I'll never forget that."

A single tear rolled down Gabi's face as she and Ryan headed into the lunchroom. Neither of them noticed Jordan standing there with a look of pleasure on his face. He walked in after them.

As Gabi sat down at the table, Ryan sat in his seat, Jordan in his, Troy wrapped his arm around Gabi, avoiding eye contact with Ryan.

After the bell rang, Ryan asked Chad, Zeke and Jason to stick around for a second. He apologized to them and promised that he would always have their backs because they were obviously good friends. The three boys apologized too for being so dramatic and promised that they would always have Ryan's back. Chad asked Ryan if he was coming to his party that weekend.

"What party?" Ryan asked.

"Well my parents are going out of town and said I could have a few friends over. So I invited the basketball team, the cheerleaders, the decathlon team, the potheads, and well everyone that were friendly with. Our group is welcome to sleep over and mostly everyone except Jason is sleeping over. Oh and Jordan is sleeping over. He seems really cool and I think he is going to be a really big part of our group. Anyways, you should come and sleep over."

"Yea, sure" said Ryan. "Hey, do you guys think Troy is going to forgive me?"

"Um," said Zeke.

"Not yet. Give it time" said Jason.

"He'll realize that nothing happened between you and Gabi and you couldn't help it." said Chad. "I mean, it isn't like you guys hooked up or secretly dated. It just got a little emotional."

"Yea…" said Ryan. "You're right. I'll give him some time to cool off."

Okay, so I wrote this like 3 days ago but haven't had time to post it. Hopefully ill have 6 up by tonight or tomorrow. Reviews r of course welcomed and make things go faster. Hint Hint. Also, would you guys refer long chapters every now and then or short chapters quicker ish?


	6. Gabi, meet my friends

Friday, Last Period, Homeroom

Everything had gone back to normal. Except Gabi. No one noticed except Troy and Ryan. And only Ryan knew why.

All the kids standing around, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Finally!" Chad said. " It's the weekend! My parents left this morning, the party is tonight, and we are going to have so much fun!" Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor and pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the check.

"I am so bummed I can't sleep over! I hate that I have to go to California in the morning. Who wants to go to California?" Jason complained while Kelsi leaned against him.

"Yea, it's so unfair." She said. "All the other guys are staying over. I'll have to sleep all by myself."

"Ahh, Kelsi, don't make this harder then it has to be!" Jason said, while all their friends looked at the two of them, smiling. "I want to be there, you know that."

"It's just a shame because I'm going to be wearing the …" At this point Kelsi leaned over and whispered into Jason's eye while giggling. She pulled away with a smirk and looked at Jason who had look of pain on his face.

"You're wearing that to sleep in and I wont be there?" Jason moaned. "Oh god, I hate my life."

All the girls giggled, they had helped Kelsi pick out her first sexy pajama yesterday. Sharpay had declared that Kelsi needed to spice up her life and get a little sexy. Kelsi had protested saying that she and Jason hadn't even talked about sex yet to which Taylor replied that "While you guys may not have talked about it doesn't mean that he hasn't thought about it."

"Wait, did you and Chad have sex yet?" Kelsi had asked.

"Nope. But we talked about it." she replied "In typical male fashion he's all for it but I want to wait a little bit. But that doesn't mean that I'm not bringing my sexist pajamas to the party tomorrow"

Kelsi had then looked at Sharpay with a questioning look.

"Nope, not yet. I'm ready but Zeke wants to wait. He wants to make it special. I guess I understand. We've only been together 2 months but I feel like is been so much longer."

Martha had shaken her head, explaining that as she wasn't dating anyone, and the boy she used to like was head over heels for another (at which Gabi had given her a look) she wasn't in the right position to be having sex. Besides, Martha explained that she was thinking about waiting for marriage.

"Unless that cute boy Jordan was interested, right?" Sharpay had said, causing Martha to blush.

"No, I think I'm going to take some time off from boys." Martha said. "Focus on school and dancing. I mean college apps are due soon and I need to finish them."

All the girls had agreed, getting off the subject of boys and on to college to which Gabi was grateful. She hadn't told anyone that she and Troy had had sex, or that it was amazing and that they had done it every day this week. She wasn't sure if he had told Chad, but if Taylor didn't know, then she thought he probably hadn't. Besides, college was a safer topic with the girls. She and Taylor were applying to all the same schools. Harvard, Yale, Cornell, Princeton, NYU, USC, MIT, Duke, and U of A. Duke was a secret. She and Taylor were applying there without telling their boyfriends, as a kind of surprise/ an unspoken wish to the future being okay between them. East High required U of A. But Gabi and Taylor really didn't want to go there. With Troy, and now Chad being heavily recruited, they were afraid. Gabi had sat and thought for a long time about what would happen if Troy went there. She loved him, really loved him, wanted to be together forever with him, but couldn't sacrifice her future for him. Taylor felt the same way with Chad. That's why Duke would be perfect. But Troy would have to get there on a basketball scholarship or else he wouldn't be able to afford it. Chad needed it even more, he had the money but not the grades. But basketball started Monday, after this weekend.

So when Troy repeatedly asked Gabi if she was okay, Gabi explained it off as nervousness about his first game or college, or her mom not being home. In truth, she was nervous for his first game, and college but she was happy that her mom wasn't home. She had never been so happy with Troy. It only bothered her that after they fell asleep she saw herself kissing Ryan. The first time that had happened she had gotten up and walked to the bathroom and cried. Gabi had thought about that kiss and the way she responded. She knew that she loved Ryan like a brother, but she loved Troy like a lover and a best friend. So she wasn't questioning her feelings for Troy or Ryan. But the way she responded, she was afraid of that. She had meant what she said. Alternate universe Gabi and Ryan were probably very happy together. But in this world, she was with Troy. She was worried about Ryan and if he would ever tell anyone. She didn't want to hurt Troy. But she didn't want to hurt Ryan. She was glad that no one else knew. She had to fix this situation though. And soon. It was all too unstable. And she had to stop arguing with herself in circles. Gabi pulled herself back into the conversation in homeroom.

"So, I was thinking" Chad was saying "You guys can all get there around 7. Most people are coming around 7:30-8 but this way you guys can put your stuff away in the guest rooms you want. And then you guys can help me set up. I have to bring all the alcohol from under the sports stuff in the storage house into the main house. I had to hide it there so my parents wouldn't find it."

Everyone agreed as the bell rang.

"So," Troy said, as they walked towards Gabi's locker. "I'll pick you up at 6:45?"

Troy wasn't going back to Gabi's today. He had told her this morning that he had to go do a interview for U of A with the coach and dean. His dad said it was just for appearances but Troy was nervous about it. Gabi, in wishing him good luck, had caused them to be late to school, and Chad had had to avoid Coach Bolton who had been looking for his son.

"Actually, Taylor is going to drive me since Chad isn't picking her up and I'm on the way." she said. In truth, Ryan had dropped a note in her locker today that he wanted to come by and talk to her about what happened. He had promised to leave by 6:00 and that she should get Taylor to drive her just in case. "but don't worry, I'll see you there. And we're going to have all night together…" she whispered to him. "I got some new stuff at the mall yesterday. You'll love it."

"Gabi! Now I have to go do an interview with that in my mind!" Troy said. "I'll be lucky if I don't get 'excited' during the interview!"

Gabi laughed out loud at that statement. They had reached his car, as he was going to drive her home before heading home himself.

As they drove back to her house, Gabi thought about what she was going to say to Ryan to make sure that he was okay with everything and that their friendship was okay.

When they pulled up to her house, she climbed out of Troy's truck and closed the door.

"Hey, are we okay?" asked Troy. "You were awfully quiet."

"We've never been better. I love you Mr. Bolton." Gabi said, hoping that after tonight it would be true.

As Gabi packed her bag for that night, she looked at her clock. 4:30. Ryan was supposed to be here any minuet. She zipped up her bag and brought it down stairs. As she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she caught a view of herself in the mirror. Her hair was loose and curly but with an extra bounce. She was wearing a cute top, a black corset type top with red ribbons(in honor of the Wildcats) tying up her back. Her new jeans fit her perfectly and went with her high black boots. Her 'T' necklace looked so perfect laying there against her skin. She held it as she looked in the mirror. Hopefully Troy would like her outfit.

DING DONG.

Gabi breathed deeply as she went to answer the door. She grabbed the doorknob and turned the knob. As she opened the door she gasped. Jordan was standing there, leaning against the doorway, dressed for the party with a smile on his face.

"Jordan!" Gabi said.

"Hey." Jordan replied, still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Gabi asked.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he said, walking past her, into her house.

"Um, yea sure." said Gabi. "But um, I'm actually expecting someone. So -"

"Oh, you mean Ryan?" he said. "Ryan won't be coming."

"What do you mean? And how did you know I was expecting Ryan?"

"Because Ryan didn't write that note, I did." he said, sitting down on her couch.

"What?!?!" Gabi said, standing by her couch with her arms crossed over her chest staring at Jordan.

"Besides, do you think that Troy, East High's Golden Boy Basketball Star would really like it if he knew that his girlfriend was meeting up with Ryan, the boy who was trying to steal his girlfriend without her telling him about it? Hmm? I don't think so." Jordan asked, while starring at Gabi in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable.

Gabi was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Finally she found her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't lie to Troy, I didn't kiss Ryan." she said quietly.

"Maybe you didn't lie to Troy about meeting Ryan," Jordan said while standing up and moving around Gabi, "but neither does film." (AN: Vona, I kind of changed my mind. Sorry!)

At those words, Jordan walked over to Gabi's VCR and popped in a dvd. On screen showed Gabi kissing Ryan, and Ryan pulling her closer. You could hear the sound of Ryan and Gabi's moan and see how Ryan ran his hands through Gabi's hair. The tape ended before Gabi pushed him away.

Gabi stood there, staring, speechless. Jordan walked to stand behind her and ran his hands down Gabi's arms. She shuddered and pushed away. She ran over to the dvd player and ejected the disc and broke it in half. Jordan laughed.

"Do whatever you want to it." he said. "Why do you think it took me a week to come to you? I had to make copies. Lots of copies. And I handed them out to some of my friends. So, besides tonight being perfect timing, right before my new friends party, I had some stuff to do. Speaking of, my friends want to meet you. Take a ride with me."

"No." Gabi said.

"No? Really? Gabi, I promise you that if you don't come with me Troy will see this video in less then an hour. And do you really want that?"

"No."

"Then get in the car. Don't worry, we'll get to Chad's in time. And no, I'M not going to hurt you. C'mon Gabi."

"Don't call me that." Gabi said, walking towards the door.

'Now, now, don't be mean." Jordan said grabbing on to Gabi's arm. "By the way, you look so hot tonight. Did I tell you that?" Gabi stiffened in Jordan's grip and tried to pull away. Jordan just grabbed tighter. At the door he swung Gabi around and pushed her against the door. A tear slipped down Gabi's face. Jordan touched Gabi's necklace.

"My friends are going to like this." he said. "And this." He grabbed Gabi's butt with his other hand.

Gabi slapped him and pushed him away. Jordan took a step back and eyed Gabi with a look of lust.

"No, no. Don't do that again. Understand?" He said, stepping back towards her and grabbing a lock of her hair. She nodded.

Jordan picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He pushed her out the door and into is car.

As Gabi sat down in the passenger's seat, she started to cry silently. Jordan moved around to the other side of the car and got into the driver's side.

"Gabriella, don't cry. It isn't going to help anything." he said as he turned the car on. "Call Taylor. Tell her that you'll be a little late and you'll meet her at Chad's."

Gabi didn't do anything.

Jordan reached over and placed his hand on Gabi's thigh, pinching it.

"Do it!" he said. Gabi made the call.

After that she didn't say anything just looked out the window. After of about 5 minuets of driving in silence, Gabi turned to Jordan and asked:

"What do you want? Why are you doing all this?"

"A championship." he replied.

"What?"

"I want the championship I never got."

"But," Gabi said, "You can do that. Being a East High Wildcat will get you that championship."

'I don't want the championship as a 'Wildcat'." he said, "I want it as a Knight."

"But, you're not a Knight…" Gabi trailed off. "Oh my god, you're willing to ruin my life and Troy's life and all the people that have been so nice to you over a championship?"

"Do you know how it feels to be the first team in years to not beat the East High Wildcats? What better revenge then hurting their leader? Through the one person he loves the most?"

Gabi stared at Jordan in disbelief.

"When I found out my parents were moving and I would be transferred I was so pissed off. But then Tony, maybe you know him? The West High Captain? Anyways, Tony thought of this plan and heard that there was one girl who Troy Bolton would do anything for. So we set out to hurt him. And you, the beautiful, sexy, smart, Gabriella Montez fell right into my hands. True, I had to trick the security guard into giving me the tape, but it couldn't have gone better. Tony will want to thank you."

"What do you mean, thank me? I don't know him."

"Not yet, but.." Jordan said as he turned off the road.

Jordan pulled the car up in front of a building, a school building decorated in blue and yellow, a school where a banner proudly proclaimed that this was "Knight Territory".

"Get out." said Jordan, as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Jordan, I can't go in there." Gabi said, shaking in fear. All this was to mush for her to handle.

"Shut up Montez. Some people just want to meet you." he said, getting out of the car.

"No."

"Montez, 2 things. One, stop telling me no. Two, get out of the car and shut up."

Gabi got out f the car slowly. Jordan grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him. They walked through darkened hallways, past empty classrooms, and into a gym. In the gym, there were 4 boys shooting hoops. All wearing blue and yellow. All taller then her.

As the door slammed behind them, the boys stopped. The tallest, broke into a grin and walked over to Jordan.

"Jordan, nice to see you man. We miss you around here! The team hasn't been the same since you left." he said as he gave Jordan a high five and a man hug.

"Thanks Tony. I miss it here. It's weird wearing red. Anyways, I brought someone for you to meet." At that, Jordan turned around and looked behind him. Gabi hadn't moved from the door of the gym.

"Well, well, well. You must be the famous Gabriella Montez." Tony said, advancing towards her. "Quiet a nice little video I watched this week. To short for my liking though. And you are much hotter in person." Tony had now backed Gabi into a corner. His hand shot out and grabbed a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Come meet the rest of the 2008 starting line up. You'll be seeing a lot of us." he said, pulling her by her hair towards the center of the gym.

"Ow!" Gabi cried as she walked with Tony.

As Tony introduced her to the rest of the Knights, he had his arm around her waist, his hand on her butt. Gabi didn't say anything, didn't look up. She was willing to do all this for Troy, just so Troy would never get hurt by what she had done.

"So, Ms. Montez, I guess well be seeing a lot more of you in the future. I like this top. But, you should wear it with blue ribbons." Tony said as he forced her chin up. "I think its time that you and Jordan head over to the Wildcat party that I hear is happening tonight. Have fun." he said with an evil sneer.

As Jordan started to walk away, Gabi walked after him. After about 2 feet, Tony called:

"Oh, and Gabi?"

Gabi turned around ready to tell him not to call her that when Tony grabbed both her arms and pulled him into her, smashing his lips on hers. A bright flash of light confirmed that someone had just taken a picture. Gabi bit his lip and pulled away.

"You little piece of shit!" Tony yelled, pulling back to strike her.

"Tony! Don't." Jordan said, grabbing Tony's arm. "Everyone is going to see. They'll ask questions".

Tony shot Gabi a look and turned back and picked up a basketball.

"Lets go Montez. We're going to be late." Jordan said.

As Jordan dropped Gabi off a block away from Chad's he told her that he would be watching her all night and if he thought that she said anything to anybody about what had happened, all it took was a whispered word and a slip of a dvd into the right hands and all her friends would know. Gabi promised that she wouldn't say anything. Jordan drove slowly next to her the whole way to the party. He walked in a little ahead of her, watching as she entered the house. Troy found hr right away and swept her up into a hug, twirling her around as he kissed her. Gabi smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and didn't leave his side all night.

After the last guest that wasn't sleeping over had left, Chad, Taylor, Troy, Gabi, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, and Jordan gathered around in the living room.

"Well, I guess its time we all head up to bed." Chad said.

Taylor shot him a look that clearly said 'you just want to see my pajamas.'

"Well, night everyone!" Chad said, pulling Taylor up the stairs, to his room.

Everyone except Gabi and Jordan laughed. Jordan was staring at Gabi, Gabi was staring at the floor.

"Yea, lets get to bed." Troy said as he helped Gabi up.

The rest of the group agreed and they all followed up to their respective rooms.

Hop you guys liked it! I know, it might be too dramatic and angst in some places but that is how I'm going to write it. I hope I don't offend any one. But Jordan and Tony and the rest of the Knights are creeps. And that's how I'm going to write them.


	7. Chad's Party

Mandie, you are my inspiration.

Oh, look! A disclaimer.

Troy held Gabi's hand as they walked up the stairs to the main guestroom. Chad's house was huge. Not as big as the Evan's but big enough to be called a mansion. Troy had been in and out of here for his entire life, Chad's parents called him their adoptive son. As Troy found the room, he placed his hand on the doorknob, but before he turned it, he looked at Gabi.

"You didn't have fun tonight." he said sadly. "I really wanted you to have fun."

"No! I mean I did have fun," Gabi said. "I was just a little preoccupied."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked, turning the knob, entering the room.

'I need to tell you' Gabi thought as she pushed off her boots. She watched as Troy shrugged off his jacket, revealing his chest snug in a black polo. Gabi smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. She sat on the bed and sighed. Troy came up behind her and started to kiss her neck.

"Did I tell you," he said in between kisses "how hot you looked tonight?"

Gabi smiled as she felt Try begin to untie her ribbons from the back of her corset.

"These" kiss "red" kiss "ribbons" kiss "are" kiss "so" perfect" Troy said.

Gabi unbuttoned her jeans silently, trying not to move out of Troy's arms. After she finished, she stood up and wiggled out of her jeans, letting Troy see her cute red Wildcat underwear.

"I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable." she said while picking up her bag from where she had dropped it earlier in the night, during the party. She entered the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder, looking at Troy sitting on the bed. She smiled and blew him a kiss before closing the door.

Gabi set her bag down on the counter and looked at her self in the mirror. 'Gabi, you have got to figure this out. You need to tell Troy. Now. Before anything else happens. Go!' Gabi gave herself a look in the mirror and cracked open the bathroom door, ready to tell Troy everything.

But when Gabi looked out, she realized she couldn't tell him tonight. Troy had set out candles everywhere and had his back to the bathroom, scattering petals on the bed.

Gabi closed the door to the bathroom and looked at her self again.

'Chicken.' she thought. 'But I can't tell him now. Not tonight. Tomorrow. Soon. He's trying so hard, I don't want to spoil it.' Gabi said, trying to reason with her self. She reached into her bag and pulled the box with her "pajama" in it. She opened the box and shook them out. She gasped as something fell out of the folds of the materials. As Gabi went to pick it up, she dropped it back on the floor. It was a dvd with a note stuck to it. She knew what the dvd was but she hadn't read the note. Gabi bent over again and picked it up.

-Nice outfit. Maybe you'll wear it for us sometime! Hope you like the movie. Maybe you and Troy can watch it before you go to bed. Love Tony and Jordan. -

Gabi was shaking in anger as she looked at the note. She took the note and ripped it into tiny pieces, throwing them in the trash. The dvd she stuffed back into her bag. Gabi took a deep breath and put her "pajamas" on. They were cute and very sexy. It was a white tank top that was slightly see through with a flowy bottom that had a red ribbon tied at empire waist height. The bottoms were just red bikini style underwear. Gabi took one last look at her self in the mirror and opened the door.

The lights were dimmed down, and the petals were all over the bed and the floor. As she stepped out of the bathroom, softly closing the door behind her she called "Troy?".

"Wow" Troy said from his spot on the bed. He was sitting there without a shirt on and just a pair of black boxers. "Gabi, I am so lucky to be your boyfriend."

" I was just thinking that too" Gabi said giggling. 'I only wish it were true.' she thought as she walked towards the bed. As she reached Troy, he took her into his arms and stood up next to her. After kissing her on the lips he picked her up bridal style and lay her on the bed. He turned off the light completely and crawled over to her. Gabi looked up at him and saw the face of the man she loved reflected by candlelight. Then Troy lay down next to her and touched her shoulder. Gabi felt the heat from his hand that rolled off his body and went straight to her heart.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she said.

Troy took her hand and brought it up to his chest, she could feel the pounding of his heart.

Gabi was able to forget all about Ryan and the Knights for the next three hours. But then, as Troy settled himself on his back, one arm behind his head, his other arm around Gabi where she lay with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he fell asleep, all she could see was the image of Ryan kissing her while Tony had his hand around her waist. She shuddered, and Troy pulled her closer to him, thinking she was cold.

'Always so caring, even while he sleeps.' Gabi thought. She gently moved her self out of Troy's arms, slipping out of bed. She grabbed Troy's jacket off the back off the floor, slipping it over her shoulders and walking out of the room. She softly closed the door behind her and walked to one of the big windows with a window seat. Gabi climbed up and buried herself in the pillows. She looked out at the street, looking at the pool, remembering the party.

-Flashback-

"Cannon Ball!"

Chad had just jumped into the pool, splashing everyone that was sitting around. Over 100 people had shown up from all the different cliques of the school. Troy jumped in right after him, splashing Taylor and Gabi that were standing right there.

"Ahh!" shrieked Gabi, jumping back. Troy surfaced from the water, smiling at Gabi and Taylor as they both shot him evil looks. Chad swan over to the side of the pool and grabbed Taylor's hand. "Oh, no Mr. Danforth. No! Chad Stop!" Taylor yelled as Chad pulled her into the pool.

SPLASH!!

"Oh, you're so dead!" Taylor said as she surfaced. She swam after Chad, trying to dunk him.

Gabi sat down on a pool chair, well out of reach of a laughing Troy who was eyeing her.

"No way Mr. Bolton. I'm not wearing a bathing suit like Taylor, and I don't feel like getting wet. If you want to touch me, you're going to get out of the pool and dry off and then maybe, just maybe I'll kiss you." Gabi said laughing.

Troy stuck his tongue out at her but swam to the other side, to the stairs. Gabi smiled as she watched Troy get out of the pool. She noticed other girls watching him too but wasn't worried. She loved Troy and Troy loved her. And she was going to fix everything as soon as she could.

Gabi looked around the pool, at her friends having fun. Kelsi and Jason were dancing together by the edge of the dance floor, looking at each other. Zeke and Sharpay were making out on one of the chairs, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Martha was dancing with a cute guy from the decathlon team. Ryan was sitting by himself, drinking a beer, staring off into space. Gabi smiled to herself, as she looked at all her friends. Then a voice in her ear made her jump.

"You do look really hot tonight. You would be such a hot Knight cheerleader. I'm upset I'm not Troy, or Ryan. Who knows who you're going to sleep with tonight?" Jordan said, leaning down over her while touching her neck.

"Fuck off dick head." she whispered back, not looking at him.

"Careful Montez." he said, "You never know who could be watching."

Troy walked up to them at that moment with a questioning look on his face.

"Got it!" Jordan said loudly. "Oh, hey Troy."

"Got what?" Troy asked as he dropped his towel on the chair next to Gabi.

"Gabi had a mosquito on her neck." he explained. "I think I got it."

"Oh, good." Troy said while dropping down onto the end of Gabi's chair. "Thanks Jordan."

"No problem." Jordan said. "I'm going to go grab a beer. You want anything, Gabi (stressing her name), Troy?"

"I'm good. You?" Troy said to Gabi.

"No, I'm good. Thanks" Gabi said while shooting Jordan the fakest smile.

Jordan walked away but not before giving Troy a clap on the shoulder.

"So, I think I was promised something if I came over here Ms. Montez." Troy said while leaning in to kiss Gabi.

"Promised? I don't think -" Gabi was cut off as Troy's lips captured hers. "Mmmm.."

-End Flashback-

Gabi sighed, her breath making a frost appear on the window. She drew a heart on the window, then a smiley face, then a flower.

"That's cute," said a voice from behind her.

Gabi jumped and turned around. "Oh, Ryan. You scared me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to.," he said as he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder.

Gabi stiffened as he touched her. Ryan pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he said. "It wasn't fair of me to do what I made you do."

"Oh Ryan, I shouldn't have done it. I think I got caught up in thinking about alternate universe us that I wanted to see what it would be like."

"And?"

"I was right. I am in love with Troy. I feel guilty for kissing you. I should have never done that."

"I'll never tell. No one will ever now."

Gabi didn't say anything.

"I know you love Troy," Ryan continued. "But I love you too. Remember that."

Ryan leaned over and gave Gabi a quick kiss on her check. He turned and walked away, up to his room.

Gabi stood there for a couple more minuets.

Then she heard another voice.

"That was very touching." Jordan said from behind her. "It made me sick."

"Go away Jordan." Gabi said, turning towards him. "Leave me alone."

Jordan took a step closer and went to touch Gabi's check but Gabi shoved his hand away. Jordan grabbed both her hands in his and slammed her into the wall with her hands trapped above her in his grip.

"Don't ever try to hit me again." he said through clenched teeth. "In our little friendship, or whatever you want to call it, I make the rules. Got it?"

Gabi nodded her head, scarred. Jordan had gotten a look in his eyes that scarred her. Tony had the same look.

"So, I'm assuming were wearing those cute pajamas we saw earlier. Let's see." Jordan said as he pulled back the front of Troy's jacket.

"Oh, very hot. Would look better in blue and yellow, but we'll fix that in time." Jordan said as he ran his hand down Gabi's front, lightly touching her stomach and cupping her breast.

At that, Gabi pulled away, hitting her head against the wall.

"Stupid girl." Jordan laughed, releasing her. "Go back to bed Montez, I have no use for you tonight. I have some phone calls to make."

Gabi sprinted away up the stairs. She quietly opened the door to her room and crawled back into bed with Troy clinging to him, crying.

"Hey baby," Troy said, waking up. "You okay? Why you crying?"

"I'm okay, bad dream. But I'm better now. Go back to bed." Gabi replied.

Troy gathered Gabi to his side, fitting her head under his chin with his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you" Troy said.

Jordan chuckled as he moved away from the door, checking to make sure that Gabi hadn't said something.

Jordan opened his phone downstairs and dialed a number. "Hey, Tony." he said.

Jordan also didn't notice a blond boy quietly closing a door at the top of the stairs. A blond boy who loved that girl more then anything, a blond boy who had seen the whole thing, who understood a lot more now then he had when he woke up.

Okay, so I know its shorter then the others. And for that I apologize. But I think it's kind of emotional. No? Maybe? Let me know.

On a separate note, I know that I have about 23 reviews on this story. But I also see all the readers that don't review and just add to story alert. These two things are by far the greatest compliments I have ever received. When I find a great book or story that I cant put down, I take it everywhere with me. Since you cant take your computer everywhere (unless u have a new sexy iPhone which I do not) just by letting me know that you're reading my story or waiting for the next chapter makes me so happy. You guys make my day. Thank you!

Oh look! Another distraction! A review button! I wonder what happens when you click it….


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

Wow, I owe all of you an apology. It's been about a month since chapter 7. And believe me, I know it's awful. As an avid reader, I hate waiting for updates. But let me explain. First, I had midyears. Actually, I still have midyears. But, I knew I owed you guys a chapter about 2 weeks ago. So I sat down to write chapter 8 right after chapter 7. But I was tuck. You see, I know where I want this story to go, I know what I want to say, but this chapter was kind of a filler to get to the next one. The next couple of chapters are going to be angst-y, dramatic, and so emotional. This one is leading up to it. But I actually couldn't figure out what to write. So it took me forever. And then I finished it but I didn't like it 100. So I erased it and started over. And then I finished that draft but knew it needed to still be fixed. So I sent it to the best ff writer I know, Gizmo8us (who if you aren't reading, you should be!) to edit. And she turned it into the gem you see before you. Hope you all like it. I promise to send chapter 9 off to Gizmo by Thursday, so as son as she finishes it, I will post it right away, Lots of Love to all of you. -Bookworm.

* * *

This is me crying myself to sleep that HSM isn't mine and that these characters and the actors that portray them have nothing to do with me. Also, I am unfortunately not making any money off this. Shit. Also, for those of you who don't know, Zac was in the hospital this weekend, for an emergency appendicitis operation. Don't worry he's fine. And the pics of him and Vanessa leaving the hospital are so cute.

OH! and sorry about the spacing.

* * *

Gabi rubbed her eyes, slowly opening them into the bright sunlight of the room. It took her a second to remember where she was. The walls and the bed were different then home. But then she remembered the party and that she was at Chad's, with Troy. _Troy._ A smile crossed her face and she reached out her hand to touch Troy. However, her hand meet an empty space and rumpled sheets. Gabi rolled over and sat up.

"Troy?" she called. No answer.

"Troy?!?!!?" she called again.

"In here Gabi." she heard Troy's voice call from the bathroom. Gabi smiled as she crawled out of bed, pulled on a pair of Troy's boxer and an undershirt, and headed towards the bathroom. Troy was standing there in his towel, having just stepped out of the shower, with his towel around his waist, drops of water glistening down his back, facing the mirror. Gabi leaned into the doorway and looked at her boyfriend. Their eyes connected in the mirror. Troy grinned at her, letting his eyes wander over her body. It didn't make Gabi feel dirty, like it had when Tony or Jordan did it. Gabi's smile faded at the reminder of last night. 'He doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve him.'

"Gabi? Gabi!" Troy said.

"Oh! Sorry, I kind of spaced out." Gabi said. "What were you saying?"

"I said, take a quick shower, get dressed, and lets go downstairs for breakfast. I heard Chad already run downstairs. And Taylor was yelling at him to slow down, he was going to kill himself on the stairs, and he was like I'm hungry and well…I mean, you know our friends." Troy finished with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Breakfast. Okay." Gabi said as she moved over to the sink. Gabi began to brush her teeth as Troy continued to watch her.  
"What ?" she asked finally, after spitting out a mouthful of minty tasting toothpaste.  
"Nothing," He whispered, breathlessly. "You are just so beautiful."  
Gabi felt the blush rise in her cheeks as his stare became more intense and she busied herself with pulling her shirt over her head. His arms were around her before she made it half way through the movement and his mouth was on her neck almost before they appeared from beneath the material.  
"Wait, wait." her muffled voice came from under the shirt. "Let me get this off first."  
" No," he murmured, his lips brushing her skin. " I like you this way, powerless to my kisses."  
"Troy!" she giggled as the finally managed to remove the offending garment and discard on the floor behind her.  
"Just the way I like you." his breath skirted across her lips. "Naked and kissing me."  
Gabi wrapped her arms around him, losing herself in the feel of his warm, tight body against hers, his skin brushing hers, his lips ravishing hers. 'Maybe if I don't stop kissing him, we'll never have to go downstairs, and I won't have to see Ryan or Jordan again. We can just never leave this room -'  
"Yo! Troy !" Zeke's voice interrupted her thoughts as it sounded from the outer room.  
Gabi let out a gasp of surprise and stumbled out of Troy's arms.  
"Ah!" she yelled.  
"Gabi?" came Zeke's voice again, this time much closer to the bathroom door.  
"Zeke!" she yelled. " Stay there. Don't come any closer !"  
Gabi got to the door and slammed it shut with a resounding noise that echoed throughout the tiny room.  
"Why?" Zeke asked from directly on the other side of the door.  
"I swear, if you take another step closer, I'm going to kill you." she yelled, her tone firm and forceful.  
She cast her eyes towards Troy, silently pleading with him for help, only to find him sitting on the floor trying hard to restrain his laughter.  
"This isn't funny !" she insisted as she watched his face turning red from trying to keep the laughter inside. "Just go out there, close the door behind you and let me take a shower."  
"Okay, okay." He answered defeated as he got to his feet. But the smirk remained all the same and he looked her from under his long bangs. "But it is kind of funny."  
"Really?" she asked. "You would think it would be funny if Zeke saw me topless?"

His expression darkened slightly. "Okay maybe that isn't so funny." Troy replied.  
"Wait," Zeke called, "Gabi is topless? I'm coming in!" They could hear his laughter through the door.  
Troy jumped up and bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Gabi heard Zeke trying in vain to assure Troy that he had only been joking. Then she heard the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor and she smiled to herself at the sounds of a struggle that followed. Obviously Troy had tackled him and they were now wrestling on the other side of the door.  
"Boys." She giggled as she stepped into the shower.

* * *

A few blissfully quiet, refreshing moments later she emerged from the bathroom after slipping a towel quickly around her. She poked her head quickly to make sure the door was closed before she entered the bedroom and started getting dressed. Gabi choose a pair of black short shorts, a green tank top, a pair of flip flops and her necklace with the golden T charm. As she checked herself in the mirror, she felt the tears begin to sting the  
corners of her eyes.

"I can't go down there." she whispered to her reflection.  
"Gabi ?" Troy's voice sounded seconds before he entered the room. "Are you ready to go downstairs?"  
She went to him, quickly wrapping her arms around him and burying herself in his protective warmth.  
"Let's stay here." she whispered into his chest. " Let's never leave this room. Just you and me together."  
"What ?" Troy asked, clearly confused as he looked down at her. "Everyone is downstairs, having breakfast and getting ready to leave. We should go down there with them."  
She pulled at him, making her way towards the bed in an another attempt to  
change his mind. " Don't you want to go back to bed ? Don't you want to -"  
Troy cut her off as he untangled her arms from around him. " Let's go downstairs, okay ?"  
Gabi nodded, her eyes glued to the floor. 'Great, now he thinks I'm a sex maniac', she thought.  
Troy placed his finger under her chin raising her eyes to meet his. "Are you okay? I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to go downstairs for some reason."  
Gabi forced a smile. "Of course I want to go downstairs. I just want to be with you more."  
He leaned into her. "I love you." he murmured as he kissed her.  
"I love you, too." she replied, deepening the kiss and bringing him closer into her.  
'Maybe when the truth comes out, he'll remember this kiss. I need him to love me. I need him to be with me. I can't live without him.'

* * *

Clasping his hand, for strength and support, they walked downstairs and into the dining room where a feast was laid out. Piles of golden pancakes sat on the table surrounded by bowls of fresh fruits like dark red strawberries and huge dark blue blueberries. Crispy Belgian waffles were piled high next to a bowl of fresh whipped cream. An array of different flavors of yogurts and granolas was sitting next to dozens of different cereals. The aroma coming from a pot of coffee was mixed with the smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon. Plates of flaky pastries were placed next to mounds of jellies and butter. Oatmeal and sugar finished the choices.

Troy let go of Gabi's hand and let out a yell of excitement.  
"Nice spread, Chad." he offered his approval as he grabbed a plate and began piling it high with pancakes and fruits.  
"You should have seen it before Chad got to it." Taylor announced sardonically as she threw her boyfriend a withering look.  
"I was hungry." Chad whined childishly as she placed a quick kiss on her cheek.  
"You're always hungry. You need a new excuse." she said in an annoyed tone, which was balanced with a smile.  
"Yeah, hungry for you !" he replied as he nibbled at her neck.  
Gabi stood lingering in the doorway silently watching, grateful that Jordon's back was to her and he hadn't noticed her yet.  
"Come on, Gab" Troy called. " Get something to eat."  
Jordon spun around in his chair and gave her a leering creepy smile.  
"Yeah, Gabi, come eat with us."

Gabi forced a smile and walked into the room, avoiding Jordon's gaze. She grabbed a bagel and a glass of juice off the side table and looked around for some place to sit. The only place left was a chair between Jordon and Troy. Everyone was too preoccupied to see the way Jordon watched her as she took the chair or to notice Ryan glaring at him, his hand curling into a fist.  
As she sat, Troy placed his arm around her and she took the opportunity to shift her chair closer to him and further away from Jordon, who just continued to grin at her a moment longer before resuming his conversation with Sharpay, who was sitting on his other side. Gabi picked at her bagel unenthusiastically, not really listening to  
anything that was happening around her.  
Gabi jumped causing her orange juice to topple from her hand as she suddenly felt Jordon's hand close over her thigh and give it a squeeze. Leaping from the table, she looked down at her drenched clothes and gasped loudly.  
"Are you alright?" Troy asked, startled as he glanced at her.  
"Yeah, just clumsy I guess." She answered, feeling very uncomfortable as everyone's eyes came to rest on her. "I'm going to change."  
Troy nodded.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Taylor offered.  
"Nope, I'm okay." Gabi answered.  
She made herself walk out of the room with measured steps until she was out of sight, then she sprinted up the staircase and into the safety of her temporary room.

* * *

Gabi stripped off her soaked clothes, tossing them into a plastic bag she found under the sink and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank from her bag. Before pulling them on, she sank to the floor. She could still feel his hand on her thigh, burning her skin, like poison or a rash she couldn't get rid of.  
A knock on the door caused her to jump and she got to her feet quickly. She pulled the door opened, thinking it was either Taylor or Troy, making sure she was okay. She opened her mouth to scream as she realized how wrong she was, but Jordan's hand shot out to cover it before she got the sound out.  
"Don't scream." he warned, "Or you'll be forced to explain to everyone why you would open the door for me wearing nothing but your underwear. And that could lead to questions about pictures of you with a certain basketball captain that, oddly enough, isn't a Wildcat. Now that wouldn't be very pretty, would it?"  
Gabi slowly shook her head as he pushed his way into the room and guided her backwards towards the bed after shutting the door behind him.

"Good," she said, moving his hand from her mouth. "I'm glad we understand each other."  
He pushed her down onto the edge of the bed. "What are you doing? I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't tell Troy or Ryan or Taylor. And if anyone comes up here and sees you, I'll - "  
"You'll what ? " he cut her off with a sneer. He raised is hand and ran it slowly down her arm, causing a revolting shutter to run through her body. "You are in no position to make threat, Montez. Besides, the guys went outside to play basketball and the girls are with Sharpay in the living room looking at something on the computer. I told them I was changing into a different pair of shorts before joining them. And I told them I'd get you."  
"Fine, " Gabi answered defiantly. "You've told me. Now get out." She tried to stand and brush past him, but he pushed her make to the mattress with a hand on her shoulder.  
"You still don't get it.." he growled. "I make the rules. I'm in charge. It's in your best interest to listen to me. When I touch you, on your arm," he moved his hand down her arm again. "or your waist," his hand moved there, lingering for a moment at the waist band of her underwear. "or your leg. " He slid his fingers down, skirting them down her thigh. "You can't do anything about it. Got it ?"  
Now he was straddling her, his hand pulling back her hair, forcing her to look at him. Gabi nodded, afraid to say anything. Jordon surprised her by rolling off her and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
He opened his mouth as if to say something, then stopped and looked away for a moment as if he were thinking about something. His face changed slowly and he looked back at her with an expression she had no idea how to define.  
"Tony's been my best friend since Kindergarten., just like Troy and Chad. In fact, we were all in the same kindergarten. And last year, when we lost, Tony was devastated. So he thought of this. We're doing this for the championship. At the first game of the season, East High versus West High, we're going to hurt Troy Bolton bad enough that it will mess up his game. He'll lose and we'll prove that we are the superior team. But that's just one game. And he'll get over it. But if we let it slip out that his girlfriend is cheating on him, he won't get over that so easy. It'll mess up his whole season, which will mess up his future. Do you really want to be the reason that Troy never makes it to the NBA? He's the best around, maybe the best in the country, but he needs a scholarship. We all know that. So don't screw up his life."  
He took a deep breath and paused for a moment.  
"We took those pictures because we need your help. And if you do everything we ask, Troy will never need to see the photos or the video. I promise."  
He feel silent and let his eyes drop to the floor at his feet.  
Gabi found herself inexplicably reaching out and touching his shoulder.  
Jordan flinched and pushed her away. " Don't " he spat.  
"Then why are you doing this to me ? Why do you need to keep hurting me like this ? I'm listening to you. I don't think you even want to do this. "  
"Oh, I do. " he turned his eyes back to her and once again they held that mocking, threatening gaze.  
"You see, you are hot. You're in my power. You're Troy's and Tony told me to. Besides, it's fun."  
"Fun?" Gabi gasped. "This isn't fun!"  
"That's where you're wrong. If it wasn't 'fun', I wouldn't be able to do stuff like this." He got to his feet and pulled her with him. "Kiss me."  
Gabi hesitated but the look in his eyes told her not to push him too far. She leaned over and quickly brushed her lips against his.  
"No, I want you to kiss me like you kiss him, like you kiss Troy. Kiss me like you mean it." he snarled. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her against him.  
Gabi closed her eyes and leaned forward. She conjured up a picture of Troy in her mind, his deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean, his messy brown hair that was always falling into his eyes. His arms, strong and firm from years of basketball, the way they felt around her when he held her against him. His hard planes of his chest as it contacted her own much softer curves. And his smile, the one he reserved especially for her., the one he gave her in the hallways or after class or just when ever he saw her. The smile that she knew no one else ever saw.

Jordon pulled away. " Wow. " he teased., licking his lips. " Troy would be a lucky guy if his girlfriend wasn't a cheating bitch." He stepped out of her arms and sneered at her viciously. " Get dressed, Montez. You look like a ho."

She hastily grabbed her shirt and tugged over her head, as tears threaten once again.  
"Wait," she stopped him with his hand on the doorknob. "What are you going to do to Troy at the game?"  
Jordon shot her one of his signature smiles that always caused her skin to crawl. "You'll see." he said. Then he opened the door, made sure the coast was clear and left, shutting the door behind him.  
Gabi sluggishly finished getting dressed, before stepping in front of the mirror again.  
"Congratulations." she told the reflection staring back at her. " You are officially a slut." She watched as a the tears that had been on the verge of falling all weekend finally erupted and slid down her cheeks.

* * *

That afternoon, Gabi stared out the window while Troy hummed along to a few lines from the song on the radio as he drove her back home. As she watched the trees and house flying past, her mind was occupied with its own inner dialog.

She couldn't tell him now. It was too late for confessions. If she had told him after she kissed Ryan, none of this would have happened. If she had never kissed Ryan, none of this would have happened. But she couldn't tell Troy now. If she told him after Jordan told her about having the tape, Troy would have said she wouldn't have told him otherwise. Which, she admitted silently, was true. She didn't tell him for fear of hurting him. Now she couldn't tell him because it would hurt him.  
She did this to herself. She deserved the hurt and pain she was going through. She had no choice but to do whatever Tony said. She couldn't be responsible for messing up Troy's future. She couldn't let herself be to blame for Troy's future falling apart. She quickly, indiscreetly wiped at the tears that were suddenly, once again, falling down her cheeks.  
'I've got to stop crying all over the place.' She told herself. 'I've got to be strong. I can't let him know anything is wrong. I will fix this before Troy gets hurt. I have to find a way.'

* * *

She watched as he drove off, already missing him. He would be sleeping in his own bed at home tonight. His mother had finally put her foot down, saying that sleeping at Chad's every night was ridiculous. He had a perfectly good bed and she never got to see him. She was insisting that he spend the next two weeks at home, in fact. Troy had paced around the kitchen, yelling about his mother was the one being ridiculous. He was eighteen and next year in college he would sleep where ever he wanted.  
Gabi had watched him, preparing to tell him that his mother was right. He did need to spend some time at home, especially since next year he would be away at college. He was just ranting about how he was going to call his mother and tell her to fuck off, when she grabbed the phone from him.  
"Gabi!" he exclaimed, reaching for the cell phone that she now held clutched behind her back, securely out of his reach.  
"You will do no such thing." she answered calmly. "Your mother loves you and she misses you. You should spend some time at home."  
"But this is so stupid. Who cares where I sleep?" he protested.  
"Apparently, your mother does and she just wants to spend some time with you. You should be grateful you have a mother that cares so much." she told him.  
He had watched her with his mouth hanging open in shock.  
"Go sleep at home. I know how your mother feels. She loves you and cares about you." she repeated again this time much quieter. "At least your mother still loves you." She remembered forcing a smile as the last comment slid from her lips, though inside she was screaming in protest.  
Deep down, she knew she had done the right thing. But still, sleeping in her bed alone was almost more than she could bare to think about, especially with everything that was going on at the moment. How could she manage to get through her days without knowing she would have him there with his arms wrapped protectively around her while she slept? She had reminded herself that Troy had a family and that no matter how much she loved him, she needed to help him appreciate what he had waiting for him. She missed her mother more than ever.  
Gabi had gotten a quick message from her the week before saying she wasn't sure when she would be back, but she would send more money and she was sorry but it was her work. The message had left Gabi devastated. Of course it didn't help that she had heard laughter and music in the background. Work, Mom? Sure. She had cried for an hour. Gabi had never been so grateful that Troy was at practice and Taylor had driven her home. She hadn't told him about the message. Between her mother and Tony, it had killed her to tell him that he should be at home for a well. But he had a family that needed him, too.  
Gabi went into the house and closed the door behind her.

Troy had practically begged her to let him stay, or least to tell his family that he had actually been staying with her. But she vehemently forbid him. She didn't need their sympathy or Coach Bolton's snide comments at school. He already complained, where she was sure to hear him, that Troy was turning into a girl over her. That she was too much of a distraction. And he needed to go back to dating brainless bimbos. Each time she had run from the scene, never telling Troy what she had heard. Finally, Chad heard about it from some of the other guys and he told Troy. The results of which was a huge screaming match between Troy and his dad in the gym. She was glad she had refused to wait for him inside that day, afraid of Coach Bolton.  
Gabi looked the door, grabbed a box of cracker out of the kitchen, turned off all the lights and went upstairs to her room. She flopped into the middle of her bed and turned on the television. She lay like that for hours, having no idea what she was actually watching, until she fell into a fitful sleep, having neither eaten nor undressed.  
The next week passed in much the same way. She would get up each morning after far too little sleep, go to school, pretend not to care, avoid Jordan and go home to try to sleep again. Time slipped away from her, lost in a daze of exhaustion. Most nights she didn't bother with food. Other times she grabbed a box of crackers or a piece of fruit on her way to her room.  
Friday morning dawned exactly like all the others, until Gabi realized that today was the Pep Rally for the first scrimmage match of the season, West High versus East High.  
Her first instinct was to dress in black, it would hide her recent weight loss and the dark circles under her eyes and she thought, with a heavy sigh, it would match her mood. But she knew she wouldn't, it would cause too many uncomfortable questions, from Troy mostly.  
Troy, who had spent the last week questioning her, asking if she was okay, wanting her to tell him what was wrong, because, he knew something was. They had started out, jokingly, light hearted, but only increased after two days of tight smiles and unanswered phone calls. All she could do was let him hold her while she fought back tears.  
She knew, with a dark suspicion what Jordon and Tony were planning. Her fears were only reinforced after two days of nightmares and twisted sheets, she got to her locker on Monday morning and found a note in Jordon's handwriting.  
-Don't get too attached to Troy. He wouldn't want you around much after  
Friday.-  
She was beyond rational anymore. All she could think was that if Troy was mad at her, couldn't understand what she was doing, it would hurt less when she broke his heart. Maybe, if he felt it had been building, a storm brewing on the horizon of their doomed relationship, it wouldn't kill him completely to say goodbye.  
So, she put on her number 14 Bolton jersey and her red, Wildcats shorts and all the other bobbles and sparkles that proclaimed her a player's girlfriend, and drove to school. She sat in the parking lot and took a deep breath with the knowledge that, at least, after tonight it would be over. He would hate her, she would still love him, but it would be over. He would be able to move on, to prepare for his future, even if it was  
without her. Her life, she knew, ended tonight. And it was all her fault.

Please review! Even if it's just you yelling at me for taking so long to update…… At least I'll know you care. Lol.  
As for the next chapter, I promise. As soon as possible.


	9. The PreGame Show

Oh look, a disclaimer. I don't own HSM or Disney Channel or anything related. Just this.

On a separate note, I have to dedicate this chapter to two very special people. The first is my amazing editor, Gizmo8us. She edited this, put out a chapter in her story, and still made time to be my mentor. I am forever your little grasshopper. The second is my best friend Lauren. She kept my secret, didn't laugh at me, and then actually read this. And enjoyed it. She is the bestest.

Gabi walked to her locker, smiling at the commotion in the halls. Wildcat spirit was in full swing. Kids chanted cheers as they put up streamers in red and white. Cheerleaders did flips down the hallway tossing their pom-poms in the air. Girls kissed the big poster of the boys basketball players, leaving lipstick marks all over their faces. Gabi smiled as she shook her head at the fact that Troy's face had more kisses then the rest, with Chad coming in a close second. But then Gabi stopped in front of the poster. ˜Millions of girls would be so happy to be with Troy. Why did he have to pick the one girl who would hurt him?"  
Gabi gasped in pain as she was jabbed in the back and pushed aside into the poster by a storming group of freshmen girls who were running down the hall, towards the door. As Gabi regained her footing, she heard Taylor's voice say from behind her, "I guess the team is here."  
Gabi turned around and glanced at Taylor. "I guess they are."  
Taylor sighed, readjusting her book bag on her shoulder. She had stopped asking Gabi what was wrong after the twentieth 'nothing.' She just hoped Gabi was okay. The change in clothing was nice, she had worn black all week. Taylor and Chad had been at her house last night, sitting on her couch, doing their, um, homework, when Chad had asked Taylor if he knew what was wrong with Gabi.

-Flashback-  
Taylor sighed. "I have no clue what is wrong with her. Ever since your party, she's been, well sad."  
Chad wrapped a finger around a lock of Taylor's curly brown hair and gently tugged. "Troy's worried. I mean, we're all upset about her. But since Gabi  
made Troy go home - "  
Taylor quickly turned towards Chad, "Wait, what do you mean, 'go home'?"  
"She made Troy leave her house and sleep at home after my party."  
"WHAT!?!?!?! Gabi's been sleeping alone, in that big empty house of hers, for an entire week?" Taylor exclaimed, jumping off the couch so quickly that Chad fell off.  
"You mean she didn't tell you ? " Chad asked, sitting back down on the couch, a frown appearing on his normally smiling face.  
"No. Something happened over the weekend, and then she's been alone this  
whole week, and she's depressed on top of it." Taylor flopped back down onto the couch.  
"I wish I knew what happened. Hey !" she turned towards him. "You don't think Troy did something to her?"  
"Hell no! " he answered emphatically. "He's more worried then the rest of us.  
Besides, when I asked him about it, he kind of implied that they have been doing," Chad paused and blushed. "Well, have been doing um, _it_ for about 2 weeks now. But I don't think he meant for me to know, he was kind of in a daze trying to think about Gabi. So don't tell anyone."  
"What ? " She was off the couch again in a flash, placing her hands on her hips and facing Chad who was still sitting on the couch, now slightly cowering in fear of his raging girlfriend. "You knew about Troy and Gabi having sex for two whole days and you didn't tell me ? " Her tone was accusatory and demanding.  
"Well, you see, I didn't think it was my place to share it and -"  
Her face changed instantly, " Aw, Chad, I am so proud of you. That's so responsible." she cooed, sitting back down and putting her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers through his curls.  
"You are ?" he cleared his throat quickly. "I mean, it is?" confusion clearly written all over his face.  
"I am so proud that you didn't gossip!" She answered, planting kisses all over his face.

" Really ? " he asked, shifting so that he could into her eyes. "I also didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to feel pressured." he admitted. "I didn't want you to feel like you had to, like you were supposed to - " his voice dropped and trailed off.  
"You," she told him, punctuating the word with a kiss, "Are," another kiss, "the best," yet another kiss, "boyfriend ever." she continued raining short quick kisses upon him.  
"I love you." he whispered against her lips.  
She pulled back in shock, searching his eyes critically. "What?"  
He once again cleared his throat, and sat up taller. "I love you." he repeated, much louder and clearer this time.  
"I love you, too." she launched herself into his arms.  
-End Flashback-

Taylor linked arms with Gabi and pulled her towards the door. " Come, let's go say good morning to our boyfriends before they get devoured by the herd of girls in this school."  
Gabi pulled away from Taylor, dropping her arm and backing away down the hall, retreating from the growing mob. "I'm actually going to go to my locker. I have some stuff to drop off before homeroom. I'll see him there." Then she turned and ran down the hall towards her locker, without looking back.  
Taylor sighed, staring after her best friend's retreating back. "Gabi," she called, raising her voice over the shouting of the crowd. " Gabi!" Seeing that her words were falling on deaf ears once again, she turned back into the crowd and headed towards the door.

Outside the school doors, the whole school was cheering and dancing around the fountain where the basketball team had positioned themselves.  
"What team?" Chad was yelling enthusiastically, at the adoring mob.  
"Wildcats!" came the instant, uproarious reply.  
"What team?" he repeated.  
"Wildcats!"  
"What team?" He yelled even louder than before.  
"Wildcats!" the school cheered back, once again.  
"Get your head in the game!" the whole team yelled as everyone broke into thunderous applause.  
Taylor pushed her way towards the front of the crowd, trying to get Chad's  
attention. She spotted a flash of blond hair up ahead with another head wearing a page-boy hat jumping to the cheers. As she reached them, she gave Sharpay's arm a squeeze. The shorter girl turned and grabbed Taylor in a hug as Kelsi waved at her. Taylor looked up just as Zeke reached down and offered Sharpay a hand which she quickly grabbed. He pulled her up beside him and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jason followed suit, causing Kelsi to blush, but she took his hand, jumping onto the platform. He picked her up, her feet no longer touching the ground and swung her around before placing her down beside him, an arm still firmly around her waist. Chad reached for Taylor, who jumped up beside him, kissing him before jumping onto his back, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Troy looked for Gabi in the crowd gathered around them, his eyes searching  
out her long, dark hair. He shot a look at Taylor who sadly shook her head.

"Sorry," she mouthed, unable to be heard over the screaming fans.  
Troy's face lost its smile for a second before he turned back to the fans and continued to cheer for a Wildcat victory over the Knights. But all of his friends could see the forced, unnatural smile and knew that his heart was breaking.  
This was particularly true for the blond boy standing by the doors of the school, out of everyone's sight. He saw the basketball captain's smile fall when he realized his girlfriend wasn't in the crowd.  
"Oh, Gabi," Ryan muttered. "What are you doing?" He tuned and walked back into the school, towards Gabi's locker. When he got there, he heard raised voices. He immediately recognized Jordan and Gabi's voices and paused, hoping to hear a part of what was bothering Gabi so much over the last week.  
"So Montez," drawled Jordan. "Tonight's game is going to be fun."  
"Yeah," she answered, defiantly. "fun when Troy beats the crap out of you and your stupid friends in basketball"   
Ryan heard the sound of something being slammed into the locker and peered  
around the corner for a better look. He saw that it was Gabi herself that had caused the noise, her body flung into the lockers. Jordan stood over her, her wrists trapped by his hands, being held against the lockers next to her head.  
"You little bitch." Jordan growled, his face inches from hers. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again. Do you understand me?"  
Gabi nodded slowly, showing her hatred in her eyes. But Ryan also saw the  
fear. He want what Jordon had done to her previously to cause that fear.  
"Seriously, Montez, this is your last warning. I an the last thing stopping Tony from releasing that picture and the video. Don't you get it? You had better understand this because the next time you decide it's time to be brave, well, I have a copy of both here at the school. Watch it."  
Jordan released her and she crumpled to the ground, rubbing her sore wrists.  
"I'm sorry, Jordan." Ryan heard her mutter, defeated, her spirit gone.  
"Yeah, well, whatever." Jordan shrugged. "Anyways, I have a gift for you from Tony."  
Ryan watched as Jordan riffled through his bag, finally pulling something out of its depth, though he couldn't make out what it was.  
"Oh, no." Gabi gasped, her voice suddenly begging and desperate. "Please don't give me that."  
"It's either now or later." he answered, obviously unmoved by her pleading voice, as he shoved it towards her.  
"Later," she said quickly. "I'll take it later."  
He shoved the offensive object back into his bag. "Fine." he muttered then turned to go, but stopped and came back before he got very far. "Oh, and Montez," he said. She looked up at him from her spot by his feet. "We know what you're trying to do with Troy. The whole, 'I'll pull away from him so he won't get hurt', thing isn't going to work. Just thought you should know."  
He crouched down so his eyes were level with hers and grinned at her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "See you later. I'm late for the Pep Rally." He kissed her on the lips before standing up and walking away. She sat there, staring at the opposite wall, tears dropping onto the floor.  
Ryan stood there watching her for a few moments, before turning and walking  
away as well, thinking about everything he had just heard and what it could mean. The bell rang, pulling Gabi out of her numb state. She stirred, wiped absently at her cheeks, swore to herself and got up, gathering her stuff.

She walked into homeroom, hoping to slip into her seat in the back without  
being noticed.   
"Gabi," Troy's voice called out as she froze where she was standing, her back to the class. "Where were you this morning?"  
"Um," she hesitated. "Locker." Her eyes carefully avoided his. "I had to put some stuff away and I don't have time to do it later."  
"Couldn't you have done it after homeroom ? " he asked, clearly hurt as  
he came up behind her.   
She spun at the sound of his voice so close to her and opened her eyes wide  
when she realized exactly how close he was.  
"I, uh, couldn't" she whispered, their noses almost touching. "It was important."  
"More important than the Pep Rally?" He asked, his breath brushing her lips, as his arms slipped around her waist. She sidestepped, sliding quickly behind her desk and out of his grasp.  
"Yeah, more important than the Pep Rally." She pretended not to notice the hurt expression her tone had caused on his face.  
"I really would have liked it if you had been there. I looked for you. You knew it  
was important to me for you to be there." he told her.  
"Look, Troy ! " She fumed, as she looked at him for the first time. "You aren't the only one with important things to do."  
Troy stared at her in silence as Zeke and Chad, who had been telling a funny story, raised their voices to cover the awkwardness of the scene beside them.  
"Sorry. " Troy murmured, reaching out a hand to grab hers. She let him hold it for a moment before pulling it away under the pretense of pulling back her hair.  
"It's fine, whatever." she said, quietly. "Sorry I missed it."  
Tory sat down in his seat at the front, glancing back at Gabi who was biting her trembling bottom lip. He looked back towards the front of the classroom and wiped at tear that had formed in the corner of his eye.  
Ms. Darbus walked in, and everyone else took their seats as well. Troy felt Chad pat him on the back as he sat and he nodded in acknowledgment. He felt people looking at him, but didn't turn around.  
The one person he wanted looking at him, pointedly wasn't. Instead she had  
her head on her desk. What he couldn't see was that she was crying, too. 

As the bell rang, Gabi rushed out. Troy stood up quickly and tried to follow her but she shouted over her shoulder, "Guidance meeting" and kept on running.  
"I would have walked you." He called out to her retreating back., but she was too far to hear. Defeated, Troy walked off to English alone. 

It was lunch time and Troy was sitting at their usual table, watching the doors to the cafeteria, waiting for Gabi to walk in. He hadn't seen her since homeroom and he needed to talk to her. Chad, was sitting at his side, studying him carefully.  
"I need to talk to her." Troy told him in a quiet voice that only Chad could hear.  
"Maybe she just needs some space." his friend offered helpfully. "Maybe nothing is wrong. She might just be tired or busy or -"   
Troy cut him off with a glance in his direction. "Then she needs to tell me these things. She can't just run away and ignore me. It doesn't work like that in a relationship."  
"I know, man." Chad answered, soothingly, as he looked past Troy to the doors.  
At that moment, Gabi walked through the doors and headed towards their table. Troy stood up and watched her approach. She put her bag down and made to sit, but Troy's hand on her arm stopped her.  
"Gabi - " he began.  
She stopped him before he got any further. " Troy, stop." she told him in an exhausted voice. " If you are going to ask me what's wrong, or to take a walk, then just stop. I'm perfectly fine. I just want to eat my lunch, and - just, just stop." She sighed loudly as if collecting herself and grabbed her bag. " In fact I'm going to the library. I have some stuff I need to do."   
She turned to walk away and felt Troy's hand on her arm tighten.

"I know something is wrong with you." he said. "We all know. Why won't you talk to us? Why won't you talk to me?"  
She forced a smile to her face and turned back to him. 'I need to get out of here.' she thought. 'I can't watch him hate me. I can't be near him when he feels this way. If I can just get out of here before this thing blows up I'll make it till tonight. Just till tonight.'  
She gently pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I need to go to the library. Please don't follow me."  
She turned once again and found herself looking right at Jordan.  
"Kiss him." he mouthed the words at her so that only she could see.  
She shook her head, her eyes begging him not to make her do this.  
Jordan simply smiled at her and nodded in Troy's direction, letting her know that he was not moved by her pleading.  
She turned back to Troy and looked at him. Her Troy, her beautiful, golden, amazing innocent, loving, Troy. The only boy she had ever loved, the only boy she had ever wanted to be with. Two months ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of a life without him. Now, tonight, it would be over. The reality of it all this slammed into her as she took in his eyes, full of unshed tears.  
She placed her hand on his arm, feeling his muscles tense against her palm. She cradled her other arm around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him. She tilted her face towards his, licking her lips. Staring into his eyes, she tried to memorize every detail of the way he looked at her.  
'I'll need this for the rest of my life. I'll need this memory.' she told herself. 'Remember me, remember this.' She silently begged him with her eyes. 'I'll never forget you.'  
Whether he understood or not, was lost as his lips meet hers and she let herself sink into the feeling. She kissed him as if they were alone, instead of in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, as if he were going off to war, as if he had just asked her to marry him. A life they might have had together flashed through her mind as she clutched at his hair, holding him tighter still. She kissed him as if she were dying and she knew tomorrow she would be, on the inside at least.  
Everyone stared in shock. Things almost went back to normal and then she ran, slipping out of his arms and through the door before anyone could react.

Troy was the first to recover.

"Gabi!" he called to the swinging door and made to run after her.  
Ryan stopped him quickly, halting him in mid-step.  
"She'll tell you when she's ready. When she can." he told Troy with a hand on his chest.  
He could feel the rapid beating of the larger man's heart against his hand and his chest tighten for both of them. But he knew it had to be this way. Troy had to let her go now. If he didn't Jordan would follow and Gabi would know that too. That would only serve to make her more frantic, more upset. She deserved to be alone. She needed time to work out whatever was happening. He could feel it, she was acting as if her world was about to end. He knew exactly how that felt.  
Ryan watched Troy closely, afraid that her kiss had told him too much, had warned him in some way, let slip some secret between them that Troy could not know yet. But the look on his face said he was just as bewildered and confused as he had been for days.   
He wished he knew how to help. Some way to save her from whatever was happening. But for now, he had to let things happen on their own. Otherwise, Jordan would tell Tony and he would release the video and photograph Ryan had overheard them talking about. He didn't know what was in either of those but he knew from Gabi's reaction that he couldn't let that happened. He had no doubt that those two objects would hurt both Troy and the woman that they both loved.  
Chad turned towards Ryan, almost as if to tell him to shut up and let Troy go but Taylor stopped him before he got the chance. Ryan knew more than he was telling, she was sure of it. If he thought this was for the best, maybe it was.  
Troy looked at the cafeteria door, still slowly swinging, once more before finally sitting down at the table, his shoulders slumped, his eyes downcast in defeat and worry.  
Jason gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Zeke handed him a cookie, as if unsure of how else to help. Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay exchanged looks. Taylor whispered something in Chad's ear.  
Troy absent mindedly munched on the cookie, not tasting it. At some point, some cheerleaders ran by and shouted, "Go Wildcats!" at them. The rest of the cafeteria joined in and Troy raised his half eaten cookie at Chad and said, "Go Wildcats." weakly as he waved it in the air.

The sounds of basketballs hitting the floor, people shouting and cheering and squeaky sneakers filled the gym. The stand packed to overflowing, one side a solid wall of red and white. Wildcat banners with cheers and players names or numbers waved in time to the cheers lead by a row of hyper, jumping, shouting cheerleaders. The other side, a mixture of blue and yellow, equally as excited, with waving banners cheering on the Knights with pictures of players names and swords.  
Troy had just made his fifth free throw in a row and handed the ball over to Zeke to practice. He shot a look to the first row of the stands where the player's girlfriends always sat. Sharpay waved at him feebly, as did Kelsi, Taylor and a few other girls he didn't know as well. As his attention drifted to Taylor's right the small hole beside her where Gabi should have been looked much larger to him, large enough to encompass the entire gym. He glanced higher into the stands, hoping that perhaps she was just sitting somewhere else until the game would start, perhaps talking to someone. His eyes fell on Ryan and Martha, but still Gabi was absent.  
The basketball Chad had just passed to him, bounced off his foot and he tried to drag his attention back where it belonged. 'Get you head in the game,' he told himself.  
"Troy!" His father's voice yelled from the sidelines. "Focus!"  
He snapped his head around and ran after the ball. The Knight's laughed loudly, except Tony and two other guys, who were in deep conversation and seemed to be searching the Wildcats stands for someone.  
Troy turned his attention once again back to his team.  
"Okay, um," he stammered, trying to regain his focus. "Three pointers. Go!" And to emphasis his words, he shot a perfect three pointer from far beyond the line. The crowd went wild, but Troy didn't notice, his eyes were fixed on the door.   
Jason came up next to him. "Dude." he said, tossing the ball back to him. "Don't worry she'll be here."  
"I hope so." Troy muttered passing the ball back.  
"See? I told you so." Jason pointedly as he gestured over Troy's shoulder.  
Troy spun around with a huge smile to find her walking through the door and he jogged towards her. Tony had noticed her arrival as well and he nodded at Jordan, who was watching him closely, waiting for his signal.  
As soon as he got it, Jordan turned to look at Gabi, who was watching him over Troy's shoulder as he embraced her tightly.   
However, Troy yanked her off her feet and swung her around in a tight hug. Her friends had joined them, as had most of the players on the team.  
"I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid you weren't going to make it." Troy rushed on, quickly. "Where were you?" Then he paused and kissed her quickly. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're here."  
Gabi said nothing, her face set in a stony expression as she looked around at all her friends.  
"Now," she saw Jordan mouthing to her as he watched with a grin on his face.  
Her eyes teared up and her face lost all its color.  
"Now or else." he repeated, this time gesturing with his chin over his shoulder. Tony and some of the other Knights were watching her closely. One of them held up an envelope, another a video tape, both looking at her menacingly. She knew she had no choice.  
"Troy," she said, just loud enough for him to hear. She took both his hands in hers and let her eyes fall to the court under them. "There's something I need to tell you, to talk to you about."  
He cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled down at her. "What?" he asked, concerned. "Please tell me whatever it is. That's all I've been begging you to do for the last week."  
She pulled her face from his hand and watched as a tear fell from her eye and splashed on the court at her feet. Gabi took a shaky breath and then whispered, staring at the floor," I think we should break up."   
Taylor gasped and grabbed Chad's hand. Sharpay's mouth dropped opened in stunned disbelief. Jason grabbed Kelsi to him, as if to protect her from the awful scene in front of them. Everyone else simply stared in shock.  
"Wh – what are you talking about?" Troy stuttered his face vulnerable and helpless.  
She tried to look past him, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I think we should break up." she repeated, her voice muffled as tears slid freely down her face now.  
"Why ? I love you. You love me. I know you love me." Troy protested clinging to her hand with all his might.   
"No," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I don't love you."  
She closed her eyes as if in pain. She could feel her heart exploding into a thousand pieces in her chest, each piece a shard of glass. She could see his breaking as well. It was written all over his face. Gabi slowly pulled her hands out of Troy's and turned and walked away, towards the doors to the gym.  
Troy stared at her for seemed like ages. Everyone else stared at both of them.  
"You do this now!" he yelled at her retreating back as she made her way quickly to the door. "You bitch. You cold, heartless stupid little bitch!"

Gabi froze where she stood, his words penetrating her brain. The gym had  
quieted down, all eyes on the couple in front of them. No one moved except Tony.  
"Hey!" he called charging over to where Gabi was standing and putting his arms around her body, pulling her into him. "Don't talk to her like that. Don't ever talk to Gabi like that!" He bent and whispered something in Gabi's ear, causing her to shudder.  
"That," he told her, "was beautiful" She began to cry harder. "Stop it." he warned her, pulling her closer still. "Look at me."  
Gabi slowly raised her tear streaked face towards Tony, her body trembling with emotion. A smile slowly spread across his face.  
"I love you." Tony said, making sure his words carried loud enough for the entire gym to hear. He bent and kissed her, roughly shoving her into him. And as his lips left hers, she caught the warning look in his eyes and she knew what he wanted her to do.  
"I love you, too." she answered. There was silence in the gym, no body moved. Gabi heard Sharpay gasp and Taylor curse under her breath.  
Then Troy was rushing at Tony. Zeke and Jason grabbed his arms to keep him  
at bay.  
"Stop it, man" Chad yelled, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at him. "Listen to me. Stop it."  
"It's Gabi. Tony and Gabi." Troy spat as if he were too anger to form complete sentences.  
"I know, I know." Chad said, soothingly. " But you have to stop. We can deal with this later." he lowered his voice as Troy's eyes finally came to land on him. "Right now we have a game to win."   
Troy relaxed for a moment, but only until Tony dropped his head, and nuzzled  
into Gabi's hair, kissing her neck.  
Then he was fighting against them once again.  
Chad restrained him, using all his strength. " Look, man. If you hit him, you're out for the whole season. This is your future. Don't let Tony and - just don't do anything stupid."

The whole team stood silently, watching the four of them struggle. The whole crowd watched, the adults not sure what was going on, the students unsure of what they were seeing. A handful thought they knew, only a few actually did.

Gabi stood trapped in Tony's arms, letting him touch her as she stood listening to Chad. The only people that would defend her now stood on the other side of the gym, the ones accusing her. Without looking, she knew that the girls were in shock and the boys ignored her. They would never again call her their "little sister" or hang out with her in the mall. But she cared about Troy more then anyone else there. She prayed that he would listen to Chad. One punch and his future would be over and it would be her fault.

"Please, please, please" she whispered, begging Troy to listen to Chad.

"Shut up" Tony whispered roughly, squeezing her so that she gasped.

Two more tears rolled down Gabi's checks.

Troy shot one last look at Tony and Gabi and then grabbed a basketball out of one of his teammates hands. He swished a shoot and headed off to the bench. A ref came over and stood next to Chad.

"Is everything all right here Mr. Danforth?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Chad answered. "Just some normal high school drama." Chad gave Gabi a look and shook his head before walking over to where Troy was sitting.

Gabi had her eyes closed, trying not to cry. 'This was the right thing to do for Troy. For Troy's future. He'll get over me. He'll move on.' Gabi tried to move away from Tony but he gripped her tighter.

"Where do you think you're going Montez?" Tony whispered into her hair.

"Please Tony, I did what you asked. Now let me leave." Gabi said, trying to pull away.

"No." Gabi looked up at him. "You, my beautiful slut are going to sit in the stands and watch us beat your boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend and your ex -friends in a game of basketball. And you're going to look happy doing it."

"Tony, please, no" Gabi begged. Tony gripped her arm tighter until she winced in pain.

"Yes. Now come here. Jordan gave me my present back." Tony dragged Gabi off to the Knight bleachers and pulled out a West High Knights sweater with his name and number on the back. "Put it on. Now."

Gabi pulled off Troy's sweatshirt and placed it on the bench next to her. She slowly pulled on Tony's. Tony reached out and pulled out the red and white ribbons from her hair. "There, you look so much better." Gabi didn't say anything.

Tony turned over his shoulder. "You, freshmen!" he called to a boy who was sitting on the bench holding towels. The kid came over. "Bring this piece of shit back to the fallen god." He picked up Gabi's sweatshirt and tossed it at the boy. Gabi made a move as if to grab it but Tony grabbed her hand.

"Stop it." he said. "I'm serious."

Gabi sat back down and nodded.

"Yo, kid!" Tony said. "Go!" the kid ran across the court and to the Wildcat benches where Troy was sitting with Chad, Zeke, Jason, Jordan, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, and Ryan. They were all talking to Troy in a low urgent voices, patting him on the back and holding his hand. The Knight freshmen cut through the group and handed back Troy his sweatshirt. Troy grabbed it and looked over at where Tony and Gabi were sitting. Tony grinned and waved at him, while Gabi just looked away. Troy chucked the sweatshirt at the ground and no one made a move to grab it. Then Ryan slowly picked it up and placed it on the bench, away from Troy. Taylor stared at Gabi but when Gabi looked at her, Taylor looked away.

The ref blew the whistle and the boys moved onto the court, taking their starting spots. Tony grabbed Gabi and smashed his lips into hers before grabbing her butt and walking onto the court. Troy made a move as if to run at Tony, but Chad grabbed him.

"We'll beat him in the game." he said softly to Troy. "Beat him at this."

Gabi sat down, on the end of the bench, pulled her knees up to her chest, and stared at the boys on the court. One boy in particular she couldn't stop looking at. "Troy," she whispered. "I am so sorry."

Please Review!! C'mon people. 4 reviews? Seriously? This is also a brand new, 6000 word chapter in less then a week. Even if all u want to say is "good" or "cute" or "yay!" I would love to hear from you. This chapter is also dedicate to the people that reviewed 8. That includes LuckyandSamTrueLove, hahaheeheehaha, footychick, lsr188. Thank u to the 4 of them for being good readers. Unlike some of u….jk. But it would really mean a lot to me.


	10. The AfterParty

This is my disclaimer. I wish I owed HSM. Sorry this took forever, I wanted it to be good. Let me know if it is.

"And East High scores again! Troy Bolton, number 14, makes his 12th 3 pointer of the game putting East High up by 32 points. 37-69 East High." The announcers voice filled the gym.  
He could barely be heard over the cheers that erupted from the East High side of the gym. The Wildcats were winning the game with about a minuet left to go, Troy having personally scored over 50 points. And it was ball hogging either. The team knew that Troy needed to score, needed an outlet for the anger that was flowing through his veins.  
But it didn't come without a price. For every basket that Troy made, West High retaliated with a foul, 4 of their players already benched for to many personal fouls. Tony had only three, he seemed to be letting the other boys do his dirty work.  
When Troy had made a three pointer from right in front of Tony, Tony retaliated with an elbow to the nose, resulting in Troy doubling over in pain, gushing blood all over the court. The game had been stopped for a full five minuets while he had been looked at. The Knights had laughed and taunted him, while the Wildcat seats had risen in anger. Chad had gone to punch Tony and only he fact that Taylor had thought quickly and jumped out of her seat and rushed onto the court had stopped him. Gabi had jumped out of her seat too, her eyes on Troy. Only when Tony had walked over and pushed her back down had Gabi remembered that there were other people in the room besides her and Troy.  
"Stop it" Tony said as Gabi rubbed her knee which had bumped against the seat when he had pushed her.  
"Oww" she said, looking up at him.  
"Shut up." he replied.  
The ref then blew the whistle, signaling that Tony needed to go back on to the court. Tony pulled Gabi up by her arm and crushed his lips on to hers, biting her lower lip in the process before running back to the court. She fell back into her seat, almost falling over from the force of Tony's push.  
Silently, she watched the rest of the game, smiling only slightly when Troy drove past Tony again and again. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Troy, but he never looked her way.  
Taylor nudged Kelsi, nodding her head in Gabi's direction. Kelsi followed her eye line and looked at Gabi.

"I don't get it." Kelsi muttered. "If she's going to kiss Tony and break Troy's heart, why watch Troy like she still loves him?"  
"Why do you think?"" Taylor muttered.  
BUZZ.

The game had ended, East High winning the game 37-77. Troy had scored 52 points, his best game ever. Gabi sighed as she stood up from her seat, surrounded by booing West High Knight fans. She was proud of Troy, proud of his game, even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. Normally, after a game, they would all head over to the Evan's house. She and Troy would disappear for about an hour in celebration of his victory. That was the part she had liked the best. He rarely drank, neither did she, and they had spent long hours into the night talking, and cuddling, and kissing, and well, just being together. But now, tonight, she would go home and cry her eyes out, sob into her pillow.   
At least she wouldn't have to worry tonight about telling Troy. He knew. And she knew where he would be, who he would be with, and what tomorrow and the rest of her life would be like. He would be with their - correction, his friends, at Sharpay and Ryan's house, and her life from now on would be Troy-less. And miserable. But at least tonight, she could be alone.

Gabi headed towards the door of the gym, keeping her head down as she walked through the Knight students, all muttering about the game. Just as she reached the door she heard a voice called out from the court.

"Gabi! Baby! Where are you going?" Tony called out.  
She slowly turned, trying to keep her face free of disgust and fear. She watched as Tony walked towards her, flanked by some of the Knight basketball players and their girlfriends.

"I was thinking I could maybe go home now, Tony." Gabi whispered, her eyes trained on the floor.  
"No. Are you kidding?" Tony laughed, the laughter being echoed by his friends. "We're going to the party, at Rick's house now " Tony motioning to one of the guys behind her. "We're all going. You're coming too."   
With that, Tony grabbed Gabi's upper arm and pulled her against him. "And we are going to have fun there. Lots of fun." Tony leered at her while Gabi tried not to cry. 'This is for Troy. Look at how well he played. This is going to help him in the end. This is for Troy.' she kept repeating to herself as she looked into Tony's cruel eyes.  
On the other side of the gym, the Wildcats were celebrating. Only Ryan was watching Gabi try to leave the gym unnoticed only to get stopped by Tony. The girls were talking together about going to Sharpay's house, all trying very hard to ignore the tension in the air. The team was just emerging from the locker room. Tony shot a look towards the Wildcats and moved his hand from gripping Gabi's arm and placed it around her waist.  
"Come babe," He called loudly, looking towards the Wildcats. "I'll drive you to Rick's."  
At those words Troy, whose back had been purposefully towards the Knights, stiffened and then crumbled, his shoulder slouching, his face falling to the floor. But he did not turn around. Chad moved to go to Troy, but Taylor's hand on his wrist stopped him. "If the Knights knew how much this was affecting Troy, if they saw, it would only help them and it would hurt Troy. Don't let them see that his only weakness is Gabi." she said in a low urgent voice to him. " Don't let him see that she is our weakness too." she finished in a whisper.  
Tony stared at Troy's back for a second longer, his face curling into a grin.

"Come Gabi." He started to pull her out the door. She turned back to look at Troy, stumbling over her own feet. She cried out in pain as Tony gave her arm a sharp tug causing her to trip. At that sound Troy turned, reaching his arm out, as if to cross the entire gym to rescue Gabi but she was already out of the gym, stumbling after Tony down the hall.

Tony pushed Gabi into his car, slamming the door after her. Two Knights and their girlfriends climbed into the back seat, giggling and whispering at Gabi's fear and unhappiness. Tony climbed into the other side, turning the car on.

"Tony," Gabi said. "What about my car?"  
"You'll get it later." he replied coldly, not looking at her as he drove out of the East High parking lot.  
Gabi nodded, a tear slipping down her face.

"Is all you do cry?" Tony asked, his voice filled with annoyance.  
"And what do you expect me to do?" Gabi asked, wiping off her face.   
"Just, stop crying. It's annoying." Tony answered. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Gabi stopped crying, instead opting to stare out the window watching the houses go past. As they pulled up to the party, Tony looked at the two couples in the back seat.

"Get out." he ordered.  
The four scrambled out of the car, leaving Gabi and Tony alone.

"So, my little plan backfired. We didn't win the game." Tony stated, turning in his  
seat to look at her. "But I still won the girl." he said, curling a dark lock of Gabi's hair around his finger.  
"You didn't win me." Gabi said.  
Tony raised his hand and slapped Gabi across the face. She flew back against the seat, her head slamming into the window. "You're mine. To the whole world, to the Knights, to the Wildcats, to your friends, to Troy, you are my girlfriend. Tell me how that doesn't make you mine?" Tony asked, leaning towards her, his body towering over hers.  
"I still make my own choices." she replied, her hand clutching her check where a bright red hand print was forming.  
"I don't love you."  
Tony laughed again, his white teeth flashing in the dark car. "I don't care if you don't love me. But you will do what I tell you. You have no other choice."  
"What do you mean I have no choice?"  
" You're not dumb. From hat I heard, you're kind of a smarty. Which for someone as hot as you, is unusual. So you should be able to understand something. Nobody at East High loves you anymore. No body likes you even. But I, " Tony pulled Gabi towards him by the lock of hair he still held, bringing their faces inches from each other. "I think you're beautiful. And I'm sure that the basketball god wouldn't love someone who didn't do their best for him in all manners, someone who couldn't satisfy him. And, as I'm sure you can tell, I control my school. So, you give me what I want now, I'll make your life less of a living hell. What do you say Montez? Fuck me and you can be my girlfriend."  
"What ?!?!"  
"You heard me. Think about it. For now, we have a party to go to." Tony sat back in his seat, checked his appearance in the mirror and got out of the car. Gabi slowly exited from her side, walking around to the front of the car.  
Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her up the walkway. When he opened the door  
to the house, a huge cheer went up. Tony stood in the entrance hall, his hand still around Gabi's wrist. He made sure all eyes were on him before he said anything   
"We may not have won the game," Tony said, " But look what I got. A consolation prize! Bolton's most precious treasure. May I introduce to all of you, my girlfriend, Bolton's ex, Gabrielle Montez!"  
Wolf whistle and clapping for Tony could be heard all over the house. Tony accepted a cup of beer from one of his friends while another offered a glass to Gabi. As she shook her head to decline, the boy whispered to her, "Believe me, you'll not want to remember what's going to happen later. At least drink a little, it'll make for less painful memories in the morning." 

RIGHT AFTER THE KNIGHTS LEAVE THE GYM. 

After the Knights left the gym, Troy watched the door for a second before he turned back to look at his friends and the rest of the team.  
"Lets go party." Troy said, all the happiness that should have come from defeating your rivals absent from his voice." Sharpay, Ryan, can we go now?"  
"Of course Troy. " Sharpay replied. "See you all there in 10 minuets!"  
All the seniors headed for their cars, eager to get to the party. Zeke and Sharpay agreed to drive Troy, who was in no condition to drive a car, he was shaking so badly. Sharpay tried to talk to Troy on the way there but all she got out of him were single word answers or grunts.   
When they got to the party, it was already in full swing, Ryan having gotten there before them. Troy went straight for the bar.   
About half hour later, the gang found themselves all standing outside in a close cirlce watching Troy drink.

"He's going to get into one of those moods" Chad said.  
"What mood?" Kelsi asked.  
"One of those famous Bolton rages." Jason answered. "He used to get them more, before junior year. In fact I haven't seen one -"  
"Since he meet Gabi." Zeke answered.  
"What's a Bolton rage?" Taylor said, looking over her shoulder at Troy.  
Chad half laughed, his face not matching that at all. "I forgot you used to not hang out with us." Chad pulled Taylor closer to him, her head coming to rest on his chest.  
"But what is a Bolton rage?" Martha said.  
"First, Troy gets moody, withdrawn, quiet." Jason said.  
"Then he doesn't speak to anyone, not even Chad." Zeke continued.  
"Then he drinks." Jason added.  
"He drinks, and drinks, and drinks." Chad muttered.  
"And then he gets loud, rowdy, and stupid." Zeke finished.  
"Stupid?" Sharpay repeated.  
"Well, " said Jason. "You see, he um, he- "  
"He fucks everything in sight. Any girl he can get his hands on. Any one that will have him." Chad said bitterly.  
"And surprise, surprise, no one refuses him. Even when they know that it doesn't mean anything. That he's only doing it because he's drunk or high" Jason sighed.  
"You girls never saw it, but it wasn't a rare occurrence."  
"Why did it happen? When it did happen." Ryan said, having spoken up for  
the first time.  
"When ever his did was too tough on him. Or when the Varsity would lose. Or when a relationship would end. That was the most common." Chad said.  
"How many girls has Troy hooked up with?" Kelsi asked curiously.  
"Too many." Jason said.  
"Most of last years senior girls, the girls basketball team, softball, swimming, gymnastics, and almost all the cheerleaders." Chad said, anger evident in his voice.  
"But," said Zeke with a warning look at Chad "It hasn't been like that recently. Since Gabi, it's only been her. I don't even know if Gabi knows that. That Troy has hooked up with so many girls."  
Chad started to say something but was cut off by the chanting of Troy's name rising from the other side of the pool where the bar was.   
"Troy! Troy! Troy!" the chanting got louder as Troy drained off his cup of beer.  
"Ladies, exhibit A." Jason said, looking at Troy and the group of chanting students. "I hate when he get groupies." he muttered.  
"The drinking stage." Zeke said.  
"Let's see if we can stop him before he gets to the fucking stage." Jason said.  
"Jason, we'd better go over." Chad said. "To stop him. And I'll come with you. Just in case he decides to punch you again."  
"Oh, I had forgotten about that." Jason replied.  
"Well, yeah " Zeke said laughing. "You were knocked out."   
As Chad and Jason made their way over to Troy, Zeke turned to the girls and Ryan who were still standing there. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.  
"You mean with Gabi?" Taylor said.  
"Like why she suddenly dumped Troy in front of everyone, pretended she didn't love him, and then walked away with Tony, the biggest asshole ever?" Sharpay said.  
Zeke nodded.   
Taylor slowly shook her head. " No, we don't know why."   
"I just wish someone knew." Zeke said. "It would help everyone. It would help Troy."  
Everyone turned to look over at the bar where Jason and Chad were trying to get Troy off the table. He wasn't listening to them.

Everyone turned to look over at the bar where Jason and Chad were trying to get Troy off the table. He wasn't listening to them. 

Ryan sighed. Turning around, he chucked his cup into a garbage bag and headed towards the house. Walking up the stairs, watching all these kids, he realized that he only  
knew most of them by face. They all knew him and they all most certainly knew Sharpay, both the few people that he really cared about were outside, worrying about a boy who was worrying about a girl who was worrying them all more then anyone was admitting.  
Ryan pushed open the door to his bedroom and snorted in disgust as he recognized a football player hooking up with a cheerleader on his bed.  
"Out!" he grumbled testily, and almost laughing as the girl fell off the bed in an attempt to cover herself. The boy grabbed his drink off Ryan's desk and fled the room, the girl struggling to get her shirt back on while running at the same time.  
"God, I hate these parties." Ryan muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him. Finally, he could think in here. The pounding in his brain had lessened now that the music was muffled through the walls. He stared at the photos on the wall, most from last summer at Lava Springs. Pictures of him with Chad playing baseball, him and Taylor driving around in the golf cart, him and Kelsi trying to teach Jason how to dance. A few of him and Sharpay playing golf, swimming, or just hanging out. Zeke with flour on his nose  
showing Ryan how to bake crème brulee, him helping Martha wash dishes, Troy showing him how to shoot a three pointer (only to have Ryan show him knows how to play basketball). And finally pictures of him and Gabi. Those took up most of his wall. When asked, he just said that she was his best friend. And it was true. She was. He looked at the photos of her swimming, dancing, singing, playing basketball, and kissing Troy. He kept that one there to remind himself that she wasn't his. It hurt but it helped him. Sharpay had tried to get him to take that one down but he refused. She didn't push him. In the middle was a large photo of all of them from the last day at Lava Springs. Right in the middle was Gabi with her arms around Troy and Taylor, with him right in front of her. Ryan looked at that photo before grabbing his keys and storming out of his room, locking the door behind him. He weaved through all the kids drinking and making out on his stair case, down his hall way and out the front door. He got into his car, not noticing another car started to follow him. 

"Chad, Chad! Stop. Where are we going ?" Taylor said as Chad pulled her into the house and towards the front door. He had stopped trying to get Troy to stop drinking and instead had sat by and made sure that he didn't drown himself in the pool. Then all of a sudden he had grabbed Taylor's hand and was pulling her back into the house quickly.  
"C'mon, I'll tell you in like 2 seconds. Quickly. Hurry." Chad said as they burst out the front door and to his car. "Get in. Quickly!"  
Taylor climbed into his car and put on her seatbelt as they took off down the driveway, right after another car.   
"Chad," she asked. "Whose in that car?"  
"Did you realize that Ryan left all of us standing there and went back into the house?" he asked, trailing the car in front of them at a distance so they wouldn't be seen.  
"Kinda." she replied. " I was more concerned with Troy."  
"Me too. Until I remembered what he said earlier. He knows something. More then he's telling us." He looked at Taylor, who had on, what he liked to call, her thinking face. "And, what do you think?"  
"I think you're right. " she said.  
"You do?!? I mean, good."  
"Like before," she continued. "He stopped Troy from going after Gabi. He said that 'she would tell him later '. He knew something was going to happen. And tonight, who leaves their own house in the middle of a party?"   
"That's what I was thinking." Chad exclaimed.  
"So let's keep following him." She answered, sitting back.  
They drove in silence for a couple of minutes, following Ryan at a safe distance in order to see him, but not be seen. He finally stopped about a half block away from a house all lit up with music coming from it, clearly another party.  
"Where are we?" Taylor asked, peering at the house down the block.  
"Knight territory." Chad replied, his knuckles turning white as they gripped the steering wheel. "That's Rick's house. It's where their party is happening tonight."  
"Why is Ryan here?" she asked, watching Ryan sitting in his car.  
"Why isn't he getting out of his car?" Chad answered with a question of his own. The three of them sat there, in their cars, waiting for something to happen.

"Tony! Stop it! Please." Gabi begged as Tony pulled her up the stairs, past drunken West High students and players. Tony kept walking, practically dragging Gabi behind him. When they reached the landing, Gabi tripped and fell.  
"Get up!" Tony demanded as he towered over her, pulling her roughly to her feet.  
Gabi struggled uselessly against, trying to free herself from his grasp and yelping out in pain as his grip on her only tightened.  
"In here." He announced as he pushed opened one of the bedroom doors and threw her inside where she crumpled to the floor in a heap. Tony locked the door behind him and stepped over her prone form, flipping on the light switch. He turned back to her with a snarl across his face and stared down at her lying at his feet. Reaching to the waistband of his pants, he grabbed his shirt and dragged it quickly over his head before flinging it into a far corner of the room. Then he began to unbuckle his pant.  
"Get undressed." He growled.

Gabi looked up at him, tears once again running down her face. Tony bent down to her level his hand running through her hair.

"Do it, or I'll do it for you." he said. Gabi didn't reply. "Then I'll do it for you." Tony lifted Gabi up by her hair and flung her on the bed. Gabi tried to scrambled off the other side but Tony flung his body over hers and straddled her, one hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "This is getting better by the second."

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever to get out. But I wanted it to be good. I'm sorry if anyone was offended by the violent nature. I hope I didn't lose any reader cause of it. Speaking of my readers, I really want to thank you all for sticking with me. That means so much to me. And f any of you have any suggestions, PM me and let me know! I have a broad outline but little things are always good. As always, this chapter is dedicated to the best writer on FF, Gizmo8us, my fabulous editor, who is alive and well! And I guess to Kenny Ortega because he helped me too. And to Zac Efron, whose is just so yummy. So review and let me know what you think. 


	11. Are you having fun yet?

Hey everyone! Okay, so I know I promised this chapter a while ago. And I had written it. But then due to circumstances beyond my control, the editing process took a little while. So, to all my readers, forgive me. But, as usual, my editor helped me turn out another amazing chapter. Here it is….

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the people that my editor was telling me about. Hope that's okay with her.

* * *

I owe nothing. Shit.

* * *

"That's it." Chad announced with a huff as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm going in." He flung his door opened making it wobbled on its hinges and almost slam shut once again before he put a hand out to stop it and turned back to glance at Taylor over his shoulder. "This is ridiculous. We've been sitting here for forty five minutes watching Ryan watch the house where we know Gabi is. But we don't know what he's doing here or what is going on inside that house, what is happening to Gabi." He hesitated at her frightened look and touched her arm. "I'm just going to see what I can find out. I'll be careful. Everyone will be too drunk by now to notice I'm not supposed to be here."  
She watched him critically, taking in the way his forehead creased with worry, his eyes narrowed and crinkled at the corner in his ' thinking face'. He was so intense, so volatile. And the worry and dread settled in her stomach as well. For once in her life, she had no idea what to do, what the right answer was. She had no clue how to figure this one out. She let her eyes move from the man beside and land on the man in the car in front of her. Then they continued their journey until they landed on the house.  
"Babe?" Chad asked, still looking at her, waiting for her to say something. Tell him what he should do, which way he should go. How could she tell him she had no idea?  
Slowly, almost imperceptibly, she nodded, silently telling him she agreed with his plan. But as he made to leap from the car, her hand shot out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in mid motion.  
"Wait!" she cried as she spotted a figure moving away from the house, her silhouette illuminated by the harsh lights from the front door, her small, frail body racking with sobs that were drowned out from the music inside. Her awkward, unsteady gait faltered with each step, until finally, as if she could no longer go on, she crumbled into a pile on the grass.  
Taylor and Chad watched in shocked silence as they both recognized the smart, proud, beautiful Gabriella Montez collapse onto the ground.  
But it seemed as if Ryan, however, had been expecting this, almost as if this was the sign he had been waiting for. He threw opened his door and thundered up the driveway until he reached her. Then, he knelt down and scooped her into his arm. She flung a weak, trembling arm around his shoulder, blinding reaching for the comfort he was offering her.  
Ryan moved to his car with Gabi in his arms and placed her into the passenger seat, before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.  
Taylor and Chad slowly got into their own car and followed them back, neither of them saying anything to the other.

* * *

Ryan stared at the road in front of him, one hand on the steering wheel, one  
drumming the side of the car restlessly. He cast a few quick glances at his passenger, who was huddled in her seat, head buried in her arms. He watched helplessly as her shoulders shook as she took a few deep breathes trying to calm her sobs. He wanted nothing more than to say something, anything that would lessen the pain she was obviously in, but words escaped him. Nothing he could offer her seemed good enough for whatever it was she was silently going through in her head. So, he continued in silence while she tried to pull herself together.  
"What were you doing there?" Gabi's voice broke out, causing him to jump slightly at its suddenness.  
He marveled at how strong and sure it sounded, not betraying any of the hurt she had been feeling only moment before. In fact, it seemed completely dead, totally lacking in any type of emotion and that startled him as well.  
"Why were you there?" She asked again, when he didn't respond. Still, he refused to say anything, instead leaning forward with a forced casualness and flipping on the radio.  
"Ryan!" she yelled finally, banging her fist on the dashboard in front of her. "What the fuck were you doing outside of Rick's?"  
Ryan sighed as he looked away from Gabi. "I thought you might need a friend there. " He replied still not looking at her.  
"You." she replied, without any emotion.  
Ryan reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder. She shook him off, but  
he refused to let her dodge him and gently replaced it despite her protests.  
This time she grabbed his hand and clung to it with a sense of desperation. He reached up and wiped at the tears staining her cheeks. When he stopped at a red light, he glanced at her at last.

"You feel a little better now?" he asked, cupping her check in his hand.  
Gabi nodded tiredly. "Why did you come? Nobody should have come to my rescue, nobody should want to, not after what I did to all of you, not after what I did to Troy." Ryan's shoulders tensed at Troy's name, more than that, it was the way she  
said his name that caused the movement. He wanted to yell at her, to tell her that Troy wasn't the one that was here, fighting for her, saving her. He was. He, Ryan, loved her. Still loved her. Instead he fought back the urge and did his best to push his feelings of  
frustration away. It wasn't what she needed right then.

"You forget," he said slowly "I wasn't ever really a Wildcat. That isn't the most important thing in my life. Troy, winning, the team, beating the Knights, those things all come in second to what's really important."  
"And what is that?" She asked, staring out the window ahead of her.  
"My family, my friends, my sister and you. You are the most important thing in my life."

Gabi smiled a little, kissing the back of his hand that she still held, before she let it go, watching as it fell from her grasp.  
Ryan watched it fall with a look of regret on is face. Gabi didn't see it.  
The light turned green and Ryan turned left.

"Where are we going ?" Gabi asked.  
"You'll see" he told her.  
A few minutes later, Ryan pulled into a driveway with a large 'E' on it. Cars were parked on either side, music blasted from the house, and Wildcat students milled about the lawn. The Evan's house.  
"Oh no. Ryan. Stop, let me out." Gabi protested at seeing their destination. "This isn't fair. Stop! Don't make me do this."  
Ryan took a deep breath, steeling himself against her almost begging tone. "You need to see what you've done." He replied as he navigated up the house, carefully avoiding the rowdy drunk kids. He pulled into his spot by the house and reached to the backseat, retrieving a black sweatshirt.  
"Here," he said, tossing it at her. " Put this on. No one will recognize you with this on. No one will expect to see you here."  
She nodded hesitantly and slipped the sweatshirt over her head.  
He lead her into the backyard. She stopped in shock as she was the sight before her.  
Troy stood on top of a picnic table, one hand wrapped around a beer can, the other wrapped around a skinny, blond cheerleader. Zeke and Jason stood in front of him, talking in low voices while Kelsi and Martha looked on.  
Gabi shrunk back against Ryan, as Sharpay brushed past them with a look of  
recognition. Ryan grabbed Gabi's hand and pulled closer the table.  
"Okay," Sharpay was saying as they got close enough to hear. "I cleared out the main guest room on the third floor and made the bed for him. Let's get him inside."  
Zeke gave her a quick kiss in gratitude, before going towards Troy.  
"Wait!" she said, grabbing Zeke's hand. "Where's Chad? He should be helping you."  
Zeke shrugged. "No clue. I haven't seen him since Mr. Personality here," he gestured towards Troy, "got on the table. But Chad hates it when he gets like this. Maybe he went off somewhere with Taylor." He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. We can take care of him for one night. Besides, I'm sure Taylor also needs him right now." He turned his attention back to the table. "Okay, Mr. Big Shot, " he announced as he began to untangle Troy from the cheerleader's lips. "Let's get you into a bed."  
Troy stumbled off the table, only staying on his feet because Jason and Zeke where supporting him. As he began to stumble away with them, he stopped suddenly causing all three of them to falter in their steps and he turned back to grab something from the table.  
Both Zeke and Jason recognized it as Gabi's Wildcat sweatshirt with Troy's name on the back and Zeke patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically.  
"C'mon, Troy." Jason said as Troy staggered between them. "Let's go. It'll be nice and quiet upstairs and you can take a nice long nap."  
"Wait for me, Troy. " The cheerleader called as she clumsily climbed off the table to follow them towards the house.  
Sharpay cut her off quickly with a hand around her arm. " Listen, Michelle, was it? Here's the thing..." her voice trailed off as she lead the skanky girl away from the house, away from Troy.  
Gabi looked on in horror as the two boys lead Troy into the house. Ryan watched her as the tears began to fall down her cheeks yet again.  
"You have got to stop crying." he said, trying to quiet her tears and keep her from drawing attention to them.  
But his words only caused her to sob harder. "He told me the same thing earlier."  
"Who told you what?" Ryan asked, pulling her into the shadows under a tree.

"Tony." she replied. "He told me I had to stop crying."  
Ryan looked to the doors which Troy had disappeared into. "He doesn't want to be kissing her. He wants to be kissing you."  
Gabi laughed, a hollow, mirthless sound. "Even after tonight?"  
"Yea," he answered, his voice soft. "Even after tonight."  
She sighed and let her eyes follow his gaze to land on the house. "I want to be kissing him, too."  
Ryan let his eyes fall to the ground and he kicked restlessly at the grass under his feet, to keep from looking at her. "Then why did you do this?"  
She nodded and looked at her own feet for a moment. "You wouldn't understand. I can't tell you."  
"Do you love him?" Ryan asked, shuffling his feet.  
"Troy?"  
"Tony."  
Gabi gave him a real laugh, the first he had heard from her in days. "My new boyfriend? Of course, I do."  
"No, you don't." Ryan answered, solemnly without looking up at her.  
There was no response from her. He stared at her as she looked at the house  
before them.  
"Stop it. " she muttered finally.  
He took a deep breath as he tried to decide what to say. "He needs you."  
She shifted her eyes to him for a moment and confusion was written on her face. "Tony?"  
"Troy." he said with a nod towards the house.  
"He doesn't want to see me." Her voice was quiet and strained as if she were about to cry again.  
"He needs you. Go to him." He saw her hesitate, but he cut her off before she could offer up a weak protest. " He won't even remember this in the morning. But right now, Troy needs someone he loves with him. Someone who loves him. He need you with him."  
She gave him a quick look, trying to convince herself that he was right. Then with a nod, she turned and started inside.  
Ryan sighed deeply as he watched the girl he loved walk away from him. He reached for a drink, only to be startled by a hand connecting with his arm.  
"Where is she going? Where did you send her?" Chad demanded from behind him.  
Ryan spun around to find both Chad and Taylor both staring at him as if he had done something terribly wrong.  
"Upstairs, to Troy." he answered.  
"After what she did? Why would you that? She broke his heart you idiot." Chad  
questioned angrily.  
"She broke hers, too." Ryan whispered as he turned his back on Chad. He felt a hand touch his shoulder softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Taylor asked, gently.  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm fine." And he tried as nonchalantly as he could to wipe a tear from his cheek.  
"We'll go watch the door. No one should know she's here. It'll just cause trouble." she told him as she dragged a grumbling Chad into the house.

* * *

Gabi found herself standing behind a closet door watching as Zeke and Jason helped Troy to bed, as if he were a spirited five year old. He fought them occasionally, refusing to cooperate until they convinced him they were trying to help. That only lasted for a few seconds, before his inebriated mind forgot what they were trying to do and started to fight them again. Both men looked exhausted when they finally won the battle and got him laying in the bed under the blankets.  
"Here," Sharpay said, as she entered the room. She went to the bed and held out a glass of water and small blue pill to Troy.  
He almost didn't take it, but she smiled down at him sweetly and he blinked at her blurrily before batting the glass away. "It's an aspirin. It'll help you feel better when you wake up. You don't want a big head ache tomorrow, do you?"  
Troy mumbled again and turned away from her.  
She sat the pill down on the table beside the bed and tried, once again to hand him the glass. Finally, he took it but only so he could put it down on the table beside the pill. Sharpay managed to grab it a fraction of a second before it spilled onto the beige carpet and righted it on the table.  
"Come on," She told Zeke and Jason. " Let's let him sleep. He'll be fine until tomorrow." She ushered the two boys out the room and softly closed the door behind them.  
Gabi waited for a moment, watching as they disappeared down the stairs and she could no longer hear their footsteps, before sneaking from her hiding place and entering the room. She heard him stir quietly as the lock on the door clicked into place. Turning, she was a bit startled by the sight in front of her.  
A single beam of light, from the slightly ajar bathroom door, fell across Troy's face. His hair was messy, far messier than normal. The boys had managed to rid him of his shirt in order to help him be more comfortable, and Gabi could make out the chiseled perfection of his wide, defined shoulders above the blanket. His eyes were closed, resting in the mindless, numbness of his stupor.  
She watched him for a long moment, until she unconsciously leaned back against the door, making a soft bump and causing him to stir again.  
"Who's there?" he mumbled drunkenly.  
Gabi decided not to answer. She steadied herself against the door and raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob she knew was raising from the pit of her stomach. Seeing Troy like this, so very drunk and disoriented, scared her. She had never been witness to this side of him.  
'Maybe this isn't all for the best. His future won't be fine if he keeps doing this and the present is about as far from fine as it could possibly be.' she thought as she watched him.  
"Hello?" Troy called again. Wrestling with the blankets until he had managed a close imitation to a sitting position. " Fine, don't answer me." he huffed.  
Gabi still remained quiet, simply standing there, staring at him as he buried his head in his hands.  
"Chad, if it's you, I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures. I know you hate it when I drink, But I'm far too wasted to think right now. Preach at me in the morning."  
He fell silent for a moment, before his shoulders began to shake. "Besides, you can't blame me this time. This isn't my fault. None of this is myfault. It's Gabi's fault. It's all Gabi's fault."  
He flopped back down into the bed, rolling onto his side away from the door as the sound of his tears filled the room.  
"I know it isn't you fault. " Gabi answered, from her spot against the door, unable to contain herself any longer. "I know, Troy."  
Troy froze and rose slowly from his place in the bed. He turned towards the place in the darkness where the voice had come from and squinted at the door.  
"Gabi," he called. "Is that you?"  
Gabi took a deep breath, steeling her emotions from what she know was about to come. Whether he remembered it or not, she would. This entire night was full of things she would never forget.  
She stepped to the bed and gave him a weak smile as his eyes fell on her face. "Hey," she whispered.  
Troy wrestled to the side of the bed as if he were about the get up, he swung his feet to the floor, then stopped, reconsidering the move, he rested his elbows on his knees instead and buried his face in his hands.  
"What are you doing here? Isn't there somewhere else you're supposed to be now? Where's your new boyfriend? I'd hate to be keeping you from him." he spat, his tone suddenly had a hard edge, and sharp.  
Gabi went to him and sank to her knees beside the bed, placing her hands on his knees. " Please don't do this. Don't say those things. Don't act like you hate me." she pleaded with him.  
"How do you expect me to act?" He answered with an exasperated huff "Just get out. Go back to him."  
"I don't want to go back to him. I want to be here with you. Please let me stay here." Her voice broke as she tried to hold back a sob.  
"You made your choice." He told her, looking down at her with pain written all over his face. "You choose him already. You don't get a second chance."  
Gabi felt her shoulders shaking as she raised her eyes to his face. Brown met blue as they stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally, she shifted and reached out a shaking hand to touch his, but he jerked it away before it made contact. All she got was the brush of warmth before it was snatched away from her and that caused her to cry harder.  
"Please, Troy. Let me stay here with you tonight. Let me help you." she whispered.  
His face grew even harder and his eyes burned with fire. " I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he yelled, through clenched teeth. Then he flopped back onto the bed, clutching at his head like he was trying to keep it from exploding.  
"Oh shit!" he groaned, his voice muffled by his hands. "My head."  
"Oh, Troy." Gabi scrambled to her feet. She went to the night stand and grabbed the glass of water before sitting beside him. She helped him sit up and take the pill, and he let her grudgingly, trying hard not to see the look of concern and worry on her face. She sat the glass back down wordlessly and stood up from the bed, turning to leave and give him the space that he wanted.  
He reached out and grabbed her hand a second before she was out of his reach. "Don't leave." he mumbled, still not looking at her.  
"You said you wanted me to go." she answered, studying him carefully.  
He sighed, causing his strong shoulders to shake with the emotions they held. "I don't know what I want right now." he admitted quietly.  
Gabi took the opportunity to sit back down on the bed beside him, close enough she could feel the heat coming off his body in waves. "You don't have to know what you want. It's okay. Tonight can't we just forget everything and just be together again, for a while?"  
He continued studying the carpet for a few more minutes, as if considering her words, carefully. Then finally he eased back, settling himself on the opposite side of the bed and looked up at her. "Stay with me tonight."  
She smiled and kicked off her shoes, before sliding into the comfortable softness next to him for the first time in a week. It felt more like a year to her. She curled next time, molding her soft curves into his hard planes and reveled in the feeling of comfort and safety she felt as his arms slid around her, enveloping her. She felt surrounded by him. His smile evaded her senses, his breath tickled the small hairs on the back of her neck. He was everywhere and she let herself delve into him completely.  
He shifted, turning her so that she was laying on her back and he was hovering over her. His hand brushed her cheek and his eyes met hers in the near darkness of the room.  
"I love you." he whispered. "I still love you. I'll always love you and I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you stop loving me."  
Gabi felt another tear slide down her cheek, falling onto her earlobe with a sudden cold wetness.  
"Oh, please babe," he breathed as he brushed at the tears. "You can't cry. Don't cry anymore."  
Gabi felt a smile tugging at the side of mouth as she heard the all too familiar words yet again. But this time, she would do it. "For you , Troy. I'll stop crying for you. I'd do anything for you."  
Troy settled next to her again, content as he pulled her to his side. Gabi fell asleep listening to the quiet even sounds of his breathing and the thudding of his heartbeat.

* * *

Ryan stood outside the bedroom door. It was 4:30 in the morning. He needed to get Gabi back to Rick's before Tony realized that she had left while he slept.  
He knocked on the door, softly. No answer. He knocked lightly again. Still no answer. Slowly he pushed the door opened and crept in, careful not to make any noise.  
The sight before him broke his heart. Gabi lay in Troy's arms, both of them smiling. The happiest either of them had been in weeks.  
He walked over to the bed and leaned over, gently shaking Gabi awake.  
"Hmm, what?" Gabi muttered, sleepily. Her eyelids fluttering open. "Ohh, Ryan."  
"C'mon Gabi. You got to get back." Ryan whispered.  
"Back?"  
"To Rick's. Back to Tony." Ryan answered.  
"Ohh." Gabi said. She looked at Troy over her shoulder. He was smiling. Gabi kissed him softly on the lips before crawling out of bed. Troy groaned in his sleep and searched for the loss of warmth from his side. She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips softly, then. As she got up to leave she noticed what was on the other side of the bed, what Troy had brought up with him. It was her Wildcat sweatshirt. She grabbed it and then followed Ryan out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As she turned, she almost tripped over Chad and Taylor who were sitting in the hallway.  
"Morning Gabi." Taylor said. Her head was in Chad's lap and he was stroking her hair.  
"Good morning." she replied, not sure where this was going. She looked at Taylor and then at Chad, who was very purposefully staring at a spot on the wall behind her as if she weren't there at all.  
"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Taylor asked, with a sharp, cutting edge to her voice.  
"I have to go, to go back to - " Gabi said.  
"We know." the other girl's reply cut her off before she had a chance to finish. "Go."  
Gabi turned to leave, unable to stand the look of disproval on her friend's face any longer. But she stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back to them. "Taylor, thank you."  
"Don't thank me." she replied, looking up at Chad. "I understand why you're here, but that doesn't mean I'm happy you are."  
"Gabi," Ryan said. " We have to go."  
She hesitated for a moment, trying to find the words to say that make her best friend forgive her, but nothing came to her and she let Ryan ushered her out of the house.

Gabi stared out the window of Ryan's car, watching the sunrise. She clutched the sweatshirt in her lap. She brought it her nose, breathing in the smell.  
"It still smells like him." she whispered.  
"I'm sure he thought it smelt like you." Ryan answered, startling her as she realized she had spoken the words out loud. She smiled softly, appreciating his attempt to ease her pain.  
"Gabi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What did he do you?"  
"What?" Gabi turned towards Ryan, confused. "Who?"  
"What did Tony do to you?" Ryan clarified, glancing over at her.  
"What do you mean?" Gabi asked, her eyes transfixed on the windshield in front her, her face suddenly stony, refusing to betray any emotion.  
"You don't love Tony. You still love Troy. You're scarred of Tony. What did  
he do to you?" He persisted, intent on finding out why all this was happening.  
"Nothing, Ryan." Gabi answered, "Just let it go. I don't want to talk about  
this."  
"Gabi," he continued, reaching out a hand and placing it reassuringly on her leg. "You can talk to me. Tell me what's going on. "  
"Just drop it."  
"Gabi, if he's hurting you, if he's doing something to you that is making  
you follow him, I can help you."  
"It's nothing too bad." Gabi said, brushing off his concern. "Really, I'm okay. It's nothing to worry about. Besides," she shrugged, "it's my own fault. It's better this way."  
"What is?" Ryan questioned. "What could possibly be better this way. You and Troy are both miserable. Nothing could be worse that what either of you are going through right now."  
"It's my fault this is all happening." Gabi said, trying to explain without saying too much. "And I'd rather take the fall than have any of my friends hurt."  
"What about Troy? Are you happy seeing him like this?"  
"He'll play well. He'll get into a good college. He'll play there. One day, he'll be in the NBA. He'll fall in love with someone else. He'll be happier this way." Gabi said, once again feeling the beginning of tears at the corners of her eyes. Then suddenly she took a deep breath and put her hand over Ryan's hand that was still on her leg. "Look, I know some of this might sound silly, almost childish. And if this was a story, you could just say that I should tell him everything, that he loves me and he would forgive me. But what if he doesn't forgive me?" Gabi asked, her voice breaking. "This isn't a story, this is my life. And there are no happy endings here."  
"Is it really that important?" Ryan wondered. "It's basketball. It doesn't mean anything. Shouldn't the fact that he loves you and you love him matter more?"  
"It isn't just basketball. It's his future. He needs to play well this season, to get a scholarship, to have a future."  
"So," Ryan said, "You break his heart so that he can have a future."  
"It's better this way. It's better then him finding out about us." Gabi slapped a hand across her mouth.  
The color drained from Ryan face as he turned to look at her in shock. "So, Tony knows about that. That's why you're doing this? So Tony won't tell Troy about us?" Ryan asked in disbelief. He was silent for a moment and her refusal to reply gave him the answer he needed. Suddenly he was angry, angry at her for hiding what was happening and angry at himself for letting all this happen to begin with. "One kiss Gabi? One kiss that meant nothing to you!" He fumed, unable to hold back his temper.  
"It's better for him to think I stopped loving him than for him to think I cheated on him. Especially after the beginning of this year. This way he can move on. Cheating takes longer to move on from. And he can't deal with that right now. Falling apart is different then breaking his heart." Gabi looked at her hands in her lap. "God, I sound pathetic."  
"Gabi, I'll tell Troy that it was my fault. That I made you kiss me. They'll never know. No one was there." Ryan pleaded with her. "Let me help you."  
"It's more complicated then that. There's more to it."  
"It can't be that complicated." Ryan said. "You're breaking his heart by doing this."  
"Mine's already broken." she said.

Ryan turned into the street that lead to Rick's. "Gabi,"  
"Ryan stop it. Stop it! You don't get it!" Gabi yelled at him. "I have to do this."  
"Let me ask you a question, Gabriella!" Ryan yelled back, turning towards her. "Did you have fun at the game, breaking Troy's heart? No? How about at Rick's? With all the Knights? No? Then why are you doing this?"  
"You don't get it." she repeated.  
"Then make me understand. Tell me why you have to do this." He shouted as he  
pulled the car to a stop in front of Rick's house.  
" He raped me, Ryan ! Tony raped me. Do you think I liked that? No! And I had to let it happen. I had to protect Troy's future. It's all my fault. If I hadn't kissed you, none of this  
would have happened." Gabi jumped out of the car and slammed the door. "Happy now?" She turned and ran up to the house.  
"Nothing to bad, Gabi?" Ryan muttered to her retreating back as he sat in stunned silence for a moment, absorbing what she had told him. Finally, he turned the car around and headed back to his house.  
Gabi climbed the stairs past passed out Knight students. She found the room where she had left Tony the night before. Quietly opening the door, she slipped inside. There lay Tony, naked and sprawled out, exactly where she had left him. Gabi began to get undressed, piling her clothing onto the floor. She slid back into the bed, trying to not touch him. But he must of felt the bed shift because he turned his head towards her. "Montez?" he asked, reaching a hand towards her.  
"Sorry, went to the bathroom."  
"Come here." he said, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her up  
against him. "So, what do you think of our deal?"  
"I need more time." Gabi replied, turning her head away from him.  
"As long as you're here, you have all the time you need."

* * *

Sharpay opened the door to the room where Troy was sleeping.  
"Gabi?" he asked, raising his head at the sound.  
"No Troy, it's me, Sharpay."  
Troy sat up quickly, wincing at the pain that shot through his forehead. "Where's Gabi?"  
Sharpay sighed. "I don't know. Don't you remember what happened last night?"  
"Gabi," Troy said. "Gabi was here."  
"Troy," Sharpay started to say, in a tone that sounded as if she were explaining something to a three year old. "Gabi wasn't here last night. She went to a Knight's party. With Tony."  
"No," Troy said, desperately. "No, Gabi was here. She was here."  
"Troy," Sharpay said, trying to calm him down. "Drink some water. Relax."  
Troy pushed the glass aside and rolled over, away from Sharpay. She went to rub his back but he moved away. "Stop, get out." Troy said, his voice muffled by the pillows. Sharpay sighed, but she turned and left.

* * *

Troy breathed in deeply. "I know you were here, Gabi." he said to himself. "I can still smell you in the pillows."  
Troy went home later that day and spent the rest of his weekend in his room.  
He wouldn't answer his phone or take any visitors. He kept thinking that maybe  
he had it coming. Maybe he pushed Gabi, or went to far, or came to close.  
Maybe it was just that they grew apart. But he didn't really believe that. And he knew that even though he refused to see them, his friends sat outside his room all weekend, just in case he needed them. But the one person that he wanted to be outside was in her room.  
Gabi also sat in her room the whole weekend. But she couldn't stop Tony from  
coming over. And there was no one there to protect her.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.


	12. A Fallen Adonis, A Bruised Beauty

Hey everyone! Wow, it has been way to long since I updated this story. But not because I forgot about, but because I was working on it. So, without further intro, here's chapter 12!

Oh, wait! Of course, the chapter is dedicated to my mentor and the best writer I know, Gizmo8us. And to my excellent friend Lauren. Who I have on tape kissing a boy. Lol. Hmm, sounds like someone we know.

Also, for those of you read my Greek fic, thank you so much. I loved writing it as I love Greek. Yet HATE REBECCA LOGAN. I probs will have another Greek fanfic coming out soon. Its going to be from Casey's POV about how she sees Cappie at different points in their relationship.

Okay, so now, for real, chapter 12.

Love Bookworm

* * *

Gabi woke instantly as her alarm went off. The bright red numbers flashed before her eyes. 7:30 am. One hour till school. Gabi went to slid off her bed but Tony's arm tightened around her waist, preventing her from leaving.  
"What's going on?" Tony mumbled.  
"Time to get up, take a shower, go to school." Gabi replied, trying to wiggle out from his grasp.  
Tony's arm tightened, pulling her back from the edge of the bed, into his side. " No." Tony said.  
Gabi took a deep breath as she tried to reason with him. "Tony, we've got to go to school. I can't miss any more school." She shivered as she felt his fingers trail up over her spine, coming to rest on her neck.  
"Why?" he asked, in a voice that made Gabi squeeze her eyes tight, as if expecting his anger at the idea to result in pain.  
"Duke offered me a full scholarship." She explained in a small voice, hoping that her words wouldn't anger him. "I need to keep up my GPA. Last week, well I kind of trailed off. I can't miss any school right now." Tony's hand tightened on her neck, causing her slight discomfort. "Ow, Tony, stop."  
"Duke?" he asked, not loosening his grasp. "You know, Troy applied to Duke."  
"I know." she replied, feebly.  
"Does he know you got in?"  
Her eyes closed as a tear slid on to the pillow. "He doesn't even know I applied."  
Tony laughed. "Aw, how sweet." he said mockingly. "You were going to surprise him. Does any one else know you got in?"  
"No. No one knows. I found out last week."  
"Did he get in?" He continued his interrogation, his voice hardening with jealousy.  
"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "Please Tony, you're hurting my neck."  
Tony's hand loosened, but he didn't remove it. "Have you thought about my proposal?" He sat up so he was leaning over her. She didn't answer. Tony grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn over onto her back so she was looking at him. "I asked you a question." he demanded.  
Finally she shook her head. "Can we talk about this later? We really have to get up. School is starting soon."  
Tony smirked at her as he let go of her chin. "Go shower." he told her. But as she started to slid out of bed, he grabbed her arm. "Hurry up, I'm driving you to school. I don't want to be late for my class."  
As Gabi walked towards the bathroom she felt his eyes following her, and she repressed the urge to shudder or hurry her steps to get away from him. Running from him would only make him angry.

* * *

Gabi stepped out of her shower, relishing in a few fleeting, Tony free moments. He had been there all weekend, not leaving except to go to a basketball practice. She had debated about leaving the house then, had even tried calling her mother. But when she had tried her mother's number, all she got was her voice mail saying that she would be out of reach for two weeks. And when she had looked for her car keys in her purse, she found a note from Tony saying he had taken them.

Gabi reached for her hairbrush, wincing in pain as she bumped a bruise on her leg against the cabinet under the sink. As she reached up to brush her hair, the door slammed open, causing Gabi to drop the brush and clutch her towel to her chest.  
Tony smirked as he walked in, letting his eyes roam up and down Gabi's half naked body. "Why even bother with the towel?" he asked, letting the laughter in his voice cut through her skin, causing her to hang her head as color flooded her checks. "I've seen it all."  
She didn't reply, instead continuing to stare at the floor, trying not to let her towel slip down. As Tony began to brush his teeth, Gabi knelt down to retrieve her hairbrush. As she bent down she heard Tony let out a low whistle, reaching out to brush his thumb over a bruise on her upper back that had been exposed when she knelt down.  
She gasped softly, trying not to let Tony hear her in pain. His hand moved from her bruise to grip her shoulder, dragging her upward and pushing her into the wall, facing away from him. Tony reached out and grabbed at her towel, ripping it away from her body. Gabi bit her lip, leaning her forehead into the wall as she felt his fingers slid over her back, causing her to wince in pain as they pushed into all of her bruises that were formed on her back.  
He let out a sigh of desire as he looked at her beaten and battered skin, at all of the deep purple marks that he had given her.  
"That is so hot." he whispered against her neck.  
"You're sick." she spat, trying not to cry from the intense pain.  
Tony pushed her into the wall harder, slamming his body into hers. She felt his desire and "excitement" through his boxers. He ran a hand through her hair, kissing her neck, nipping at her ear, his body weight pinning her to the wall so that she couldn't move, couldn't retreat, couldn't escape.  
"And you, Montez," he whispered into her ear. "You cheated on your boyfriend with his friend, lied to your best friends, and broke the heart of the boy you love. And then you slept with the enemy. So, who's worse?"  
She tried to form a reply, but words failed her. He was right. There was nothing she could tell him that would make that fact any different.  
"Get dressed and wait downstairs. We're leaving soon."

* * *

Gabi watched her school looming ever closer as Tony pulled his car into the parking lot at East High. A heavy sense of dread filled her stomach and pushed down on her, already over burdened shoulders. How was she going to face these people? How could she look them in the eyes and not tell them everything and beg them for help? She could already imagine the look on Taylor's face, full of concern and questions. She could clearly see Martha staring at her, pleading with her, begging her, to stop doing what she was doing and return to normal. She could even conjure up Sharpay, hand on her hip, the familiar arrogant, glaring look in her eyes as she tried to puzzle out what was going on with her.  
Would they try to find out? Would they corner her at her locker and demand to know what was going on? What would she tell them if they did? How could she explain all this to them? She couldn't. She wouldn't.  
She glanced over at Tony, one hand on the steering wheel, the other pressing on her knee. He watched out the window, scanning the approaching school with his usual smirk, the self important look on his face.  
She tried to remember if she had ever really seen him smile, a genuine, happy, smile. She realized that, even in all the time they'd spent together lately, she hadn't and the thought made her, for a moment, just for a moment, feel sorry for him. Then the thought of his reaction to her pity came to her and she hated him all the more.

Gabi was not accustom to the feeling. It wasn't something she had ever experienced before. She hadn't even known that was she capable of true hatred of another human being. She had experienced dislike of others, everyone had, but to really hate someone, to absolutely despise a person, that was something alien to her. But just remembering all the times his eyes had racked over her, taking her in like she was nothing more than a toy placed on Earth for his amusement, thinking about his voice, biting and harsh, telling her that what she felt or needed didn't matter, his hands grabbing her roughly, intent on causing her pain, made her certain. She hated him. Her stomach turned at the thought of him touching, a wave of nausea raising in her that she had to fight to push away.  
Her eyes landed for a moment on his hand resting on the leg of her blue jeans, then they roamed to her arm, clad in a long sleeved shirt, despite the weather, to hide the blue and purple bruises underneath and it only reassured her how much she truly hated him.

In front of the school she could see all her friends assembled in a circle, talking animatedly amongst themselves and she thought back to all the times that she had stood there with them, talking about basketball, or the latest musical, or class and she fought back tears that threatened to escape as she realized that she would never be part of that circle again.  
Ryan and Jordan saw Tony's car enter before anyone else did. Everyone else was watching Chad pull into his spot near the front of the school. Taylor, Chad and Troy emerged from the car after a moment.  
Gabi's eyes widened as she looked at Troy. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, and he was shuffling his feet, avoiding eye contact with everyone who was looking at him.  
Tony's eyes flicked towards Troy and a smile appeared on his lips. Gabi saw this and looked down at her hands in her lap. Tony opened mouth to say something but Gabi cut him off.  
"Please, stop." she said softly. "Just don't say anything."  
He closed his mouth but not without letting a chuckle escape his lips. Gabi didn't say anything as Tony pulled up in front of the school, right by where the gang was standing.  
No one, besides Jordon and Ryan had noticed them. For a second she didn't know what to do. She wanted to get away from Tony , but didn't want to climb out of his car right in front of everyone. Tony was watching her as if he knew what was going through her head.  
"You'd be an awful poker player Montez." Tony said. "Get out of the car."  
Gabi avoided looking at him, as if trying to make it seem as if she hadn't heard him.  
"Out." he repeated. Gabi could hear the joy behind his voice as he knew what was coming next.  
Slowly, with a growing sense of dread, she turned and opened the door to the car, quietly closing it behind her, hoping that she would become invisible and that she would be able to slip into the school without anyone seeing her.  
The sound of Tony's slamming door made her jump. It also made everyone look over. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard him call out her name, purposely drawing everyone's attention to them. " Babe, hang on. " He very nearly shouted as he came around to her side of the car.  
She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her from in front of the school. She turned towards Tony, with a pleading look in her eyes. " Please Tony, go back." She whispered, looking up a him.  
"You wish." He said as he pulled her into him, pushing her back against the car door as he roughly covered her lips with his.  
Her eyes closed as a tear slid down her check. He was hurting her, like he normally did. He was squeezing her arms too tight, her bruises were pushing into the hard planes of the car door, and he was treating her like this in front of the group, in front of Troy.

* * *

Chad parked his car in his usual spot by the front of the school. As he unbuckled his seatbelt he shot a look into his mirror. Troy sat in the back seat, slumped over, his forehead pressed against the window, his eyes closed.  
Chad sighed as he opened his door and walked around to the trunk of the car. Taylor got out of the passenger's seat, Chad grabbed their bags out of the trunk. Taylor walked back to him and pulled him into a kiss.  
"Thank you for being there this weekend." she said softly, not wanting any one around them to hear. "I really needed you this weekend. I didn't know what to do or how to feel about everything, and you just helped me. Without me even knowing I need it or asking for it. Thank you."  
Chad gave her a small smile as he leaned forwards and lightly touched Taylor's lips with his own. "Of course I would be there for you. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Some boys wouldn't," Taylor said, trying to explain what she was saying. "Some boys haven't - "  
Chad cut her off by pressing his finger to her lips. "Stop it." he said. "I don't want to hear about your past boyfriends. You know it drives me crazy."  
Taylor smiled at that. "I love you. And you know I've never said that to anyone else. So you have nothing to worry about."  
"But what if" Chad asked, his forehead wrinkling in worry, "What if you start to talk about them and think about them and then decide that you would rather -". This time it was Taylor who cut Chad off.  
"You're the only boy I have loved and will ever love." she said seriously. "Remember that."

As they walked back towards the front of the car, Taylor grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
"Where is he?" Chad asked, looking towards the school, expecting to see Troy already standing with their friends.  
Taylor nodded towards the backseat where Troy still sat in the back, hunched over in his seat as if trying to disappear. Chad rolled his eyes as he walked over towards the door and pulled it open.  
"C'mon Troy. Time to go to school." his tone was like one he would use to coax a child, as he looked down at his best friend. The boy who normally was described as a Adonis looked as if he hadn't slept in months. Troy reached out and tried to pull the door closed but Chad held it firmly.  
After a few seconds of an intense tug of war, Troy let go and slouched further in his seat, pulling his bright red Wildcat hoodie over his eyes. Chad threw his hands up in the air and gave Taylor a silent plea for help.  
Taylor walked over to the car and slouched down to Troy's level. "Hey, Troy," she whispered softly. Troy looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. Taylor reached out and gently grasped his arm, slowly pulling them away from his chest. "Troy, c'mon. You got to go in." Troy pulled his hood further up and wiped a tear away from his check. "I need you to come with me." she continued as he looked back at her from under his hood. Taylor reached out and brushed his bangs away from his face and pushed back his hood. "I need you to get up for me. I need your help today, to get through school without Ga- without her. I need you today Troy."  
He looked into her eyes and gave a small nod. Reaching for his bag on the seat next to him, he stepped out of the car.  
As Troy walked towards the rest of the group, Chad grasped Taylor's hand and pulled her up against him. " Have I ever told you that you are the best girlfriend any guy could ever ask for? You're sweet, funny, smart, beautiful, and you know how to deal with my best friend. I love you so much." Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
They were broken apart by Tony's voice yelling, " Babe, hang on." As Tony made his way towards Gabi, Chad and Taylor walked quickly over to their group of friends who were now standing watching Gabi and Tony in front of his car. As they stood and watched Tony push Gabi into is car, they all saw the tears that slid down her checks.

"I hate that guy so much." Martha muttered. Chad looked at her and nodded his head in agreement. Taylor nudged him in the ribs and nodded her head at Troy. Chad looked over at his best friend and bit his bottom lip. Troy was staring at Gabi, his bag dropped at his feet. There were tears filling his eyes as he watched the girl that he loves kiss another boy. Everyone was looking from Gabi and Tony to Troy.  
Suddenly, Zeke pushed himself past all of them and ran up to Tony.  
"You son of a bitch!" Zeke yelled as he grabbed the back of Tony's shirt and pulled him off Gabi. "You asshole!" With those words Zeke pulled back his fist and punched Tony right in the chin.  
Tony stumbled back, falling into Gabi and knocking her to the ground. Then Tony pulled back his fist and punched Zeke in the stomach. In a couple of seconds the two boys were rolling around on the ground, punching each other. Gabi sat on the ground, her hands and knees bleeding from her fall.  
Chad, Jason, and Jordan rushed towards the two boys, pulling them apart. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi rushed into the fight to help the guys up. Sharpay wrapped a hand around Zeke's wrist and started to pull him away. Kelsi had wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and was dragging him backwards. Martha had run into the school to get a teacher. Jordan followed her, calling for her to stop. Taylor had taken Chad's face between her hands and was speaking to him a low quick voice. The only ones that hadn't moved were Troy, Ryan, and Gabi. Troy and Gabi were locked in an intense look, their eyes glued to each other. Ryan was looking at the two of them staring at each other, his fists shaking at his side. Troy started to walk towards Gabi. When he reached her, he knelt down and cupped her face between his hands. He gently wiped away the tears from her face as Gabi looked up at him. Then, he started to lower his head and Gabi closed her eyes, lifting her face up to his.  
"Bolton!" Tony's voice rang out as Gabi and Troy jerked backwards. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." His voice sounded like ice as he walked over and grabbed Gabi's upper arm, dragging her off the ground and into his side.  
Troy looked at Gabi, searching her eyes for anything, any sign of life. Tony saw this and pulled Gabi behind him, away from Troy. Everyone could see how badly she was shaking. Troy turned and walked back towards his friends.  
"And you, Baylor," Tony called out, ignoring Gabi who now was cowering behind him at the sound of his voice.  
Zeke turned around to look at Tony., his eyes glaring at Tony.  
"Mind your own fucking business!" Tony said, refusing to acknowledge the venom in Zeke's eyes  
"You were hurting her!" Zeke said, getting angry all over again. He took a step towards Tony and only Sharpay's restraining hand on his arm stopped him from moving any further. "You were making her cry."  
Tony laughed. "Believe me Baylor, she likes it rough." he said, turning towards Gabi and dragging her to his car.  
Gabi stared at the ground and didn't say anything.  
Martha came running from inside the school, a teacher close behind her, Jordan slowly following him. "Okay everyone," Coach Bolton said. "Move it along, inside now. Let's go kids." As the group walked past Coach Bolton to head inside, Coach shot a look at Tony and Gabi standing by the car.  
"Gabriella, you okay?" he gently asked, concern evident in his voice.  
"She's fine." Tony replied, staring at Troy's father.  
"Shut it, Tony. I wasn't asking you. " he said, looking at Gabi. "Gabriella?"  
Gabi nodded her head, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, I'll be inside in one sec." Coach Bolton nodded before heading inside.

After the group had gone into the school, Tony turned towards Gabi and pushed her head up, forcing her eyes to look at him. "If I hear from Jordan that you spoke to Bolton today, you're going to be so sorry that you did. I know so many ways to hurt you Montez, don't make me use them."  
Gabi nodded her head as she tried to imagine what else Tony could do her that would make her feel worse then she did now.

"You know Montez, it doesn't need to be like this." he said, opening his car door and pulling out a box of tissues. " If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't treat you like this. I mean, in public at least. " Tony laughed as he handed Gabi some tissues. "Think about it. I'll pick you up later." With that Tony jumped back into his car and drove off out of the parking lot.  
Gabi took a deep breath and turned to face her school. " I can do this." she whispered to herself. " I can do this. My first day in East High, completely alone. I can do this."

* * *

It was the worst day of Gabi's life. And it was only lunchtime. No one would talk to her. No one would look at her. She felt worst then invisible. At least invisible people didn't have cheerleaders hiss at you when you walk by , or people shove you as you went to your next class. Lunch was terrible. She didn't know where to go. As she turned from the lunch line and viewed the cafeteria, she felt everyone staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the doors, hoping to leave the cafeteria, maybe eat outside or on the stairs.. But as she walked away from everyone's stares, she tripped over someone's outstretched foot and went flying through the air, crashing onto the ground.  
"Nice one, Michelle!" a voice said from above Gabi. Gabi looked up and came face to face with two cheerleaders.  
"Move it." Michelle said from above her. Gabi rose slowly and picked up her bag. The old Gabi would have fought back but kept her cool, showing the girl not to mess with her. However, this Gabi slowly nodded and walked away.  
As Gabi left the room, Michelle shot a smile at Troy who simply ignored her. The cafeteria watched this whole exchange and immediately the it was filled with a gossip buzz.  
"God, I hate this school sometimes." Troy muttered to his table. Chad nodded sympathetically.  
"I mean, it isn't your fault." Jordan said. "I can't even believe that she would do this to you."  
Troy shot Jordan a look. "Shut up. Don't talk about her like that."  
Jordan nodded his head apologetically but Ryan saw Jordan hide a smile as he bent his head over his lunch.  
Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Ryan shot out of his seat.  
"Ryan, where you going?" Sharpay asked.  
"Library." Ryan said as he put his stuff away.  
"Oh, wait for me, I'll come with you." Jordan said, standing up. "I got to go there too."  
"Um, actually, I'm going to go now. " Ryan said, giving Jordan a death glare. "You take your time." He turned and briskly walked out of the cafeteria.  
"What's up with him ?" Sharpay asked, turning towards the rest of the table.  
"Who knows?" Jordan replied, "Maybe he's going to go meet a secret girlfriend."  
Everyone smiled weekly, thinking that Jordan was trying to lighten the mood. Everyone except Troy, Chad and Taylor.  
"Hey, Chad," Taylor said as she flipped casually through her planner, "Don't you have a college guidance meeting now?"  
"A what?" Chad asked.  
"A guidance meeting." Taylor nudged him in the ribs.  
"Oh right, a guidance meeting! Right, well, I'm just going to go. I'll see you guys next period." Chad got up and quickly walked away in the same direction that Ryan and Gabi had disappeared.  
Jordan's eyes followed them. Taylor watched Troy.

* * *

Chad took off down the hall following the sound of Ryan's footsteps. He quickened his pace as he turned the corner, catching a glimpse of Ryan ducking into a supply closet.  
"What the?" Chad muttered. He was about to take a step forward but then he heard Gabi's hurried footsteps approaching from the other end of the hallway. Chad slid into the shadows, behind the lockers as he saw Gabi come around the corner. Then he saw two hands reach out and grab Gabi as she walked by the closet and pull her in.  
" Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, what game are you playing ? " Chad shook his head as he turned back towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Gabi walked along the hallway, looking at the floor. So, this is what her life was going to be like. No one was going to be her friend, or stand up for her.  
For the first time ever, Gabi wanted to move. She laughed inside as she realized what she was saying. She wanted to move, away from the only pace she had ever really loved. Away from her closest friends, from Troy. Maybe she would talk to her mom about it later. Or rather in two weeks. "Mom, why aren't you here when I need you?" she thought.  
Just then, two hands reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a small closet. She opened her mouth to scream before seeing Ryan's face appear in front of her.  
"What is going on?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice. "What are you doing? What is -" Gabi's voice was cut off by Ryan pressing his lips into hers. She pulled away, pushing her hands into Ryan's chest. "Stop! What are you doing?" she demanded, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Ryan leaned in, gently holding her upper arms in place as he pressed his lips against her again.  
"Ryan. Stop!" She stepped back as far as she could go, leaning against the back of the door. Something sharp jabbed into the bruise on her shoulder and she winced. "What has gotten in to you?"  
"You." He replied, placing his hands on either side of her head against the door. "You did."  
"What?" Gabi asked, her eyes widened in alarm.  
"You got into me Gabi. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. This summer we've only gotten closer. And I know you felt something, too." Ryan said, his voice was desperate as he pleaded with her. "When we kissed - "  
Gabi cut him off with a finger to his lips to silence him. " When we kissed, I told you I didn't feel the same." she explained softly, avoiding eye contact. "I told you that I am in love with Tr - "  
"Don't say his name!" Ryan said through gritted teeth, banging his fist against the door by her head, causing Gabi to shrink back from him in alarm. Panic began to cause her breath to quicken. Her heart thumped against her chest as if it were trying to escape. This was her friend, the one person she'd confided in about what Tony had done to her. But the anger in his face contorted his normally handsome features, making him almost unrecognizable. Gabi wasn't sure she had ever seen Ryan really angry before, and the site was terrifying.  
"Don't you get it?" He continued to rant, his hot breath smothering her in the confined space of the closet. "He doesn't love you like I do! I am the one that's here right now. I'm the one that's trying to help you, to rescue you. Not him!"  
Gabi looked up into his face, her eyes searching his. "Ryan, stop it." She pleaded, her voice sounding so desperate and pitiful. " Don't do this. I told you, I love you like a brother and I need you right now. I need your help. Please, don't turn this into something else."  
" But. don't you see what's going on, Gabi? Troy isn't the one that's helping you! I am. He isn't the one you told the whole awful truth to, I am. Doesn't that mean something?" His hands gripped her forearms again and she fought against the tears forming in her eyes as his fingertips dug into the sensitive skin.  
"You can't help me now, Ryan. You can't rescue me." She tried to reason with him as she tried to loosen his grasp on her arms.  
"No, I can't accept that. I won't believe it. I can help you. I can save you." He insisted as his steel grip fell from her forearms to her wrists. "Please, let me help you."  
"No." she answered, her tone firm and unwavering. "I can deal with it. I'll handle it."  
Ryan released her arms, grabbing at his hair, getting angrier as the pace of his breathing increased. He groaned in frustration. "He raped you and you're still seeing him. You still let him touch you. How is that handling this?" Ryan punched the door by Gabi's head, causing her to scream. Ryan grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from her and holding them against him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't understand how you let him touch you. Don't you hate it? don't you hate how Troy just lets him? Let me do something."  
"I know what he's doing. Do you really think you have to tell me what's going on? I said I'll handle it and I will. " Gabi said, wresting her wrists free of his hands, trying not to show her fear. "I know how to fix it. Please, let me deal with this on my own." Finally, she found the door knob and as her hand closed around it she looked Ryan straight in the eye. "I can do this. But you need to stop. Please don't follow me."  
With that, she twisted the door knob and turned and ran out of the closet, leaving Ryan standing there staring after her.

* * *

Please please please review. Even if its just "love" or "cute" or "ducks". Whatever u want.

As usual, the more you review, the happier I am. Okay, I kinda have most of chapter 13 already written, I just need to type and edit it. So, if you review a lot, chapter 13 will come faster. As always, suggestions are welcome, if there is anything you would like to see. But get ready for more tears and heartbreak. We are not out of the drama yet people!

* * *


	13. A Confession and a Promise

* * *

AN: Hey, sorry it took so long. Me and my editor have been mad busy. Love you all.

Disclaimer: If I owned HSM or any of the actors, I would be with them at rehearsal. As I am currently sitting in my pjs writing this, I dont.

Dedication: To Gizmo and Lauren. You guys make my writing so much better.

* * *

"Taylor, " Chad muttered as he sprinted down the hall towards the lunchroom. "Must find Taylor." He hurried through the doors towards his girlfriend, aware that what he had just heard wasn't good news. Gabi, running out of the closet and away from the hall and Ryan swearing loudly as he slammed the door. And punched a locker. The least masculine boy of them all was betting the crap out of a locker. Chad knew that something really terrible had happened in that closet. Chad dodged several students as he ran towards his table. "Taylor!"

Taylor looked up at him, taking in that he was slightly out of breath form running and having an expression on his face that she didn't like. "Would you excuse us for a second?" she said to the others seated around her as she swung her legs over the seat and grabbed Chad's hand, dragging him into a corner of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"Gabi, closet, Ryan screaming and punching a locker." he panted, still trying to regain his breath.

"What?" she asked, clearly in shock from the few words that he managed to string together.

"Ryan pulled Gabi into the closet and then a few minutes later she ran out and Ryan started beating up a locker. He was in a rage."

"Ryan?" she questioned. "In a rage?"

* * *

Chad nodded.

"What kind of rage?" she said slowly, "Like a hissy fit? Or a Sharpay when she can't find her sunglasses rage?"

Chad shook his head. "Like a Bolton rage."

"Shit." Taylor muttered. "Why must the men that love Gabi become so violent over her?"

"Because they do love her. Troy loves her with his whole soul, he would die without her around. Ryan loves Gabi too, in a way that she becomes a need for him, like something he can't get rid of. And Tony. Well, I'm sure he loves her like a possession. And men will do anything to keep the things they love." Chad looked at the ground. "If anyone tried to take you away, I would - "

"Stop." She halted his words with a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to hear that. I love you and I'm never leaving you."

"But, Gabi loves Troy too. And she left him."

"We need to fix that." Taylor turned quickly to scan the cafeteria. "Do you know where Ryan is right now?"

"No, but I could probably find him." Chad said. "Why?"

"You need to talk to him." Taylor said, biting her bottom lip. "Now. Before he hurts Gabi, or himself."

Chad walked the halls of East High during the free period. No one had seen Ryan but his car was still here. Sharpay had called their house and he wasn't home. Chad needed to talk to him before the bell rang for next period. He needed to know what Ryan knew. Chad crept into the back of the auditorium, ducking behind a custodial cart that just happened to be sitting there. He peeked around the cart and looked up towards the stage. There, sitting in the first row sat Ryan.

"Ryan." Chad called as he started to walk down the aisle. The small, meek, blond boy didn't turn around.

"Ryan." Chad tried again, raising his voice slightly. Ryan sat unmoved.

Chad slowed down as he came level with the other boy. "Ryan." This time Chad reached out and touched Ryan's shoulder as he spoke the boy's name. Ryan jumped at the contact and swung his head around to look up at Chad.

"What are you doing here ? " he asked, his voice quivering in fear.

"I came to find you." Chad replied, crouching down to his level.

"Why?" Came the weak, confused answer as Ryan looked up at him for a moment before looking away again, letting his eyes search for anything to keeph him from having to look at his friend.

"Because I need to know." Chad said tensely. "I need to know what you know."

Ryan jumped out of his seat and began to pace back and forth in front of the stage. Chad stood there and waited quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Ryan whispered. But the words weren't directed towards Chad.

"Sorry for what?" Chad asked, panic rising in his chest. "What did you do?" Chad made sure his voice was light and neutral but inside his heart was pounding.

"I'm sorry for not telling people a long time ago what I know. I'm sorry for letting her get hurt, for knowing a lot more then I've shared." Ryan came to a stop, standing right in front of Chad. "I'm sorry for hurting her myself."

Anger finally took over Chad and he was unable to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing a handful of the other boy's pink argile sweater in his fist.  
"You did what ?!" Chad exploded, his hands pushing the weaker boy's shoulder roughly, propelling him backwards. "You, who knows what is going on, who know why and how, and probably how to stop it, hurt Gabi?!" Chad pushed Ryan again, causing him to stumble backwards and hit the floor. Chad towered over him, his fist clenched in rage. "Do you mean to tell me that you were in the position to help her, or even just comfort her, and you hurt her? You fucking bastard."

Ryan grunted as Chad's foot came in contact with his stomach but didn't fight back. Tears leaked out of the pale boy's eyes. Chad shot him a look of disgust and then turned away and began to pace. "How could you?"he continued to rant as he grabbed at his springy brown hair, furious.

"Chad - " Ryan started.

"Shut up." he replied. "If you weren't someone that I cared about I would have beaten you to a pulp right now."

Ryan nodded slowly, pushing himself into a sitting position on the floor.

Chad continued to pace. After about ten minutes, Chad threw himself into a seat in the front row leaned on his knees, staring at the silent Ryan. "Okay, start from the beginning." he said.

* * *

Chad came rushing into class, Ryan close on his heels. Taylor shot a look over at Chad but he shook his head, gesturing towards the rest of the class who were watching. Taylor nodded and looked back at her book, not wanting to give anything away. A note was slid on to her desk.

"Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Jordan. Wait for me after class. Chad."

Jason, Zeke, and Jordan stood huddled by the door after the bell rang.

Sharpay had pulled her brother out and was talking to him in a low voice, waving over her shoulder to a relieved Zeke. Jason had kissed Kelsi, saying that he would meet up with her in a second. Martha and her had walked out, trailing after Gabi who had kept her head down the whole class, refusing to even look the teacher in the eyes. They wanted to make sure that nobody hurt her. Troy had been the first one out of the classroom, unable to watch Gabi getting pushed. He had chosen to ignore the situation.

Taylor and Chad walkedover to the other boys after the last person had left the room.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"I found out what is going on with Gabi." Chad replied, his voice and face grim and distressed.

"What?" Zeke and Jordan said together.

"I found out why Gabi is acting this way. Why she is doing all this." Chad said, taking a deep breath as Taylor squeezed his hand.

"Who told you?" Jordan asked slowly.

" Ryan. " Chad replied.

"So Ryan knew this whole time and didn't do anything ? Didn't say anything?" Jason demanded, slamminghis palm against the wall. "Why would he do that?"

"He didn't say." Chad answered, his face clouding over in anger. "But we now know what happened."

"And?" Jordan asked, careful to keep his face blank, as if he didn't know what was coming.

"Apparently, Ryan kissed Gabi." Chad said.

"What?" Zeke and Jason said in unison, their voices shocked.

"Yeah, a couple weeks ago. And somehow, Tony got it on tape. I don't know how, neither does Ryan. But Tony used the tape to get Gabi to break up with Troy so Troy would never know."

"But why does Tony care if Gabi and Troy are together?" Zeke asked.

"Because Tony wanted to ruin Troy's future." Chad explained.

"What?" Jason asked, still clearly confused.

"Tony thought that if Gabi broke up with Troy, it would throw off his game in basketball, then he wouldn't get a scholarship, then he wouldn't have a future."

"Why would he do that? Over a high school basketball rivalry?" Zeke asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know. I don't get it." Chad replied. "Jordan?"

"Hmm?" Jordan said, breaking out of his daze.

"Why would Tony do this? You know him, you used to be a Knight."

"I don't know." Jordan replied, careful not to give anything away. "I barely knew Tony. We weren't really tight." Chad nodded his head in understanding.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Zeke said, looking over at Jason.

"We have to do something." he said, beginning to pace back and forth in front of the classroom door. "Now that we know, we have to help Gabi."

"But how?" Taylor asked, breaking her silence. "She doesn't want our help. She was probably scared of what Troy will say if he found out that she kissed Ryan, now look at her. Acting like the West High whore. She probably thinks Troy will never love her again."

"Will he?" Chad asked, watching his girlfriend's face.

"Of course he will. He still does. And she still loves him. Look at them this morning. He went to rescue her. She almost kissed him." Taylor took a deep breath. "We've got to help them." she said, her voice become more determined. "We've got to help them."

"How?" Jordan repeated Taylor's earlier question.

"We'll figure something out." Taylor replied.

"Okay, we have only one class left today. We'll meet by the front doors after the final bell. Think of something." Chad said.

Zeke and Jason went one way, talking amongst themselves, going to find Sharpay and Kelsi. Chad and Taylor went the other way, his arm around her shoulders.

Jordan ducked back into the classroom and closed the door. Flipping open his cell phone, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He pressed the green button and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Tony, " Jordan said, " You are never going to believe what Montez did today in school."

Tony's harsh laughter came through the line. "What the did the slut do now?"

* * *

The final bell rang and the group slowly assembled by the front door, all waiting to catch a glimpse of Gabi.

"There she is." Sharpay said quietly making sure that Troy didn't hear her, nodding towards Gabi as she was shoved and pushed down the hall.

"You guys," Troy said, turning his back on the image of the approaching girl. "What are we doing here?"

"Nothing. " Chad answered just a touch too quickly, causing Troy to raise his eyebrow at him quizically. "We're leaving in one second."

Gabi hurried past them, careful to avoid eye contact with any of them. Troy purposely looked away. The group moved after her, through the doors. Troy lagged behind the rest. Ryan refused to even look up.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Gabi thought as she rushed past her friends and out of the building. "Why are they watching me?"

Gabi walked rapidly towards Tony's car, watching her feet. As she got closer she looked up, halting when she saw Tony's face. He stood by his car, his eyes watching her with a murderous look. Two Knights flanked him on either side.

"Get in." He demanded harshly as she approached him.

"What happened?" Gabi whispered.

"I said get in!" Tony screamed, grabbing Gabi's arm and shoving her inside the car. Gabi winced in pain as she was flung into the front seat. The two Knights climbed in to the back seat. Tony walked around to the driver's side and slammed his door.

"Tony," Gabi said gently, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Shut up." Tony said as he started to engine.

"But" Gabi tried again.

"I said shut the up!" Tony yelled as he pulled the car away from the curb. The two Knights in the back snickered as Gabi huddled in her seat in fear. As they pulled away, Gabi caught a glimpse of the rearview mirror. There, standing on the curb, were her friends. Watching her drive away.

After driving for a few minutes, Tony pulled the car over to the side of the road. He looked over at Gabi who still sat huddled in her seat and then out the front window. He punched the steering wheel before leaning back in his seat. Gabi looked over at him as she squeezed her knees to her chest.

"You bitch." Tony said.

"What?" Gabi asked in a panic. "What happened?"

"You are such a pathatic little bitch." Tony said, leaning towards Gabi.

"What did I do?" Gabi asked, trying to lean back against the door, her seatbelt getting in her way. She tried to scoot back but Tony kept getting closer.

"You," Tony said, his face right near hers "told the little fairy boy about us. You told him everything."

"No!" Gabi said, her voice squeaky in fear. "No, I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him anything."

"Yes, you did! Don't lie to me. You told Ryan, and Ryan, because he 'loves you '" Tony made a face as he made quote symbols in the air "told Chad."

Gabi's breath caught in her throat and her face lost its color.

"And Chad, because he's a pathatic loser idiot, told Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Jordan." Tony's face was so close to Gabi she could feel his breath on her check as she  
cowered in her seat.

"Tony, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! It just - "

Tony slapped his hand against her cheek, cutting off the rest of her words. Her head shot back, hitting the window. The two Knights in the back seat snickered. Tony's head turned quickly to the two boys in the back. "Shut up!" He yelled. Tony turned his attention back to Gabi. She sat there, tears streaming out of her eyes, her lip bloody. "You really don't get it, do you?" Tony asked, sitting back in his seat. Gabi remained silent. "Do you want me to hurt you?" he asked.

Gabi again didn't say anything. But inside, she was thinking. 'If they know, they can save me. They'll figure something out. They'll tell Troy. Troy will understand. He knows I still love him. This morning, we almost kissed. He must know I still love him. I'll be okay. Just put up with Tony for a little longer. Tonight, I'll sneak over to Taylor's. This will all be alright. I cando this for a little longer.' For the first tiem in a while, Gabi felt a little flame of hope erupt in her.

Tony stared at her. After a minute, he started the car again. "I'm going to show you something." Tony drove for a moment before pulling up in front of a house that Gabi knew well.

"What are we doing here?" she asked quickly, her voice breaking, as fear gripped her once again, turning her insides cold and causing her hands to shake.

"Did you know that little Bolton is the only one home right now?" Tony asked in a patronizing tone as he unbuckled his seat belt. "His dad excused him from basketball practice and his mom is still at work." Tony opened his door.

"What are you doing?" Gabi asked, unbuckling her seatbelt, as well and following him out of the car.

"I don't think you fully understand what I can do to you." Tony replied, looking up at Troy's house.

"What do you mean?" Gabi asked as the two Knights in the backseat slowly climbed out of the car. Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out something shiny and mettalic, a moments scrutiny told her it was a gun.

"Oh my god, Tony, what are you doing?" She sheirked scrambling out of the car, running towards him. As she reached him, she tried to grab the gun but one of the Knight players held her. As she struggled against her captor's arms, Tony countinued to speak, not looking at her.

" Troy has ruined my life for the last four year. Now, I try to hurt him by taking away the thing he loves most and he only gets better. His future is secure. He'll get a scholarship, he'll play college ball, he'll play in the NBA. That's my life, Montez! That's who I was supposed to be. He took my life away from me. Now, I'm going to take his."

"Stop, that's ridiculous!" She pleaded with him as she kicked at her captor. "You can't so that! Tony, please."

Tony turned towards Gabi and ran the cool metal of the gun down the side of her face. "Watch me. " Gabi fell to the pavement as the Knight holding her pushed her down. Tony made his way across the street, towards the Bolton household.

"You win." She cried out as he walked away.

He froze and turned around. "What did you say?"

"I said," Gabi's voice shook as she looked down at dull hot concrete that she sat on. "You win. I'll be your girlfriend. In public, and behind closed doors. I'll never fight you again, I'll always listen to you. I'll do whatever you say, just please don't do this."

"Really?" Tony asked, suspiciously as he walked over to where she sat.

" Really. Just don't hurt Troy. " Gabi felt a hot tear trickle down her check.

"You can't even ever look at him again." Tony ordered as he knelt down to her level. "Or speak to him, or be near him, ever again."

"I know." she conceeded as a tear splashed onto the ground.

"I'll hurt him if you don't everything I want." he threatened.

"I know." She nodded complacently.

Tony reached down and offered Gabi his hand. She reluctantly took it, pulling herself up, feeling as if she had just made a deal with the devil himself.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight. " Tony said as all four of them got back into the car. " We are going out tonight. "

This is a message to the 5000+ ppl who have read my story:Thank you.

To the special people who have reviwed (who will be mentioned in the next chapter!): You are the bestest ever.

-Bookworm


	14. Lights can't help in the Dark

Dislcaimer: I am currently married ot Zac Efron. Not.

Who's excited or Camp Rocks? I'm excited for Camp Rocks!

TO Gizmo and Lauren.

* * *

Bright city lights flashed like a strobe light lighting up the interior of the car as they moved down the road towards there destination. Gabi felt the now familiar tightening of her muscles as she glanced over at the man beside her. She was tired. She stifled the urge to sigh, knowing it would just bring unwelcome comment from her companion. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to conjure up a memory of what it was like living without constant fear and pain. She thought again about waiting until he was asleep, then grabbing some clothes and running, running as far away as she could, somewhere he could never find her. That was a particularly frequent fantasy of hers. But the idea of escaping was now impossible. After him threatening Troy with the gun outside his house, Gabi knew she had no choice but to stay where she was and endure whatever Tony had planned for her.

Pulling into the pizza place, Tony cut the engine, checked his reflection in the mirror and gave her a quick, sidelong glance. She did her best to hide the fear in her eyes, but he saw it anyway and gave her a sardonic smile in exchange.

"Our first date." Tony said. She shifted and tried to smooth down the front of the short black shirt, the shortest she owned, that he had insisted she wear. The Knights jersey she wore made her even more self-conscious than the skirt. Now he was dressing her, too, she thought bitterly. He was afraid, more afraid than she was, more afraid than anyone she had met. Tony was pathetic. So terrified of the people around him that he had to terrorize them, humiliate and intimidate them, control their every action in order to keep them at his side. Now that was truly pathetic. She had no idea whether it was true or not, but the thought steeled her enough to make it possible for her to take his hand when he came to her side of the car and offered it to her.

"C'mon, Montez." He demanded. He pulled her up, dragging her slightly behind him as they began to walk towards the glass front door. When the door opened, Gabi glanced behind her, confused as the silence hit them. There was a full parking lot full of cars, yet the quiet inside was nearly complete. Then it occurred to her, it had fallen silent at their entrance. Everyone was staring at them. Half the restaurant dressed in yellow, the other half in red and white, but all of them had one common denominator, they were all gawking and staring wide eyed at her and Tony.

Slowly, the noise began again, a more hushed quiet as neighbors leaned over to whisper to their companion and chairs began to shuffle with movement. Humiliation, deep, profound humiliation hit her, turning her cheeks red and making a thin layer of sweat break out over her skin. But she fought it, not wanting to give Tony the satisfaction of the effect he was certain he had been going for when he brought her to this place. After a second, when everyone else had gone back to their business, Gabi was unsettled to still feel eyes on her. She glanced around and almost turned around to run when her eyes met Troy's over the crowd. He was watching her, sitting at their usual table in the back, surrounded by all their friends and watching her so intently she could feel his eyes on her as if he were physically touching her. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and dragged her eyes back to Tony when she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Remember what you promised." He leaned close and whispered in her ear."And remember the consequences of breaking that promise. We wouldn't want anything horrible to happen to the pretty little thing, now would we?" His voice was full of venom and ice even though a perfectly pleasant, causal smile played on his lips.

Gabi decided to take a cue from him and plastered on her own fake smile as she nodded, "I know."

Tony started to walk toward the middle of a table filled with people in yellow shirts that matched hers and Gabi took a deep breath. She kept her eyes on the floor, ignoring the looks and whispers until Tony pulled out a chair for her at the middle of the main Knights table and she sat, grateful to duck out of view, away from people's eyes, away from Troy's stare. She sat, adjusting her skirt to try to maintain as much of her modesty as she could.

Troy looked away from the table where Gabi sat beside Tony and pushed his slice of pizza away, suddenly losing his appetite.

"I just don't get it…" Chad burst out in frustration from his chair at Troy's side. Taylor's hand reached under the table and squeezed Chad's knee.

Troy knew they were exchanging silent messages over him. They had all been doing it for days now, all his friends were walking on eggshells around him, doing their best not to remind him of anything having to do with Gabi. Conspicuously never mentioning her name or what was happening between them within his earshot. Making sure that none of them even glanced in her direction when he was around. It was getting ridiculous and he had once again had enough of their purposeful hedging.

"What don't you get?" He asked, his voice breaking the silence and causing every head to turn in his direction as if he were about to say something profound and meaningful.

"Um," Chad muttered awkwardly, determined not to say what he was really thinking. "I think it's really clear." Troy added, looking around the table at all their concerned faces and hating them because of the looks they were giving him. No one answered him for a long moment, until Sharpay cleared her throat and ventured to address his comment.

"What do you mean?"

"She can't love him." No one had the nerve to pretend to not know who she was and he was at least grateful for that. "We all saw her this morning. That isn't the real Gabi over there. She isn't acting like herself. He must have something over her."

"Did she tell you that?" Jordon jumped in. "Did she tell me what?" Troy looked up, his penetrating, peering blue eyes drilling into Jordon as if daring him to continue interrupting him. But unlike the rest of his friends, Jordon seemed oblivious to the stare and continued on. "Did she tell you Tony has something over her, that she isn't just with him because she likes him?"

Troy paled at those his words, the idea of Gabi actually liking Tony being spoken out loud. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away as he shot another look over at the Knights table. "No, she's barely said a word to me since the game." He answered slowly. "But I know her. I …" He stopped the moment before the words, 'I love her' escaped his lips. "I know who she is. Look at the way he treats her, how he is with her. She's a different person when she's with him. She isn't Gabi anymore. He's turned her into someone I don't even recognize. My Gabi wouldn't date someone like him. She couldn't fall for someone like him. Do you all have any idea how long it's been since any of us have seen her smile or her eyes sparkle and dance when she laughs?" Suddenly the looks around the table turned from concern to worry and he realized he had gone too far, said too much, shown his inner thoughts, the ones he'd been holding back for too long.

He looked back at the Knight's table, his eyes seeking confirmation of his words, but it certainly found none. His face lost whatever color it had left as his eyes absorbed the image before him. Gabi sat with her head resting gently on Tony's shoulder, his arm around her waist and her hand on his leg. 'Cozy,' Troy thought angrily. 'They looked fucking cozy! He almost felt like getting up and shouting at her, at how dare she do this to him, didn't she know how much he still loved her?

"She wouldn't…?" Zeke stammered out questioningly.

"She couldn't…?" Jason muttered.

"It actually looks like there dating. For real." Taylor ventured bravely.Troy snatched his stuff from the table, nearly knocking his chair to the floor as he got up and crammed the trash into a nearby can before storming towards the front door.

At the Knight's table, Gabi watched the entire scene at her usual table through quick snatches when she noticed Tony wasn't paying attention. Her eyes never had a problem finding Troy. It was like her mind instinctually kept track of exactly where he was at all times. So she noticed their intense conversation and suspected pretty reasonably, it had to do with her. Then Troy's eyes were on her again and she forced herself to wrap around Tony, knowing she had to, knowing she had no other choice. It was her only guarantee of keeping Troy safe. But the look in his eyes at seeing her sitting so snuggly against the other man was almost her undoing. She wanted nothing more than to jump from her seat and scream to him that it was all a lie. That she loved him more than anything else in the world. That she needed him to save her, to rescue her from the hell she now found herself in every second of every day.

Tony rose to his feet before Troy had a chance to finish his retreat out the door and Gabi felt her pulse racing as she tried to imagine what he was doing. Then the outline of the gun in his back pocket jolted her. She hadn't realized he had it with him. Hadn't realized how dangerous the situation really was until that moment.

"Hey, Bolton!" Tony called across the restaurant. Troy froze and slowly pivoted towards him. "Have you met my girlfriend?" Tony taunted. Gabi watched in absolute horror as Troy clenched his fist at his side, his face going rigid with anger and barely suppressed rage."We decided to make it official after school today." Tony continued as if not noticing that his words were causing the other boy to shake violently. "After what happened outside the school this morning, Gabi felt she needed protection from some of your psycho friends. And who better to protect her than her boyfriend?"

"She wouldn't need any protection if you weren't around!" Zeke shrieked from the other side of the restaurant, causing Gabi to gulp in terror and pivot her head in his direction.

"The only one she needs protection from is you!" Jason added springing from his chair to stand beside Zeke. Tony watched in alarm as Tony flexed his right hand as he slowly reached towards his back pocket. Her arm shot out to grab is arm, her tiny fingers wrapping around his bulging bicep.

"Please," Gabi plead with him, her voice only loud enough for Tony to hear. " Please stop." Tony ignored and stuck his hand into his back pocket. Realizing she had to do something fast, she leaped to her feet and took his arm again. "Please." She repeated. "Please, babe." Her voice nearly breaking in desperation.

Tony's head jerked towards her in surprise. "What did you just call me? What did you say?" he demanded.

"Babe." Gabi paused, unsure of his reaction. "I said, please babe. I just want to have a good time. Can't we just ignore these people?" Gabi paused again, her reference to her friends killing her inside. "Don't let them ruin our night together, Baby." She forced her voice to carry, making sure that everyone that was listening could hear what she was saying.

"Well," Tony shrugged, throwing a look at Troy. "I guess if that's what you want, Sweetheart." He took his hand out his pocket and reached up to cup her face instead. Gabi steeled herself, refusing to flinch, knowing that Troy's life was on the line, knowing that her reaction would determine the fate of the people she loved most. Troy's life depended entirely remaining calm and convincing Tony that she wouldn't leave him, that she would stay by his side. It didn't matter to him that the reason she was staying was the gun in his pocket. She felt all eyes on her as Tony caressed her face, but she didn't let her gaze wonder, keeping it glued to his, never wavering. He leaned over and kissed her finally, a hard, bruising kiss that caused her to choke back a cry of pain, but she remained diligent, unfaltering. A loud bang caused Gabi to jump instinctually, her mind quickly going to the gun hidden in Tony's pocket. But she realized the sound was made by Troy leaving quickly and loudly slamming the door behind him. It was with a great sense of relief that she sank into the chair after Tony sat with an evil grin spreading across his face. Gabi felt the tension easing from her shoulders as the rest of her old friends jumped up and followed after their hurt friend.No one looked her direction as they filed past her table. Only Taylor had the courage to glance back on her way out the door. After the last one left and the door swung closed behind them, the Knights table erupted in cheers and laughter. Tony flung his arms around the back of her chair and he leaned closer to her. She stared to lean away, but Tony's eyes flashed in anger and she pretended to only have been adjusting her skirt.

"You, Miss Montez," He said over the chatter of his friends. "Are an angel." Gabi offered him a weak smile as his attention was diverted away from her. She sank back into his chair, feeling his arm leave her shoulder as he accepted the high fives and compliments from those around him. 'I feel more like the devil.' she thought despondently.

* * *

Gabi had spent another day getting tripped, pushed, shoved and abused. And this was just at school. Everyone seemed to have heard all about the awful scene at the pizza place and each cheerleader had felt that it was there duty to make Gabi's day as miserable as possible.

She had a feeling that the only reason she wasn't in the nurse's office with a broken arm or leg was because of Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha. One of them had always been following her in the hallways all day, and she was sure once or twice they stopped someone from ramming into her. But she couldn't be sure. In fact, she was probably wrong. Why would they want to help her? Gabi closed her locker and leaned her forehead against the cool metal as a tear slipped down her check. Thank god it was last period. As she slid her bag onto her back she saw a small bruise on her hand that had happened earlier.

Gabi had been walking into her next class when Michelle had shoved her, almost sending her headfirst into the wall. She managed to miss the wall but instead had fallen into a doorway, right into someone's arms. As she looked up to whisper thank you, her breath caught in her throat. She had fallen into Troy's arms. His eyes had lit up, his arms tightening around her waist as he looked down at her. Then he remembered everything that had happened. Troy took a step back, his arms dropping to his side. Gabi froze, unable to move. The feel of Troy's arms around her, his smell, his warmth, his touch filling her senses, it was to much. She felt her heart twist as the scent of security, of the way her bed used to smell, of how the clothing she keeps hidden of his in the back of her closet moved away from her. But the contact had shaken her façade. Her walls had fallen. She lifted her arm, as if to reach out to him, as if nothing had changed. Troy's eyes lit up, his hand twitched, but he didn't move, afraid of breaking the spell. She moved, as if in a daze, to brush the hair off his face but froze when she saw Jordan's glare from over his shoulder. That look brought her back to earth.

The image of Tony, and his gun, and the rest of the Knights filled her mind. She drew back her arm, taking a step back from him, almost tripping over her own feet. Jordan smirked at her and Gabi started to shake in fear. When she looked back at Troy, his eyes had gone dead and his arms were dangling by his side. She turned and ran, running from the very feelings that she needed. Gabi skipped her next class, unable to concentrate on anything but him. It hurt to much to have to walk the same halls where they had once walked together. For the rest of her day, for the rest of her classes, she had remained a shell of her former self. At least before this, she wasn't empty. Now, with her memories so close, and her future so obvious, she couldn't function.

But the coolness of the locker against her forehead helped. It reminded her that she was still there. It reminded her that she needed to leave school and head out to Tony's car or else Tony would come inside to get her. And that would be ugly. Gabi walked out of the school, feeling people's eyes on her and thought that after nearly two weeks, people would stop staring. It wasn't that interesting. Girl breaks boy's heart, girl breaks own heart, girl is miserable. Your average soap opera.

But this was new. Their gaze kept darting from her to the doors. And back. What was going on? She stepped out of the building and stopped. She knew why people were staring. There, sitting on his car, with a big sign that said "Winter Ball?" on it, sat Tony. Shit, the Winter Ball.

The Winter Ball was a dance that was held yearly between East High and West High seniors. A dance that was supposed to create friendships and lessen rivalry but instead often caused fights. Even an arrest two years ago. Under other circumstances, this would have been cute, even romantic. Gabi had often imagined Troy asking her in a cute Laguna Beach type way and the two of them spending a romantic evening together with all their friends. Back then it hadn't seemed like such a distant possibility. But this, going with Tony, this was not what she wanted, not what she had imagined. Of course, it didn't help that Troy stood gawking, with Chad's restraining hand on his arm, looking as if he'd just been shot. As Gabi walked slowly towards Tony, his eyes glittered. It was a cold and calculating look and it let her know just how much thought he had put into causing her pain. She had hoped that maybe he would have cared a little more for her feelings. After all, for the first time last night, after the pizza place fiasco, she had willingly slept with him. Hell, she had seduced him. Gotten him a little drunk, flirted with him, and let him have her without a fight. She had forced herself to kiss him back. She thought it would help if she had imagined it was Troy, but between the way Tony had touched her and grabbed her and the idea of Troy actually holding her in bed after everything that had happened, she had nearly broke into hysterics. That plan hadn't worked. Instead, she had drank a little more then she had planned to. She knew that if she wouldn't remember it all in the morning it wouldn't hurt so much. She had even managed to hold her tears back till he had passed out. After that, she sat on her balcony and thought for a very long time about what she wanted. Gabi knew that there was nothing she could do. So she had tried to stop caring. She had never gone to bed, instead going over and over in her mind the things that Tony had done. By the end of the night, these memories no longer caused her to cry the same way they had before. They didn't seem as if they had even belonged to her anymore. If she couldn't connect to the pain, she couldn't feel the pain. Right?It had to work eventually, right ? She almost laughed at how pathetic this was. But it was the only way she knew how to help herself. And eventually, it will work. Won't it? It had to. She knew she had to keep telling herself that.

There Tony stood, watching her walk towards him. His smile was like a knife, driving towards her heart. If her memories weren't hers, nothing could hurt her anymore. Just keep repeating it. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. He looked a little surprised but she knew what she had to do.

"I'd love to go to the Winter Ball with you." she replied, loud enough for him to be satisfied with her words, loud enough to fool him into thinking she was real. In reply he pulled her into him, treating her like a hooker, kissing her in a way that would have made even Michelle blush. She endured all this because she had to. No longer because of the video or the photos, but because of the gun. The video would hurt her, the gun would kill her. Everything inside her would die if she couldn't convince Tony she was committed to this. She kissed back, the same way. It had to stop hurting eventually, right? As Tony pulled back, he studied her face. She knew he looking for some answer to what she was really thinking. So she smiled and brushed his check with her hand. She smiled right back at the boy that had ruined her life, broke her heart, and made her cry herself to sleep every night.

After a second he raised his eyebrows at her but Gabi kept smiling.

"C'mon." she said, opening the car door. "Let's go home." Tony gave a look but shut the door to the car and walked around to his side.As they pulled away, Tony turned towards Gabi. "They were all watching you." he said. "I know." she replied. These feelings have got to stop sometimes, right?

* * *

Another day, another nightmare. Gabi was getting used to this. Today was Friday, tonight was the dance. She had given up hope. No one was going to help her, nobody cared. Probably nobody knew. Tony had probably just made that up to scare her and give him a reason to threaten Troy with a gun. She walked out of the school, hoping that by stalling a little, nobody would be out there. People had to stop caring eventually. Look, next year she was headed off to Duke. She didn't know where everyone else was going but figured it didn't matter. Either they would end up there too and she would endure her entire college life avoiding them and watching them from afar, or she would be on her own and she would get to start over and forget East High. Tony was heading off to the U of Albuquerque. This whole thing ended in about half a year. And once her feelings were gone, she was sure the emptiness would set in soon, she could get over it. Maybe she could learn to feel again in college. But now, the quicker she became emotionless the better she was. Soon.

Gabi pulled out of her inner monologue as she stepped outside. She expected to find an emptying parking lot with just Tony waiting for her. Instead, there sat Tony, on the hood of his car with two Knight players behind him. And the whole East High basketball team. Shit, they were doing their laps around the school. She had forgotten about that. Normally they just passed by silently but apparently Tony had said something to Troy which Chad had responded to.

"Aww, that's cute Danforth. Sticking up for your boyfriend? I was wondering when you guys were going to come out." Tony drawled, leaning back on the hood. The sound of the door closing behind her made everyone turn around, to look back at her.The two groups fell silent as she stared at the scene before her.

"Let's go babe." Tony called, making her feel like a piece of meat. Gabi started to move forward, cutting through the team. They formed a path, moving out of her way so she could get through. Gabi made sure to not walk next to Troy, afraid that the proximity would cause her to break down and reach for him. Instead, she walked in between Chad and Zeke, an idea that she knew was stupid the minute she did it.

She felt a hand close gently around her wrist. She froze in. She followed the arm up into Chad's concerned face.

"Gabi, stop." He told her, his voice low and pleading. "You don't need to do this."

Tony slowly slid off the top of his hood. Gabi shot frightened look in his direction, afraid of what he would do if he had to come get her.

"Why are you doing this?" Chad demanded keeping his voice low so that only the tow of them could hear. Gabi looked around at the faces surrounding her. The team, most of them close friends of hers stared back. Jason looked like he was going to cry.

"Let go, Chad." Gabi said, trying to sound defiant.

"Gabi, let's go." Tony called. "Chad, please stop this." Gabi said desperately.

"Let us help you." Chad whispered. Gabi looked into his face.

"What?" she whispered. A flicker of hope went through her.

"Let us help you." he replied, his voice low and urgent. "We know he has something over you. Let us help you out."

"Does Troy know?" she questioned, her voice just as soft but slow, as if afraid to believe what he was saying.

"Know what?"

"Know what he has over me. Know that you want to help."

"No, he doesn't know anything. And we know so little. Please Gabi, let us help you." Chad's voice was desperate. His eyes bore into hers, pleading with her to let him in.

Slowly, she nodded. A nod that would have beeninvisible to anyone but someone who she was so close to. Someone who considered her a sister. Someone who still cared.

"Don't tell Troy anything." Gabi whispered.

"But Gabi - ." Chad said.

"I mean it." She gave him a look that shut him up. Chad slowly removed his fingers. "And don't say anything to Jo-" But Gabi was cut off as a shadow loomed over her.

"What's going on here?" Tony had walked over, his two goons behind him, placing a hand on Gabi's shoulder.Different ones from last time, but just as big and stupid looking. She wanted to call them Crabbe and Goyle but wondered if they would even get the literary reference.

"Just trying to convince her that she can do better then scum like you." Chad said, venom lacing his voice as he look at Tony.

"Fuck you." Tony turned to face Gabi, his hand squeezing her shoulder, causing her to wince. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, Tony." She replied, careful to keep her look neutral. "Let's go home. We have to get ready for tonight."

"Oh that's right." Tony said, turning towards the team, taunting them with his smile. "Hope to see you all there. Make sure to vote for Gabi and me as King and Queen." At those words he turned and headed back towards the car. Gabi followed him, unable to look over her shoulder at Chad because the goons were behind her, but she felt his eyes on her and realized that she was glad her feelings hadn't disappeared. Hope was a great emotion.

* * *

Chad rushed to get dressed after practice, practically bursting to tell Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Jordan the good news. Gabi was going to let them help her. Tonight, they would do something. They had to. He shot a look over at the three boys, signaling them to wait. He had already told Coach to make sure Troy got home okay. The three boys lagged behind, dressing slowly. Finally when they were the only ones left Chad turned towards them, a grin spreading across his features.

"She'll let us help her." Jason and Zeke hollered in delight as Jordan choked on the water he'd been sipping.

"What?" he asked, spilling water all down his front. "But it looked as if she didn't say anything, as if she was trying to get away from you."

"I know, but she'll let us. Tonight. Let's go find Taylor to tell her. She'll have a plan, she'll know what to do." Jason and Zeke took off down the hall, racing each other in their excitement to find Taylor first.

Chad shot a look towards Jordan. "Aren't you happy?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jordan replied plastering a smile on his face. "Thrilled. Just a little shocked that's all."

"Well, come on. Lets find Taylor." Jordan forced a smile again and began to follow the other boys down the hall.

* * *

Okay, well first of all, a huge sorry to everybody for making them wait so long for this chapter. What happened was, i had my school musical (i was the director) so i had intense rehearsal for the last 2 months and then it just got to busy. then i went away on vacation to miami, athen i had to finish the chapter (i didnt liek my original ending) then i had to type it up, and get it edited. and finally i have a second to post it. so sorry!Now, some good/bad/sad/excitign news. The next chapter will b the last one!! OMG. It takes place at the dance and we get to see if Troy can save Gabi, if anyone can save Gabi. The next chapter might end in the hospital, the school, the street, ireland, the Bolton house, the Montez house, or someplace else. lol. but, we will c what happens to Gabi and to Troy and to their relationship. I hope u guys liked it. I promise this chapter will b up by June 15, the day i leave for my summer job. i promise that my next sotry will b a greek story, its going to b hot. Anyways, till next time, -bookworm.

* * *


	15. You can't always save the ones you love

This entire story is dedicate to Gizmo. I couldn't have done any of it wihtout you and i thank you for being the best person ever. And the best writer. If you haven't read her stuff, i again recommend it. Gizmo8us. read her stuff. (p.s.) here's the chapter. Want to edit it for me? lol. seriosuly though.)

AN: Please don;t b to mean. yes, it's way to short. and fast. and not very clear. but i didn't want to leave you guys without an ending. you'll understand at the end.

Wow, 100 reviews. I love you all so much.

* * *

"Shit." Ryan muttered to himself as he crouched behind a row of lockers in the boys locker room. "Shit, shit, shit." Ryan peeked his head over the top, just in time to see the back of Chad's afro follow Jordan out the door. "Why do you boys have to be so trusting? Why did you have to befriend Jordan?" Ryan slid to the floor, his back against the metal lockers. "what am I going to do?" Ryan knew he had to do something, or else Jordan was going to tell Tony anything that the group had planned for tonight. And then Gabi would Gabi would never - Ryan paled at the thought that Gabi might never be saved. Even if it was by Troy, troy was better then whatever Jordan continued to do to her. And Troy would save her. Instead of standing to the side and watching, like he had done. Troy would be the better man.

Ryan stood up quickly, sure with what he had to do. He had to find Gabi, before Tony did. As he rushed out of the locker room, he knew what he was trying to do was right. But he still couldn't help but feel as if he was giving up on his own heart.

* * *

"She's going to let us help her?" Taylor yelled as she started to jump around. "Are you serious?"

Yeah," Chad said, smiling at his girlfriend. "but could you stop squealing? You're hurting my ears."

Taylor looked around and smiled sheepishly as she saw that all the boys had their hands covering their ears. "Sorry." she giggled. "So, how are we going to help her?"

At those words, the smiles on the by's faces dropped.

"Well," Jason began. "You see, we were kind of hoping…"

"I mean," Zeke said. "We though that…"

"Well we were kind of hoping that you would have the answer to that question." Chad finished. Jordan nodded his head slowly.

"Oh." Taylor replied. "Well, let me think." She began to pace back in forth in front of the guys, mumbling to herself and waving her heads.

"What I she doing?" Jason whispered to Chad.

"Thinking." Chad replied, a dreamy expression on his face. "Isn't she cute?"

Zeke and Jason exchanged looks over Chad's head, both bys trying not to giggle.

"I got it!" Taylor said. All four boys looked up at her. "First, we have to tell Troy everything we know."

"What!?" Chad, Zeke, and Jason said in shock at the same time that Jordan said "What!?" in panic.

"We have to." Taylor continued, "Or else it's not going to matter. He won't understand."

"So we have to tell him about…" Chad questioned.

"The video of her and Ryan. And why she's been acting this way. So that Troy would never find out so she wouldn't hurt him because of what happened earlier this year with Ryan. So he would have a scholarship and a career and a future."

"So we tell him. Then what?" Zeke asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get to that point. Right now, he needs to know." Taylor said. "let's go over to his house. Now."

As Zeke, Chad, and Jason nodded their heads, Jordan opened his mouth.

"Um, guys." he said slowly. "I think I need to go home. And get ready for tonight and - "

Chad shot an odd look at Jordan. "Are you serious man? This is really important to Troy and I thought, we thought you were one of his good friends. One of the people who care about him."

"I am." stammered Jordan, "But I just don't think that right now - " he grew silent as the looks the boys were giving him. "Okay, I'll go."

* * *

"Gotta get to Gabi." Ryan muttered to himself. "Must get to Gabi before anyone else." Ryan was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't see Chad and Taylor coming around the corner. Nor did Chad and Taylor and the rest of the boys see Ryan hurrying down the corner. The ending result was that Chad and Ryan ran right into each other, both boys toppling towards the floor.

"What the fuck Ryan?" Chad muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry." Ryan said as he got up. "I was in a rush to get to - " Ryan trailed off as he realized that Jordan was one of the people standing in front of him.

"To get where?" Taylor asked.

"Um, home." Ryan replied quickly. "To get ready for tonight."

"We're going over to Troy's." Chad said. "We are going to tell him everything."

"What?!" Ryan asked, backing up a step. "Everything?"

"Everything you told us." Chad said. "About the video and the kiss."

"Oh. Great." Ryan said, a sarcastic smile playing over his face. "So Troy can beat me to a pulp tonight? Thanks for the heads up."

"Actually," Taylor said slowly. "You should come."

"What?" both Chad and Ryan said, looking at Taylor.

"So that he can beat him up now?" Chad asked.

"So that he can beat me up now?" Ryan asked at the same time.

"No." Taylor said, rolling her eyes. "It might be better if you told him everything. You know it best. And you would be able to explain yourself. I'm sure he'd rather hear it from you."

"Everything?" Ryan asked.

"Well, everything you told me." Chad replied. Ryan moved uncomfortably, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Chad studied the smaller boy for a second before looking him in the eye. "Is there more?"

"Why would you say that?" Ryan asked, trying to sound confident.

"They was you're acting." Chad said. "You're an actor Ryan. Your features are displayed on your face."

Ryan broke eye contact with Chad, looking at Jordan before shifting back to Chad. "No, there isn't more."

"Then will you come with us?" Jason asked.

"I think Taylor is right." Zeke said. "Troy would be more understanding if you told him."

Ryan stayed silent for a moment, before nodding his head. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Troy tossed his basketball up in the air, throwing it so that it grazed his ceiling. His shades were drawn and the lights were dimmed. In the corner his tuxedo was laid out, waiting to be put on.

A knock was heard on his door.

"Go away." Troy's voice called, gruff with emotion and unshed tears.

"Troy, honey." his mom called. "Are you going to the ball tonight?"

"What is there to go for?" Troy muttered to himself.

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing mom." Troy called back. "I might go, I don't know yet."

"Well, you have visitors." his mom said.

"Send them away." Troy called.

"We sure as hell aren't going anywhere." Chad said as he pushed open the door, followed in by Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Jordan, and Ryan.

"God Bolton, who died in here?" Jason asked as he sniffed the air.

"You do know it's five in the afternoon, right?" Zeke asked as he pulled back the curtain.

"Fuck you." Troy said, smiling a little at the energy his friends brought to the room.

"So, why aren't you getting ready?" Taylor asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I don't know if I'm going to go." Troy replied, avoiding her eyes.

"I think you're going to want to go." Chad said.

"Why?" Troy questioned, shooting a look at his best friend.

"Ryan has something to tell you." Chad answered. Troy looked over at his blond friend, who was still standing by the door.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

Ryan stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Well, you see…"

A few minutes later.

"You what?" Troy asked as he leapt off his bed and grabbed the front of Ryan shirt, shoving him into the wall. "You kissed Gabi?"

Taylor hurried forward, trying to pull Troy off Ryan. "Troy, you're hurting him!"

"Good."

"Troy!"

Troy released Ryan who collapsed onto the floor, rubbing his neck. He looked up at Troy who was now pacing the room silently.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Troy barked as he continued to pace. After a few minutes Try threw his self on his bed. "Okay, keep going."

About 10 minutes later.

"So you're saying she did all this to protect me? That she is letting (Troy paused he, unable to even say Tony's name) him use her and hurt her and parade her around like some toy so that I would think that she had stopped loving me instead of cheating on me? Because that would hurt less? So that I would have a future?" Troy asked, still staring at his ceiling.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"We have got to stop him." Troy stated, his voice determined. "Tonight."

"Yeah." Chad said.

"So, are you coming tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Meet me outside the gym at 7:30. That should give them enough time to get there." Troy said, sitting up.

"Yes!" Jason said.

"Rescuing Gabi!" Zeke said.

Chad shot a look at Jordan who had remained silent.

"Yay." he said, seeing Chad's look.

"So, what we going to do?" Jason asked.

"I think we should just wing it. Like when the time is right, it'll happen." Chad said.

"Worst comes to worst we kidnap her ourselves and bring her back here after the dance." Taylor added.

"Be right back, got to pee." Ryan said as he slipped out of the room.

"Hurry back." Troy said.

But instead of going to pee, Ryan hurried down the stairs to the front door where they had all dropped off their bags. Dropping to his knees, Ryan started to rifle through one the bags.

"Gotcha." he muttered as he pulled Jordan's cell out of Jordan's bag. Already there were two missed calls from Tony. "I don't think so." Ryan said as he turned it off. "Not tonight. You aren't going to be able to warn him, you aren't going to hurt her anymore."

A few minutes later, they all left Troy's, going their separate ways to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Gabi sat in front of her vanity, fixing her hair. She was trying to make it sit correctly on her shoulders, covering her bruises that we just visible on her shoulders. Most of them were lower, Tony having learnt that the lower he hit her, the less people would see. But the old ones were still fading.

"You look very pretty." Tony said from behind her, stepping into her room in only a towel.

Gabi sighed, her eyes lowering to the floor. "Thank you."

"Everyone is going to be so envious of me." Tony said, his hot breath grazing her shoulder.

Gabi smiled tightly, trying to fix her hair.

"Especially Troy." he said in her ear.

Gabi tried not to show a response, she really did. But her hands faltered for a second and her face lost all it's color. Tony's eyes connected with her in the mirror, the smile dropping from his face. His hands came up to grip her shoulders.

"Tony, I'm sorry." Gabi said, trying to pull free from his grasp. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Well, you did." Tony said, dragging her out of the seat, pushing her onto the bed. "God, you are such a slut."

"Tony, please, stop." Gabi pleaded, scrambling upwards on the bed. "Please, we have to go soon. Your friends, they'll be waiting."

"They can wait." he hissed, getting closer. "But I won't."

"Tony, don't" Gabi pleaded one last time. But before she could say anything else, Tony drew back his hand and slapped her across her check.

"Shut up Montez and fuck me."

Gabi saw the look in his eye and closed her mouth. This would go faster if she didn't fight anymore. 'Please Troy.' she said to her self silently as she felt Tony slid off her dress. 'Please save me.'

* * *

"Well, what do you ?" Chad asked Troy as they looked around the gym. "It's almost 7:45. The dance started 45 minutes ago. Where are they?"

"I don't know." Troy replied, his eyes watching the door. "But I'm sure they'll be here soon. They got to be."

"Hey," Jordan said as he walked up to them. "have you guys seen my hone? Did I leave it at your house Troy?"

"I didn't see it." Troy replied without moving his eyes. "I'll check later."

Just then the doors flung open. Tony walked in, half-dragging Gabi behind him with some other Knight players and their girlfriend following, as if in a v-formation.

"God, they are pathetic." Chad said.

"Yeah." Troy replied, without taking his eyes off Gabi.

As she walked, or rather was pulled into the gym, Gabi kept her eyes on the floor. She hadn't looked up once in the limo. She knew that she already had a huge black and blue bruise on her check. Gabi hoped that no one else had noticed. But it was dark in here, with the only lights coming form a moving light system. Perfect for dancing in, or hiding in.

"This will all be over soon.' Gabi said to herself. 'I can wait.'

Ryan saw the Knights enter but his eyes immediately went to look over at where Jordan was standing with Chad and Troy.

'I can't let him talk to Tony.' Ryan thought. 'If he does….'

A few hours later.

"All right everyone! Gather around!" Ms. Darbus announced. "It's time for King and Queen announcements."

A hush fell over the students as an excited ripple went through the crowd.

"And, tonight's Winter Ball King is…. Troy Bolton!" A huge cheer went up from the crowd along with a few boo's from the West High students. Troy bounded on stage and happily took his crown. As he looked out into the audience, he saw Gabi in the back of the crowd, head down, huddled behind Tony. Tony, who wasn't even looking at her but had a hand wrapped around her arm, almost as if preventing her from running away. Troy shifted his gaze to Tony, who was looking up at him with a murderous rage. Troy shot a huge smile in his direction.

"And tonight's Winter ball Queen is…Gabriella Montez!" A huge cheer went up from the East High students. The vote had been rigged and everyone had been told to vote for her. And everyone always listened to the basketball team.

Gabi froze in her spot as the cheer went up. "No no, no." she muttered. The crowd started to chant her name, lead by Chad. Ms. Darbus motioned her forward. Gabi started to walk towards the stage slowly, but as she moved, Tony tightened his grip around her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." he whispered. The chanting got louder.

"Let her go." Jack Bolton's voice right behind them made Gabi jump and look back at the ground. It would be really bad if Troy's father saw her face right now.

Tony stared at Coach Bolton for a few second before slowly unwinding his arm. As she started to walk away, Tony gave Gabi a little push forward, causing her to stumble.

Gabi walked slowly onto the stage, keeping her head down. As she reached Ms. Darbus she lifted her face to accept her crown. Ms. Darbus gasped at what she saw. Troy's eyes widened. Gabi placed the crown on her head as she looked back at the floor. She turned and started to walk away but Troy reached out, wrapping his hand gently around her wrist. Gabi didn't dare turn around.

"We have to dance Gabi." he said softly. "Okay?"

Gabi turned back, lifting her face to look at him, shielding her bruise from the audience. She nodded her head, not making eye contact.

Troy moved his hand down her wrist, into her hand, leading her off the stage and into the middle of the dance floor. The crowd cleared to make a circle. The lights dimmed down again and a spotlight fell on the two of them.

They slowly swayed to the music, Troy inching closer and closer. Finally, Gabi lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." he whispered into her hair.

Gabi didn't say anything, afraid of what she might say or do. Afraid of Tony who was watching, and his gun.

"Did he hit you?" Troy whispered. Gabi still didn't respond. "Please, Gabi, let me help you."

After a minute, other couples joined them. Her friend had formed a sort of barrier around them, placing themselves closest. But that didn't stop Tony from marching towards them. When he reached them, Gabi pulled away slowly from Troy.

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend." Tony hissed as he grabbed Gabi's upper arm, pulling her towards him. Troy didn't reply.

Tony walked off, pulling Gabi with him. As she was pulled away, she looked back over her shoulder at Troy standing there all alone in the spotlight. She could see her other friends staring at her too.

'I have to save myself too.' Gabi thought. With that she made up her mind. Wrenching herself free from Tony's grasp she turned and ran back to Troy. She could hear Tony yelling behind her and feel the entire student body staring at her. She could also hear the teachers start to walk over to where Tony stood. But she didn't care. When she reached Try she looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you too. And I never stopped." she said before throwing herself into his open arms and kissing Troy as if it was the end of the world.

She could hear people start to clap but she also heard Tony and his goons walking towards them. Troy pulled away from her, looking over her head at eh approaching group. Quickly, he pulled Gabi behind him.

"I told you Bolton." Tony said through clenched teeth. "Get away from her. Give her back to me."

"She isn't yours." Troy replied. "She isn't property."

"She is mine." Tony replied. "And I want her back now." Gabi whimpered from behind Troy. Troy reached behind him without turning around and grabbed one of her hands. Taylor stepped up beside her and took hold of her other. Gabi felt Sharpay lay a hand on her back and Chad stood next to Troy, blocking her from Tony's view. Her other friend flanked around her, to protect her.

"No." Troy replied.

Tony took a deep breath as if trying to steady his nerves.

"You know she kissed Ryan, right?" he asked, taunting Troy. A ripple went through the crowd.

"Yes." Gabi gasped from behind him "But I don't care." Troy squeezed her hand.

"You know she kissed me before you guys broke up?" Tony said, trying to get a rise out of him.

"I don't care." Troy replied. "I forgive her. I love her."

"You're a fool Bolton." Tony said. "Always have been, always will be." With those words, Tony reached into his pocket.

"No!" Gabi cried throwing herself in front of Troy as Tony pulled his gun and fired two shots straight at where Troy had just been standing. One shot entered Gabi's right arm, the other her stomach.

"No!" Troy cried, catching Gabi in his arms. Kids screamed as they ran for cover. Coach Bolton tackled Jordan to the ground as security raced through the crowd of screaming students to reach the center.

Taylor was already on her cell, dialing 911. Troy crouched over Gabi's body as blood gushed out of her wounds.

"No, c'mon Gabi. Stay with me." Troy said as he pulled off his jacket, applying pressure to her stomach wound. Chad was wrapping his coat around her arm. "I'm not losing you again. I love you!"

"I love you too." Gabi whispered as her eye lids fluttered.

"Gabi! C'mon Gabi!" Troy cried, tears streaming down his face. "Shit!" he yelled as Gabi closed her eyes.

Zeke checked her pulse. "It's still there! She just lost consciousness."

"Where the paramedics?" Kelsi cried.

"There here." Taylor said. "C'mon Gabi. Don't do this."

The gym doors burst open and four EMT rushed forward.

* * *

"Only one person in the ambulance with her." One of the EMT's yelled as they rushed towards the ambulance.

Troy jumped in behind Gabi without any arguments from his friends.

"C'mon." Coach Bolton said. "I'll drive the rest of you to the hospital."

* * *

Troy paced the waiting room as everyone watched him. Gabi had gone into surgery over 3 hours ago. Sharpay sat on the floor, in between Zeke's legs, sniffling. Taylor and Chad sat in two seats, clutching hands, watching Troy pace. Taylor had silent tears running down his checks. Kelsi held Jason, sitting on a couch. Coach Bolton sat on the floor too, on the phone. Jordan was missing.

"Where's her mom?" he asked the kids.

"Gone." Troy replied without stopping. "Has been for weeks."

Coach Bolton shook his head before getting back on the phone.

"Mr. Troy Bolton?" a doctor asked, emerging from the OR covered in blood.

Troy stopped, staring at the doctor. "Yeah?"

"Ms. Montez is going to be fine." he said, looking around at everyone. "She was very lucky. No internal injuries or tearing."

Sharpay let out a shaky sob of relief while Taylor buried her face in her hands and muttered "Thank god. Thank god."

"But," the doctor said, causing everyone to look back up at him. "She is asking for you Troy."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Follow me." the doctor replied. "In there." he said, pointing to a door.

Troy ran up to the door, slowly pushing it open.

Gabi smiled, ignoring the pain that she felt, as she saw Troy's head peek around the corner.

"God Gabi." Troy said, walking up to the table. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Gabi smiled again. "Troy," she said.

"Shh." Troy replied, placing a finger over her lips. "Don't speak. Save your strength."

"But Troy." Gabi said. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"It's okay." Troy said, wiping away a tear from Gabi's check. "I love you. Always have, always will"

"I love you too I don't think I could ever love anyone else. I don't ever want to." she replied as Troy bent his head down to kiss her.

* * *

Okay, so wow. it's done. well kinda. I'm def goign to write a very sort epilouge, just tyin some stuff up. But snce it is 2 am and I am leaving tomorrow for camp to be a counsler for 9 weeks, i didn't want to leave you guys without an ending. Now, i know this wasn't great. in fact, it sucked. it wasn't edited or fixed or read over. i have no time for that. so, i might in the future go back and edit it and work on it more but for now, this is hwo it is going to b. so, while i am at camp i will b starting a Greek CC stroy which i hope you will all check out.

Please let me kno what u think of this chapter. and i apalogize for its suckiness but i will fix it. promise. also, in the epilouge i will b thanking my best reviewers, people/readers who were with me for this entire experiance. so look out for your names. love u all, bookworm.

* * *


End file.
